This Ain't Hollywood
by savannahsalvatore
Summary: What happens when Paige Matthews, a young Australian film student, meets infamous casanova and TV star Damon Salvatore in a bar while he's in town before shooting his next film. Rated M for lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am a MASSIVE MASSIVE Delena fan in the show, But when it comes to FanFic, I find Elena to be too needy and to much of a martyr which isn't very fun to write. I thought of the concept of Damon coming across a feisty Aussie girl and loved it so, I hope you do too!**

**The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me, although I wish Ian Somerhalder did ;)**

**CHAPTER 1-**

"You're kidding right?" Caroline gasped as I opened the front door of my apartment, greeting my best friend

"What?" I asked dumfounded

"Paige, we are going clubbing, not sheep herding," She replied. I looked down at my outfit and shook

my head in frustration

"Caroline, If I am going to be subject to ear piercing techno music and drunk people spilling drinks on me all night, I want to be comfortable," I replied. When Caroline had called earlier to ask me to go clubbing in the city with her I was less than thrilled. But considering the strained week at university I was already having I figured a few drinks might do me some good. I _had_, however, failed to dress appropriately in Caroline's eyes. Personally I considered jeans, a simple white boob tube and heels fine.

"No, No and No! How are we supposed to attract men if you're dressed like a guest on _Jerry Springer_?" Caroline said sternly. She always knew how to compliment me. But I had to keep in mind that her idea of casual attire was a Victoria's Secret's nightgown and pearls.

"Fine," I breathed heavily as she walked inside past the door, "I don't know why I bother to even dress before we go out; you always end up playing Barbie with me anyway."

Forty five minutes, sixteen outfit changes and a lot more make-up later, I apparently passed Caroline's test because we were _finally_ walking into a bar in the nightclub district of the City. It was decorated in a fusion of pinks and had a club remix of Lady GaGa's _Edge of Glory_ playing in the background, aka, Caroline's typical haunt.

We both walked towards the bar and leaned against it.

"Good evening girls, we're running a two for 1 special tonight on cocktails," The bartender advised

"Perfect!" Caroline squealed, "We'll take two Cosmo's,"

"Caroline you know I don't like them," I moaned. I was a much more traditional girl when it came to alcohol

"Oh quit your bitching, you promised me that we would have fun tonight," She responded

"No, If I recall, you begged me to come with the promise of having fun tonight," I replied sourly

"Why are you being such a party pooper," She asked giving me puppy dog eyes, I stared back at her wondering how on earth this 5 foot tall blonde had such a compelling influence on me

"Fine, I promise to cheer up," I said with the fakest grin I could muster as our drinks arrived. I took a giant gulp and grimaced. At around the same time an overly dressed looking gentleman appeared at the bar next to us

"Good evening ladies," He greeted smoothly. He wore way too much cologne and desperately needed to shave his shaggy beard, but his eyes were friendly and non threatening

"Hi," Caroline grinned. I smiled to myself immediately recognizing her stance. She was on the prowl.

"My friends and I were hoping that you would like join us in the V.I.P area," He motioned towards two guys sitting in the back. I heard Caroline take in a deep breath, almost as if she were close to fainting.

"We would _love_ to!" She almost squealed. The gentleman smiled and motioned for us to follow him. As we were walking Caroline grabbed my arm almost too tightly, "Oh my _god_ Paige, do you have any idea who is sitting back there!"

"No?" I asked clueless

"It's Damon Salvatore!" She whispered

"Damon who?" I asked with even more cluelessness then before

"He's only the hottest hottie on T.V, He's the lead in _Vampire Lives_, my _FAVOURITE_ show," She told

"Oh, you don't mean that crap on Fox 8 that you're always trying to get me to watch," I wined

"It is NOT crap, so be nice!" She whispered as we reached the velvet ropes. I despised these areas, a bunch of overly beautiful people trying to stake their claim as being totally above and beyond the rest of the patrons in the club. The gentleman from before motioned for us to take a seat which we did. Caroline excitedly and me hesitantly. As we sat I took another huge gulp of my cocktail, finishing the contents. I noticed as I did there were a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen watching me.

"Hi, It's so nice to meet you," Caroline beamed extending her hand to the _hottest hottie_, "My name is Caroline,"

"The pleasure is all mine," Breathed the velvet voice

"Can I just say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE your show! My god I never miss an episode," Caroline rambled, I snorted in disgust at her gushing, I felt the eyes on me again as I looked up

"And you are," He said looking directly at me

"Thirsty," I responded a little too coldly, I didn't have time for some Hollywood asshole tonight. God I wish I had stayed at home! He chuckled slightly as Caroline gave me a death stare

"She's just kidding," She laughed awkwardly, "This is my very best friend, Paige,"

He continued studying me as I drank the dregs out of my drink and placed it on the table. He waved his hand a suddenly a waiter appeared.

"Could you please get these two lovely ladies another cocktail," He smiled, "And put it on my tab,"

"I don't want a cocktail thank you," I responded, everybody in the VIP area looked at me suddenly, none more than Caroline who looked as if she was about to murder me

"Please, I insist," He smiled crookedly; I looked at him with anger. Who did this asshole think he was? Hugh Hefner

"Well, If you insist, I would much rather have a Scotch neat please," I said crossing my legs and looking away from him. There were a few moments of silence

"I just have to ask _Damon_, what are you doing here! I had no idea that you were even in Australia!" Caroline beamed; she leaned over slightly exposing more of her cleavage. I had to give it to my friend, when she wanted something, she usually got it.

"Taking a few months vacation before I start shooting a movie in town," He said, I could still feel his heated gaze on me, and it was making me feel anything but comfortable, "So, _Paige_, Do you come here often?"

I snorted in response, he looked at me puzzled. The waiter bought our drinks over and I sipped my Scotch slowly

"I'm sorry, what about my question did you find so amusing?" He asked

"Well, _Damon_," I made a point to say his name just as he had said mine, except instead of flirty it came out condescending, just as I had intended, " As far as pick up lines go, that one's about as old as my grandmother,"

He smiled the same crooked smile as earlier; Caroline kicked me under the table

"_Paige!" _She warned in a whisper

"Is that so, how presumptuous of you to assume it was a pick up line," He grinned

" Well, considering how you've done nothing but stare at my chest from the moment I walked in here, I'm guessing that my assumption is fairly correct," I shot back, I sipped my drink until it was finished. I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I'll meet you back in the main bar Care,"

"Where are you going?" She hissed

"Stay here and have fun, I'm just going to go back out there," I said as I shot a shooting glare at Damon, "Thank you for the drink,"

He studied me again with his puzzled face, probley trying to work out why a 'nobody' like me wasn't falling at his feet begging him to sleep with me. I didn't care though; I had enough on my mind without worrying about some sycophants ego. I walked back down to the main bar and sat at one of the stools, ordering a beer and chugging it back. This night was turning from cringe worthy to worse in a matter of minutes, and we hadn't even been here for half an hour! I let my hair down out of the bun Caroline had insisted I wear and tugged at my uncomfortably tight dress. This was the last time she was going to play dress ups with me. I was sitting for a few moments before I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was him

"Excuse the presumption Paige but, have I done something to upset you?" He questioned sitting down on the stool next to me

"No, not in particular," I responded

"Then why, may I ask, are you being so rude?" He asked

"Trust me, if I was being rude, you would know about it," I said, he smirked

"So this is just your usual chirpy self?" He questioned

"You bet," I replied. There he went again with that crooked smile.

"So nothing about me is,_ irritating_ you?" He asked

"Apart from the 20 questions?" I responded, he smiled again, waiting for an answer, "You want the truth?"

"Yes," He breathed. I studied him for a moment, considering my answer.

"Fine. I think it is ridiculous how just because you are a television star and I have a vagina that I am supposed to fall at your feet and beg you to let me worship you, which by the way would never happen. I think people like you use fame to your advantage and don't give a rat's ass about the rest of the world. I think it is pathetic how my generation is too busy judging on what they see instead of what they hear and I think that you _really_ picked the wrong girl when you thought you'd scoop up a local to have as your booty call while you're on vacation," I said taking a deep breath.

"You think I'm a shallow Hollywood type who's only interested in womanizing and partying, correct?" He asked sharply

"Hey, your words not mine," I said finishing off my beer, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to finish before tomorrow, So if you're looking for that booty call, I suggest you turn around and walk back into the VIP room, Caroline has been ready to spread them for you since she spotted you across the room. Goodnight,"

And with that I turned on my heels and walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Couldn't wait to upload Chapter 2 so here it is. Damon's POV. God I love this man!

All night my dreams were flooded with the vision of dark chestnut hair and green eyes. I imagined her lying across the king sized bed in my hotel suite, her hair spread out across my pillow. I dreamt of running my tongue over the contours of her collar bone, of exploring every inch of that extroidonary body with my hands. And then I had awoken with the _biggest_ morning wood of my life.

I took a long, cold shower and released myself several times. But for some reason, my dick just didn't want to lay low. Every time I would think I was all finished, a flash of green eyes would pop into my head and I would be hard as a fucking rock all over again. I had never met someone in my entire life that had had this effect on me, and then, last night, I had met _her. _Paige.

My boys and I had only been in town for two nights before we decided to venture into the City and see what this town had to offer. I was due to start a film in the seaside Australian City of Bryant Bay in March, so I had decided to take a much needed vacation and spend the summer here, Drinking and fucking as many hot broads as I could find. My best friend Alaric was here for a few weeks and had brought his friend Matt along for the ride, it didn't take us long to fall in love with Australia and want to see more, preferably the nightlife. So on Wednesday night we had chosen a modern looking bar in the city called Mint, and judging by the reaction of the Manager, they didn't have very many celebrities walk through their door, because we were immediately given the VIP room and our own private waiter. I was still coming to grips with how much attention I received for being on television. Sure, the show had been an instant hit, but I could never grasp the attention I got from everybody around me for simply being an actor. That attention was especially ripe within the female population. Over the past year I had gotten more tail then I had ever dreamed possible, most of the time I didn't even need to try. I would simply walk into a party or a club (or sometimes even a supermarket) and BAM! Blow job. BAM! Threesome. It was almost too easy.

That was until I met _her_. We were sitting in the VIP area when I noticed a blonde girl walking towards the bar. Big tits, blonde hair, pretty face, yeah, she would do. I only saw her friend from behind but she seemed to have curves in all the right places and an ass you could bounce a quarter off. I'd have the blonde, Matt and Alaric could fight each other for the girl with the ass.

"Hey Ric, do me a favour, go ask those two girls at the bar if they would like to join us," I said to my friend

"What am I, you're fucking hired help now. Go and ask them yourself superstar," Ric had responded.

Out of all my childhood friends, Ric and I were the only ones who had stayed close since I reached my level of fame. No matter how much my star rose, Ric still treated me like the same scruffy haired kid I had been when we met in junior high.

"Come on man, I'll let you take your pick," I smirked; Ric looked at me knowing it would be no choice of his. Whenever we went hunting tail together, the decision of who would end up with who ultimately ended up with me.

"Fine," Ric responded standing up and walking over to them.

I sat back and enjoyed my scotch as the girls and Ric made their way back over. I got another look at the blonde and decided she was perfect for the night. Hell, if she turned out decent in the sack I might even get her number for future romps; after all, I was new in town and didn't exactly have a solid black book here. I leant over to put my drink on the table, and when I looked up, the wind was knocked out of me. The friend was sitting next to the blonde, dark chestnut hair tied in a simple bun, the most perfect round breasts visible from her tight black cocktail dress, olive skin that looked softer then a cloud and then, _those eyes_. They were the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Almost cat like, but with the tiniest tinge of brown around the corneas. I couldn't take my eyes away from her.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you," The blonde said, I had almost forgot she was there, "My names Caroline,"

I felt like I couldn't speak. The brown haired beauty in front of me had taken me by surprise; I managed to find my voice finally "The pleasure is all mine,"

"Can I just say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE your show! My god I never miss an episode," The blonde rambled on. Oh god! It was going to be another one of those nights. Even with her hot accent, I didn't think I was in the mood to fuck a _fan_ girl tonight, hell she'd probley even call me by my TV characters name while we were fucking. It wouldn't be the first time. I directed my attention back to the brunette who hadn't said anything since they had sat down. Fuck, if I was going to screw a fan girl I may as well try to make it a threesome.

"And you are," I asked smoothly, looking directly at her. Fuck, she was stunning.

"Thirsty," She replied with a voice like an angel. Thirsty? She was fucking with me, well, this I didn't expect!

"She's just kidding," The blonde laughed awkwardly, "This is my very best friend, Paige,"

Paige? Beautiful name to go with the beautiful girl. I studied her curiously as she emptied the tiniest drop of alcohol from her glass into her mouth. Shit, she must be thirsty. I waved my hand at the waiter who was in the VIP area.

"Could you please get these two lovely ladies another cocktail," I demanded, turning my swagger on. "And put it on my tab,"

"I don't want a cocktail thank you," Paige said immediately. Alaric and Matt both looked at her with shock, and the blonde looked like she was about to bitch slap her across the face.

"Please, I insist," I replied. Why on earth wouldn't she want a drink? This was a club for Christ's sakes, and didn't she just say she was thirsty?

"Well, If you insist, I would much rather have a Scotch neat please," She told sternly, and as she did I swear my dick twitched. A scotch drinking beauty, well shit you don't find them every day. I smirked at her as she looked away from me and crossed her legs. The group fell silent until fan girl opened her giant trap again.

"I just have to ask _Damon_, what are you doing here! I had no idea that you were even in Australia!" She asked enthusiastically. Oh fuck, I was not in the mood for this shit. She leaned over the table and exposed her cleavage in my direction. Jesus, some women had no idea what tact was. Why would I even want to look at those tits when I had this angelic creature sitting right beside her to look at.

"Taking a few months vacation before I start shooting a movie in town," I replied, never taking my eyes off the brunette. She seemed to have no interest at all in our conversation, I had to change that. I had to hear her speak again, so I asked the most mundane question I could think of "So, _Paige_, Do you come here often?"

I was not expecting the snort that escaped her lips; it was a snort of mockery. The waiter brought over her scotch and she grabbed it from him, sipping it so seductively that I don't even think she realized she was doing it. My dick twitched, again.

"I'm sorry, what about my question did you find so amusing?" I asked

"Well, _Damon_," She replied, "As far as pick up lines go, that one's about as old as my grandmother,"

A giant smiled curled on my lips at her response. Everything that had come out of her mouth tonight took me by surprise. Who was this girl! She was fucking _epic_.

"_Paige!" _The blonde whispered, obviously assuming I would be offended by her bluntness. In all honesty, the only thing I was becoming was completely and utterly turned on.

"Is that so, how presumptuous of you to assume it was a pick up line," I grinned, I knew this would get a rise out of her. I saw the anger curl on her face as she prepared her attack on me.

" Well, considering how you've done nothing but stare at my chest from the moment I walked in here, I'm guessing that my assumption is fairly correct," She said in an almost shout, I'll give the girl one thing, she certainly was perceptive. She poured the rest of her scotch down her throat and I found myself wishing I could pour something of my own down there, "I'll meet you back in the main bar Care,"

"Where are you going?" The blonde replied. It was obvious she was mortified by her friends behaviour, having no idea how much I was enjoying it.

"Stay here and have fun, I'm just going to go back out there," She told her friend. Then, her beautiful green eyes stared at me, "Thank you for the drink,"

I studied her again trying to figure her out. She was obviously not interested in me and had taken offence to me openly staring at her chest, but she was still chivalrous enough to thank me for the drink. Who was this woman! I needed more!

"I'm so sorry about my friend, she's been really stressed out at uni lately and I guess she left her manners at home," The blonde told, I didn't need excuses, I needed to hear that velvet voice again, I needed to feel that tight little body of hers beneath me as I pumped her

"Excuse me for a moment," I said as I stood up and walked out of the VIP room. The blonde looked hurt, but fuck it, I wasn't about to sit there and pretend I was remotely interested in what she had to say. I had to find _her. _Paige.

I walked down into the main bar and was immediately met by the excited glare of many of the patrons. Fuck being an actor. My eyes moved to the bar where I saw her spectacular pair of legs crossed on a stool. As I moved closer I nearly came in my pants when she removed the clips in her hair and shook it out. It was curly and reached just above the contours of her perfect little ass. I saw her adjusting her clothing as I approached, I wanted nothing more than to ask if I could help her with her dress, but I figured that approached wouldn't fly with this broad. I would have to bring my A-game. I hesitated slightly as I walked behind her, taking in her scent.

"Excuse the presumption Paige but, have I done something to upset you?" I asked as I sat on one of the stools next to her. I must have been sporting a half wood because it hurt to sit down. She looked at me with the same fire, obviously pissed that I had followed her down here.

"No, not in particular," She said smoothly.

"Then why, may I ask, are you being so rude?" I asked. I wanted more witty banter

"Trust me, if I was being rude, you would know about it," She shot back at me. God, the fire in her voice was like foreplay to me. I couldn't help but smirk at her

"So this is just your usual chirpy self?" I asked curiously

"You bet," She replied. I shot her a smile, trying to let her know that her bluntness was doing nothing more then turning me on.

"So nothing about me is,_ irritating_ you?" I questioned

"Apart from the 20 questions?" She said automatically. I smiled again, but sat patiently waiting for her to answer my original question, "You want the truth?"

"Yes,"

"Fine. I think it is ridiculous how just because you are a television star and I have a vagina that I am supposed to fall at your feet and beg you to let me worship you, which by the way would never happen. I think people like you use fame to your advantage and don't give a rat's ass about the rest of the world. I think its pathetic how my generation is too busy judging on what they see instead of what they hear and I think that you _really_ picked the wrong girl when you thought you'd scoop up a local to have as your booty call while you're on vacation," She said taking a deep breath. This woman was nothing like I had ever come across. Sure, she saw through my entire facade which would make it that much harder to bed her, but I had always loved a challenge, I _never_ turned down a challenge.

"You think I'm a shallow Hollywood type who's only interested in womanizing and partying, correct?" I asked, trying to feign anger. But it wasn't working; my dick was becoming harder by the minute.

"Hey, your words not mine," She said as she skulled her beer. God, those lips! If they looked that good around the neck of a beer bottle imagine what they would look like around my cock, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an assignment to finish before tomorrow, So if you're looking for that booty call, I suggest you turn around and walk back into the VIP room, Caroline has been ready to spread them for you since she spotted you across the room. Goodnight," She huffed as she turned and walked out of the bar. I wanted to jump up and follow her, but I knew I wasn't getting any further with this girl tonight. I stared at her ass the whole time she walked out of the club, which did nothing for my hard as a rock pecker in my jeans. I ordered another drink at the bar and waited for my Paige infected wood to cease. After around 4 or 5 minutes I walked back into the VIP lounge where Blondie was still sitting, waiting for my return no doubt. It surprised me to see that she and Ric were chatting away. Good, maybe one of us will get laid tonight.

"So, Caroline was it," I asked as I sat down, "I would like you to do me a favour,"

"Sure Damon, anything," She cooed

"I want to know everything there is to know about _Paige," _


	3. Chapter 3

**A**_**/N Wow, Thanks for much for the feedback guys, it means a lot that you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. I wish that most of you didn't review anonymously because I would have loved to reply! I have written about 15 Chapters so far, So I am happy to keep posting as long as you all want to keep reading so please let me know if you are still enjoying it, or any events you would like to see happen ;) **_

_**I don't own any characters, except Damon (in my fricken dreams)**_

**Chapter 3-**

Today had been a BITCH. I had overslept, missed my train to university, forgotten my assignment for my first class and forgotten my ATM card so I couldn't treat myself to a coffee. Thankfully it was now 3 o'clock and my last lecture for the day had finished, it was also my second last day before the end of term, and the start of summer break. I made sure I had all my stuff as I exited the auditorium and walked out onto the busy campus. Knowing my luck today I was bound to leave my apartment keys in there! I was satisfied that I was finished for the day when I saw _them_. The beautiful ice blue eyes from the night before. I was almost mesmerized by them until I remembered who they belonged to. _Damon Salvatore_. Shit. What was he doing here? The Hollywood _dickhead _had ruined my evening last night, and I was not about to let him make this day go from bad to hell.

"Good afternoon Paige," He smirked, standing off the bench he had been sitting on and walking over to me. I was still trying to comprehend why a world renowned television star was on my uni campus temporarily causing me to become speechless. He smirked, obviously realizing the diabolical inner monologue I was having with myself. That cocky grin was enough to break the trance and bring me crashing back to reality, with a definite haze of rage surrounding me.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I asked, He grinned again; obviously my potty mouth and foul temper amused him.

"Ah, you know, I'm thinking about taking a few classes, thought I would check out the campus," Damon grinned

"The semester is nearly over idiot," I retorted

"So you caught me. I wanted to see you," He said. I stood there dumbfounded. Why on earth would he ever want to see me again, hadn't I made it clear last night at Mint that I was not interested in him by being completely and utterly mannerless.

"Didn't you get the message last night, or don't you speak _Bitch_. I'm not interested," I said as I began to walk away from him, suddenly I stopped and spun around, "Hold on a minute, how the _hell_ did you know I would be here?" He began smirking his damned crooked smile again as he took a step closer. God I just wanted to slap that stupid grin off his face. I told myself I'd keep that as option B and take the civil route first.

"I have my ways," He replied, obviously very happy with himself that he had caught me off guard. I was not in the mood for this bullshit right now, all I wanted to do was go home, take a long bath, and forget this god forsaken day had ever happened.

"I bet you do. Alright then, out with it big shot," I said

"Excuse me?" He asked confused

"I'm sure you've come here with some proposition so you can take me out, make me think you're just a poor misunderstood artist, fuck me senseless, by the looks of you give me an STD then never call me again, so, what's the angle?" I asked. Damon began laughing, which was the last response I had expected. I didn't know why but this made me turn from angry to furious, "What the fuck is so funny?"

"You thought I came here to ask you out?" He laughed. I felt a mixture of rage and embarrassment course through me entire body at his amusement.

"Don't play dumb with me asshole, I saw you ogling my assets last night, don't deny it," I retorted, he cleared his throat and tried to stop himself from laughing. He took another step forward

"Well your right about one thing, I did come here with a proposition, but it doesn't include me taking you out or fucking you senseless," He said with a smartass grin. I looked down on the ground, completely and utterly embarrassed. Of course he didn't come to ask me out, Look at the man, he was gorgeous, and what was I? I straightened up. I might not be on the same calibre in the looks department but I certainly had one thing this _jackass_ didn't. Integrity.

"Well what is it," I asked, trying to seem indifferent to him laughing at me

"I heard through the grapevine that you are very talented on a surf board," He explained. I stared at him in utter confusion. How on earth had this become a topic of conversation?

"Yeah?" I retorted

"And I was hoping that you would be able to give me some lessons," He finished.

Now it was my turn to laugh. I had to have been getting punked. A famous actor showing up at my university campus to ask for what? Free surf lessons? There must be a new MTV show where celebrities play practical jokes on the public.

"You came here to ask for surf lessons? Seriously?" I asked sizing him up, he nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving mine, "Well as fun as that sounds I think I'm going to have to pass,"

"Please?" He cooed, I smirked

"I would rather slide down a banister of razor blades and land in a pool of lemon juice. Answer your question? Goodbye Damon," I huffed. I turned on my heels to walk away when I heard his velvet voice shout after me

"I'll pay you," He said, I stopped in my tracks at these words, "$200 an hour,"

I spun around and looked at him as if he had just told me that Lindsay Lohan had graduated Harvard with a Law Degree. $200 an hour! That was two weeks' worth of rent. I worked my ass off at the bar and only earned $16 an hour. I had just got a stack of bills, and even with the uni semester ending and me picking up more shifts at the bar, things were going to be tight, and I could really use the cash. I considered his proposal for a few moments and decided that I could put up with his ego for the sake of the cash.

"Fine I'll do it," I said sternly, "But just so we're clear, I am purely doing this for the cash. I still can't stand the sight of you,"

"Oh, I think that your opinion might change once you see me without a shirt on," He grinned, I rolled my eyes. I couldn't deny that he was unbelievably gorgeous. From his shaggy black hair, his piercing ice blue eyes to his strongly defined jaw line, He was the epitome of a male god. But he knew it, and that, to me, made him as attractive as Lyle Lovett. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my bag and scribbled my digits down for him

"Whatever. Here is my number, text me and we can arrange a time to go," I said, I offered the paper to him, but as he went to take it, I pulled it back, "Don't, make me regret this,"

"Trust me gorgeous, you won't," He smirked. I rolled my eyes again at the Adonis in front of me and turned and walked away.

"CAROLINE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed into my cell phone after I had got back to the confines of my apartment

"Me? What about you? Ditching me at the bar like that. Total lame girl move," She retorted

"Please, as if you wanted me there cramping your style while you threw yourself at _Damon Salvatore,"_ I mimicked how she had said his name in the club, "And speaking of Damon Salvatore, guess who showed up outside my lecture this afternoon," I heard a girlish giggle on the other end of the line. She was unbelievable "You wouldn't have had something to do with that would you?"

"Me? No never," She responded almost a little too quickly, she resumed her giggle, which at this moment, was the equivalent of a red cape to a bull.

"Caroline! Seriously. I don't have time for this sort of nonsense," I yelled

"Nonsense! A famous actor wants to date you and you think its nonsense!" She asked

"He doesn't want to date me," I said softly, "He asked me for surf lessons,"

"A non-date, both of you half naked and wet, jeez he's better than I thought," She replied with a smile so big I could hear it over the phone

"Better? What are you talking about," I asked confused

"Come on Paige, do you _really_ think the only thing he wants from you is surf lessons? I mean come on, with the amount of money that guy has he could fly Kelly Slater himself out here for a private lesson. But instead, he asked you. Don't you think that tells you something?" She said

"Yeah, it tells me that this guy is a bigger asshole then I first thought. I'm struggling to make rent while he's throwing two week's worth of it around on an hour surf lesson!" I told

"$200, why are you so mad if you are going to be making that much cash!" She yelled

"Because, my friend went behind my back and fraternised with the enemy. Total lame girl move," I told.

I hung up the phone with Caroline soon after that and decided to run myself a long, hot bath and soak off the evidence of today. But whenever I closed my eyes, all I saw were the same ice blue pair staring back at me. God, _why_ did Mr. Hollywood have to be so gorgeous? It would be easier to ignore him if he was unattractive, but this man was sex on a stick. I heard my phone vibrate on the vanity beside the tub, so I leaned over and opened the text message from an unknown number.

_**Paige,**_

_**Does first thing Saturday morning work for you?**_

_**Damon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N He He, Cheeky of me, 2 chapter uploads today Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up early like a kid on Christmas morning. And as per usual, I had the morning wood from hell. This was becoming a regular occurrence since I had met Paige, and hopefully, after today, I would finally have her out of my system. I'd fuck her and hopefully all this day dreaming would end. I had no idea why this woman affected me so much, maybe it was her looks, or maybe it was the fact that she was the first woman in a long time that hadn't just fallen into bed with me. She was a challenge I was hell bent on conquering.

I had my usual cold shower and got some release, imagining it was her tiny hands around my cock instead of my own, imagining she was moaning my name instead of me moaning hers. I came within minutes but it still didn't seem to satisfy me. It was becoming quite obvious the only way I was going to be satisfied is when I finally had her beneath me.

I slipped into a pair of board shorts and put a simple black tee over the top. I made sure my trunks were on tight, not wanting to run the risk of my shorts coming off in a powerful wave. Although, maybe once she got a look at the size of me she would finally crack. I wasn't an idiot, I knew what I had going on down there, and like plenty of women before her she would get on her knees in amazement. No, she wasn't that kind of broad, she was going to make me work for it. It was a few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 6.45Am. God this girl was prompt. I walked over to the door and flung it open, nearly coming in my pants at the sight before me. There she was her chestnut hair out and flowing down her body, past her bikini clad tits which left little to the imagination. She had a jewelled love heart stud in her belly button which drew my attention to her subtly defined abs. This teamed with the shortest shorts known to man which showed off her perfectly tanned and toned legs. This woman was a goddess. I'd definitely need another cold shower before we left. Hell, I don't even think I could make it that far.

"If you're finished checking me out Salvatore, let's get going," She said sharply as she handed me a coffee

"Well shit, you can't blame a guy when you show up at his door looking like that," I smiled, I couldn't resist myself. I thought I saw her lips almost curl into a smile before her shield came straight back up

"Come on, the waves aren't going to wait for us," She said turning on her heels and walking towards the elevator. I closed the door of my presidential suite and followed her, never taking my eyes off that perfect little ass as we walked. The doors of the elevator closed and I realized for the first time since we met, she couldn't escape anywhere. For 45 seconds she was mine.

"Thanks for the coffee by the way; I don't know what is better. The taste of this, or the fact that you delivered it to me wearing _that_," I smirked. Paige lunged forward and grabbed the Stop button on the elevator and it came to an abrupt stop, I looked up at her in shock, "What the fuck?"

"Listen to me _Hollywood_, don't mistake the fact that I am teaching you to surf for any notion that I can even stand the sight of you. I am purely in this for the cash. So if you _want_ me to give you lessons you need to cut this bullshit flirtation right now or as soon as these doors re-open you're going to be limping out of here missing an important part of your pathetic excuse for a male, anatomy. You have _no_ chance of scoring with me, are we clear?" She challenged, staring me down with those cat green eyes of hers. A smile crept across my lips. She was a beacon. I had never in my entire life met a woman so beautiful and so full of fire. It was intimidating. And sexy as fucking hell!

"Crystal," I grinned at her. Satisfied with my answer she released the stop button and the elevator continued it's decent.

"And wipe that smartass grin off your face while you're at it," She added.

"No, No, No, you're doing it all wrong!" I yelled, it was now 8.00am and Damon and I had been doing this whole lesson thing for over an hour. I was becoming extroidonary frustrated at trying to teach him balance that I had to fight the urge to screw the money and go home. As much as I hated to admit it, the highlight of the morning so far had been when he had removed his tight black shirt and revealed, quite possibly the most incredibly toned body I had ever seen. I couldn't deny that he was fucking gorgeous, there didn't seem to be a part of him that wasn't preened to perfection. But there was no way in _hell_ I was going to let him know that. I had kept my salivating to a minimal and tried to focus on teaching the bozo the basics of surfing.

"I'm just doing what you say!" He yelled back at me with more venom then I had ever heard in his voice. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was getting frustrated.

"Well with that attitude no wonder you're getting it wrong," I screamed back. We both paused for a minute and smiled. I had to admit, I liked the way he pushed my buttons

"Paige come on, we've been doing this for over an hour, can't we go in the water yet?" He asked me in an almost pleading voice

"You think you're ready for that Hollywood?" I asked glibly

"Yeah, I do!" He retorted with his trademark grin

"Fine, let's see what you're made of!" I said grabbing my board. He followed suit and we began paddling out towards the smaller waves on Bridges Beach. I had chosen this particular location because it was a local spot, with hardly any tourists. The last thing I needed was a bunch of teenage girls re enforcing this dickheads ego and making this endeavour more painful than it had to be. We paddled out about ten metres before we came to the beginning of the reef "Okay we need to get over this reef part and out to the decent waves, so what I want you to do is watch me then copy okay. I need you to push off with your feet, paddle hard then get into a praying position and go underneath it right before the reef waves hit you, if you get sucked under don't worry too much, just try it again, But I want you to watch me first okay!"

"Okay," He replied. I demonstrated what I had explained to him and surfaced on the other side of the reef. I watched as Damon copied my exact movements and surfaced directly next to me

"Well done!" I beamed a little too excitedly. I had to admit, I was glad he didn't get himself hurt. As much as he got on my nerves, I still think my conscience would have kicked in. _Maybe_

"I told you I was ready," He smirked

"You made it under a wave, I wouldn't start polishing off a trophy just yet Kelly Slater," I smiled.

Around 45 minutes later Damon had successfully caught three waves, and it was becoming obvious to me that he was a natural athlete. He had great balance and timing, two of the most important things in surfing. He paddled back out to the reef where I was sitting on my board

"That was such a rush," He beamed, his last wave had been the biggest of the day

"You did so great!" I encouraged, "I'm beginning to think you don't need any more lessons, you are a natural,"

"I think you're just a really good teacher," He complimented; I blushed, momentarily resting my eyes on his insanely ripped chest.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Was it what you were expecting?"

"A little harder, everybody makes it look so easy," He laughed

"I guess, it's just one of those things though, once you learn you'll never stop," I replied

'How long have you been surfing?" He asked

'Since I was a kid, I have three brothers so it was always something we would do together," I told

"Three brothers? Let me guess, you're the youngest," He said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah I am, how'd you know?" I asked

"Because of how tough you are," He smiled

"Growing up with 3 boys, constantly contesting for food and the TV remote, you learn to be," I laughed

"Do they all live here?" He asked

"No, all my family live back east, I don't really get to see them that much," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Caroline and a few of my other girlfriends were the closet thing I had to family on this side of Australia.

"I'm sorry, that must suck," He said, 'I know the feeling though, the way my schedule is I barely see my family either,"

"But you do have some free time, I mean, didn't you say the other night that you're spending the summer here?" I asked curiously

"Truth is, I don't really get along with anyone but my brother Stefan. My Mom, passed when I was younger, and my father well, My 'profession' isn't exactly good enough in his eyes," He explained

"What? You're on a wildly successful television show, how is that not good enough?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I get paid based on looks instead of intellect in his opinion, which, is inexcusable. Being the eldest son, I was supposed to go to college, study business and then join the family business to one day take over from my father when he retired. I pretty much broke his heart the day I dropped out of Yale and moved to Hollywood," He smiled, "But, you only have one life you know, you have to follow your heart, even if you break someone else's in the process,"

"You were at Yale? I've heard that's a really good school in the states," I said

"What, surprised I actually have a brain?" He teased

"Well, yeah," I said honestly, we both smirked. We sat on our boards in silence for a moment, "I'm sorry about your dad,"

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do," He said softly. I knew that it hurt him a lot more then he was willing to show, "The ironic part is that Stefan followed in my footsteps and at UCLA studying film. If you were to go on history you would think my father would be furious but, he doesn't have a problem with it,"

"Pardon my French but, he sounds like a fucking asshole," I responded, He laughed dryly

"You know, you're actually fun to hang out with when you're not being a total bitch," He grinned

"And you're actually a nice guy when you're not staring at my boobs," I grinned

"Well can you blame me, they are very nice boobs," He responded

"Damon, what did I tell you about the flirting," I warned

"I wasn't flirting, I was merely stating a fact, it's completely different," He said as I laughed

"You're right though, this has been fun," I said

"What, where you expecting to have a miserable time," He said

"Well yeah," I joked as he playfully splashed me, "I'm sorry that I have been.."

"A complete bitch?" He finished, I splashed him back

"I was going to say rude but, yeah I guess you could say I have been a, bitch," I grinned, "I apologise for judging you before I knew you that was wrong. You seem like a nice guy,"

"A compliment? Wow, hell must have frozen over," He laughed

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you," I smiled; he looked at me with hooded eyes. They weren't the ice blue beacons I was used to, but dark and full of something I couldn't quite comprehend

"That was a moment?" He asked in a velvet voice, his eyes still bearing down into mine

"You know what I mean," I said, I was staring back at him with curiosity; he had the strangest look on his face. Before I knew what was happening his board had drifted over to mine

"God you're beautiful," He said. His board was nearly touching mine. Whether it was my complete and utter brain function relapse of the fact that I let my naivety get the best of me, I didn't realise what had happened until I tasted his salty lips on mine. I immediately pulled away and stared at him dumfounded, before my instincts took over and my hand reached his face, slapping him hard. I started paddling back towards the shore, leaving Damon yelling my name behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! My laptop has been broken! I know how frustrating it is to get into a fanfic and then the bloody Author doesn't update for ages! I am mentally slapping myself don't worry!**

**Thanks so much for all the love, I'm glad you love Paige and Damon as much as I do. Hope you like the next few chaps And as usual I don't own TVD **

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hi Caroline, it's Damon Salvatore," I greeted as I waited for the cab to pick me up from the beach. I had been sitting on my board talking with Paige when I had let me stupid impulses get the best of me. We were finally communicating; she was finally letting her walls down so I could see what had made her tick. She had shared about her family, letting me know about her brothers, which was definitely progress. I had told her about my own family troubles, and she had been full of empathy. Then she gave me this look, a look of innocence mixed with pure sexuality. That look, teamed with her barely there bikini, dark wet hair and smooth olive skin had caused my dick to rise and me to drift my board towards hers and kiss her. Her lips had been the softest things I had ever felt, they were full and tasted like cherries and salt water. But it seemed the satisfaction of the kiss was only on my end because after a few moments she had slapped me, swam back to shore, and left me here. I guess I couldn't really blame her reaction, but what can I say, sometimes my dick makes the decisions. I had tried to call her cell but she had turned it off, predicting my calls. I needed to see her, to fix my mistake, so I called the one person I knew would help. Blondie.

"_Damon_," She cooed, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you could give me Paige's address." I asked, attempting to sound suave but my urgency was stuck out like a sore thumb

"I don't know Damon, she is pretty mad at me for telling you where to find her the other day," Caroline responded.

"Please Caroline, I wouldn't ask you unless it was important," I said, I needed to turn my swagger on, "I wouldn't dream of compromising your friendship with her,"

"I _know_ you wouldn't," She cooed back, god, even while helping me pursue her friend, she was still hitting on me, "Okay, She lives at 116/115 Bellevue Terrace, you'll need to punch in the code to get through the security doors, it's 2728,"

"2728, great, Thank you so much. I owe you one," I told her, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left my lips

"Oh I know you do, and you should know that I intend on collecting ASAP," She giggled

"Thanks Caroline. Bye," I said stiffly as I ended the call.

Fifteen minutes later I was standing outside Paige's apartment. It was an older style building and it seemed to be full of older people which surprised me. I had expected her, being a college student, to live in a massive dorm type place. This only made me more curious about her. But since I had met her I had learnt that nothing about her was to be expected. I knocked on the door, hoping that she had come straight home, and to my delight she flung open the door. The look on her face was enough to diminish any happy feelings I had.

"I'm sorry; did you want a punch to go with the slap?" She asked, I tried to hold back a smile at her quick wit. I took a moment to take her in. Her chestnut hair was still wet, but I could see her natural ringlets starting to form. She had slipped on a tight white shirt, but the outline of her perfect figure was still perfectly visible. _Now's not the time for a boner Salvatore!_

"Paige I came to apologise," I started

"Of course you did," She said rolling her eyes, "I would ask how you found out where I lived, but I know Caroline too well to even ponder the question,"

"Don't be pissed at her, she was just helping me out," I told. The way I'd been screwing up with this broad the last thing I wanted was for Blondie to catch the heat, I'd probley no doubt need her help again in the future. There was a silent beat, and I could feel the anger coming out of her pores, "Paige I'm sorry okay, I don't know what I was thinking,"

"You were thinking with your dick, which shouldn't surprise me," She offered bluntly

"I know and I'm sorry. We were having a great time and I ruined it," I pleaded

"Look Damon, I was willing to do the whole surf lesson thing, hell, I was even willing to maybe do the friends thing, but I can't do anything else, and I warned you about that," She said sternly. At this point any sane person would realize they had no chance of scoring with this tail, turn on their heels and make an attempt to save a little dignity. It was then that I realized it wasn't just about Paige being a challenge, I realized that I wanted to _know_ her; I needed to find out what made her tick.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot, and I need you to know that I really am sorry," I told her, partially meaning it. I wasn't sorry that I got to feel her lips on mine, but I was sorry that it had made her so uncomfortable, "I just hope that you can forgive me and we can still do lessons together,"

She stood there thinking for what felt like forever, she finally nodded at me

"Apology accepted. But if you try anything like that with me again, I swear to you, you'll be going home with more than a little slap," She said, I couldn't help but smile at this

"That slap was little? Geez, remind me never to fuck with you," I grinned. Her green eyes fluttered with amusement

"Just give me a call when you want another lesson and I'll try to make sure I'm free," She said, "Goodbye Damon,"

"See you," I smiled as she closed the door. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for convincing her to forgive me. But as I turned to walk down the hallway, I didn't know whether it was because it brought me one step closer to nailing or, or one step closer to getting to know her.

It had been a few weeks since Damon and I had started our lessons. Well, the first two days were lessons, since then he had become almost as good as I was, if not better, so it was more like surfing with a friend. We went out a couple of times a week, and he seemed to have taken my warning seriously because he had stopped with the flirting and hadn't tried to kiss me again. I don't know why it had bugged me so much, most girls would kill a family member to be in my position, But I had swore to myself that I would never fall in love again, much less with an infamous playboy like Damon Salvatore. Sure, he was the most attractive man I had ever met, and judging by the bulge in his board shorts I'm quite certain the sex would be anything less than fantastic, But there was no way I was going to become another notch on _that_ bedpost.

I was folding up laundry on Friday afternoon when I heard a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw Mr. Hollywood himself standing there with a grin. _Cocky prick_

"Come on Matthews, let me in," He bellowed, I removed the security chain and unlocked the door

"Did we have plans to surf?" I asked confused. He wasn't dressed for the beach but the way my scatter brain mind had been operating lately, it was just like me to forget I had plans with him

"Nope," He said as he strolled past me into my apartment as if it were his own

"Come on in," I said sarcastically as I closed the door and turned to see him admiring my bookshelf, "Are you right there, inspecting all my stuff?"

"I never pegged you for a Salinger girl," He said picking up a few books off the shelf

"And I never pegged you for a _snoop_!" I warned, grabbing the book out of his hands and putting it back. He smirked at me. This witty banter had become a trademark of ours, "So Hollywood, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, _Australia_, I just dropped Ric and Matt off at the airport and realized, it's Friday night and my boys are no longer in town for me to play with, So it got me thinking as to who would accompany me out on the town this evening," He said with a look of pure mischief. I'd seen this look numerous times before, and the events that followed it were never good

"Oh No, No, No, No, No, count me out," I said, "I already have plans,"

"What? Listening to music and performing menial domestic chores?" He asked looking at my half finished laundry; I looked at him a little embarrassed. How had he known?

"Excuse me, but laundry is a perfectly acceptable Friday night activity," I said trying to save a little face.

"Not for a college student who just recently started her summer break," He replied, "Come on, come out with me, have a few drinks, relax, you might even have some fun!"

"Fun? With you? Don't make me laugh Salvatore," I teased with a grin

"Come on Paige, don't make me beg," He said with his puppy dog eyes, "It's beneath me, but by god I will do it!"

"Fine!" I answered abruptly, "But I'm not going to have fun unless I want to,"

"Deal," He smirked, sitting on my armchair and folding his legs out on my ottoman

"So I guess I'll just meet you there, I need to shower and get ready," I said, he put his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows as he always did when he was teasing me

"I'll wait," He smirked

"I should have known you would," I sighed, turning on my heels to my bathroom, "Just don't, touch anything, okay?"

"Scouts honour!" He teased as I walked into my bathroom.

Half an hour, a shower, a pair of skinny jeans and a bit of lip gloss later, I was ready for a night out. Caroline would be absolutely mortified if she saw my ensemble and lack of cosmetics but if I was going to be subjected to the irritation that was Damon Salvatore all evening, I sure as hell wasn't going to do it in an uncomfortable dress and hooker heels. I walked out into the living room putting on a pair of earrings and grabbing a clutch bag off the table

"Ready," I asked

"Jeez Paige, you didn't have to dress up for silly old me," He teased

"Shut up and let's go before I change my mind," I warned.

I took Damon to a local dive bar in the harbour district which played local acoustic music. I figured most of the patrons here would never have seen _Vampire Lives_ and wouldn't bother us as much as they would in the city. We walked in and sat down at the bar, I ordered myself a scotch and Damon ordered the same.

"Gee Paige, this place is really happening," He judged looking around. It was filled with a lot of locals whose idea of a good night out was converse, cheap beer and good tunes.

"Listen, If I'm going to have to endure a night on the town with you, I'm going to do so without a frenzy of women gushing about how much they just _love_ your show, I figured this place would be perfect," I said as I slowly sipped my scotch, "Plus, the music here is great,"

"Do you get jealous of the frenzy of women Matthews?" He teased playfully

"Yeah, I'm jealous that they can make their way through life on such little brain cells," I replied, he laughed

"The things that come out of your mouth never cease to amaze me," He grinned

"What?" I asked confused

"I just never know what you're going to say, it's very refreshing," He said, "Back home, well in L.A, I mean, everyone is so fake, they say what you want to hear instead of what they think. You're different,"

"It's because they're too busy kissing each other's asses," I said, he smirked again

"You know, for somebody who is studying Film and Television Production, you sure do hate the industry," He said

"Of course I hate it, there is definitely something wrong with the world when breast size trumps talent," I told

"You're right," He agreed, "But, it's just part of the game you know, and its part of society. Do you think _Titanic_ would have been such a giant hit if they had cast Jonah Hill instead of Leonardo DiCaprio,"

"The idealist in me would like to say it wouldn't have mattered, the artistic integrity would still have been upheld regardless of the looks of the lead actor, but the realist in me knows that isn't true," I told, "It just upsets me that our society holds beauty in a higher premium then talent,"

"It's unfortunately the game baby," Damon said, "But, I can't sit here and be a hypocrite. I mean, do you think I would have been cast in _Vampire Lives_ if I didn't look like I do,"

"God you're so full of yourself," I said

"No, hear me out. I'm not sitting here and professing my adoration for my looks, I'm simply saying that, I realize from the attention that I receive that I am somewhat attractive to the other sex, and to the studios, that sells a lot more movie tickets and brings in a lot more audience then talent most of the time, it's just the way of the world,"

"I get what you're saying," I said, 'And it makes me feel sorry for you,"

"Why?" He asked

"Doesn't it upset you that millions of people judge your self-worth upon your abs instead of your acting ability," I asked

"Sometimes. It sort of re-enforces a lot of the points my father made when I moved out to L.A, that it was a shallow life, I'd have no real accomplishes. But, at the end of the day, I get to wake up and do the thing I love the most in the world, So I don't really care what other people's ideas of my worth are, It makes me happy and to me, that's all I need," He explained, I smiled. In the few weeks that I had been hanging out with Damon, he had actually come to surprise me. He was intelligent, opinionated, and had a way of making me feel comfortable with him. We were slowly becoming good friends.

"You surprise me with how grounded you are sometimes," I said, he looked at me in disbelief, "Don't get me wrong, you're still an ass sometimes but, it seems as though you are in the industry for the right reasons. It's not because it makes you famous, it's because it makes you happy,"

"And what, you thought I was just in it for the millions of dollars and phone numbers I receive?" He smirked

'Well yeah, basically," I responded

"You and your presumptions Matthews," He shook his head taking a sip of his drink. At that moment, Bree, the owner came over and leant against the bar where Damon and I were sitting. I had been coming to this bar since I moved to Bryant's Bay, and Bree had come to have a soft spot for me.

"Hey baby girl, how you doing?" Bree asked kissing my cheek

"Bree, I'm great thanks, yourself?" I asked politely

"Ah you know, working hard," She grinned, "Are you singing tonight baby girl?"

"No I don't think so," I replied blushing a little

"Oh come on, you know everybody loves your stuff," Bree cooed

"No not tonight, I didn't bring my guitar anyway," I told

'Well if you change your mind, you know Dale will always lend you his," She grinned as her eyes fell upon Damon, It was only a matter of time before she did. Bree had a reputation around town of being the original cougar, before it became 'cool' to be one, "Well, what do we have here; you're on a date girl?"

"No!" I replied a little too quickly, Damon smiled at my response, "He's just a friend,"

"Well Paige, your friend sure is gorgeous," Bree smiled at him, "What's your name sugar?"

"Damon," He grinned taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it. God, I couldn't take this man anywhere!

"An American in our midst, Well Damon, I'm Bree, I own this place, so if you need _anything_, anything at all, you come see me okay," She smiled with a cheeky wink

"Will do, thank you Bree," He said as he gave her his signature crooked smile, she blushed as she walked away, never taking her eyes off him. I shook my head at her forwardness, even when they didn't know he was famous, women fell to the feet of Damon Salvatore

"What?" He asked innocently

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" I asked with a smile

"Nope, I was cursed with this gorgeous face," He joked, I shook my head again, "So what was she talking about,"

"What?" I asked

"About you singing?" He asked

"Oh, I play down here sometimes," I said casually

"Play? As in what?" He questioned

"As in I sing and play guitar," I told

"No way! You have to play for me sometime!" He beamed

"No, No, that will not be happening," I said

'Why not!" He objected

"Because I have terrible stage fright," I lied.

"Liar," He said, "You sing for all these people but you can't sing for me,"

"I'm really not that good Damon, just forget it," I told

"You're going to let me be the judge of that!" He replied

"God you're stubborn!" I said

"Oh and you're not?" He asked, I grinned

"Point taken," I smiled, "So how long before you start shooting your movie?"

"Not until March," He replied

'And you're going to be staying here all summer?" I asked

"That's the plan, it's been too long since I've just relaxed and enjoyed myself. I'm constantly on set or doing interviews or attending openings. It gets exhausting," He said

"Oh poor baby, life of the Hollywood big shot seems so terrible!" I teased

"What about you missy, it's my turn to interrogate you!" He said

"Fine,' I replied

"When your birthday?" He asked

"May 3rd," I replied

"What year?" He queried

"1988," I replied, I could see him calculating my age in his head, "I'm 23"

"I was getting there!" He smiled, "Favourite colour?"

"Blue," I replied

"Marital status?" He teased

"You know that already," I said

'No I don't, for all I know the only reason you rejected my romantic advances is because you have some rich businessman of a husband whose currently overseas closing some big merger,' He smiled

"Oh yeah, _that's_ the reason," I told

"Why is that anyway? I mean, you're not exactly horrible to look at," He said, "And you're actually fun when you're not being Bitchzilla 2000,"

"Thanks, I think," I said

"You know what I mean, why are you single?" He asked. I pondered his question for a while, not wanting to give too much away. The last thing I wanted to do tonight was talk about _him_, especially with Damon. I hadn't spoken of what happened in nearly a year.

"I had a bad break up and just, haven't really dated anyone since," I told, he went quiet for a moment

"Took yourself out of the game huh?" He asked

"Something like that," I replied, "But aside from that I'm just too busy. It cost a lot to live in the city so I bust my butt at the bar, plus uni takes up a lot of my time,"

"It takes a while to get over," He said as I looked at him strangely, "A broken heart I mean,"

"I guess," I said in an almost whisper. We were both quiet for a few moments

"So aren't you going to start interrogating me, don't you want to know what makes Damon Salvatore tick?" He asked

"Nope," I replied

'Really?" He asked, "Or is it just because my True Hollywood Story was on E! Last night and you already got my back story," I blushed. I HAD stumbled across it on E! Last night and spent two hours engrossed in his past. "Ah, caught you," He grinned

"I may have stumbled across it why I was flicking channels," I offered

"Who are you kidding, you were fascinated," He smirked smugly, "I bet you Tivoed it.

"Do they consult you on that stuff by the way?" I asked curiously

"Nope. They basically ask you if you want to be interviewed for it, which I _didn't_, and then they start digging through your life, finding old school teachers, childhood friends. Most of what they say is half truths anyway," He said, "I hate all that stuff,"

"What?" I asked

"Interviews, TV specials, exclusives, but, its part of the game so I have to play along," He said, "You just have to try and be so perfect all the time. It's just, not me," I stared at him with compassion. He really was just a normal guy underneath it all, and it made me happy that I was lucky enough to get to see that side of him

"Fuck this," I said, he looked at me with a confused expression and raised his eyebrows

"What?" He asked confused

"All this heavy talk, let's get some shots and get good and drunk," I smiled, "I've decided that I'm going to have fun tonight,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a little past 2 am when Paige and I finally got into a taxi. She was giggling at something she had said that I didn't quite catch, and all I could do was smile to myself. In the past few weeks that we had been hanging out, I had never seen this side of her. She was so carefree, so full of life, so, Paige. And it made me start falling for her a little more then I already was. I had promised her the day that I had kissed her that I would behave myself and quit the flirting. The male side of me wanted to say to hell with it, bang her over the head with a club and drag her back to my cave, but my heart told me that if she wanted a friend, that's what I would be. Until I could convince her that we could be more, that is.

I had cracked a semi hard on tonight when she had walked into her living room. She was dressed simply in skinny jeans and a singlet, with her long hair in a braid and minimal make up on. This woman could make a plastic bag look sexy; _I'd have to test that theory one day_. I had soon decided that this was the look I liked best on her (I assumed once I saw her naked that would be my favourite look). It screamed everything that she was. Simple and elegant. When we had gotten to the bar I was surprised to learn that she was a singer, who also played guitar. God was there nothing this girl couldn't accomplish. A scotch drinking, surfing, singing guitar player with a smoking body. How in god's name was she single? We had sat drinking, talking, laughing, and 6 hours later we were both sufficiently buzzed and in a cab on the way home.

"Arm gowna schlep well tonight," She slurred, I looked at her confused

"I'm sorry Matthews, was that English?" I teased. She had downed about three more shots than me, and although she could hold her liquor, it was clear she'd had more then she could handle tonight

"I _said_," She slurred, "I'm gunna sleep well tonight,"

"You'll pass out in this cab the rate you're going missy," I laughed

"Will not," She yawned, I laughed dryly. Even in the drunk mess of a state she was in, she was still the most refreshingly beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, "Damon?"

"Yeah?" I answered

"Thanks for tonight," She yawned again, "I had fun,"

"I'm glad," I smiled

"You're not as big of a dick," She said with a hiccup and a laugh, "As I thought you were,"

"Well thank you," I grinned again, she yawned before she gently closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber. By the time we arrived at my hotel she was snoring loudly on my shoulder. There was no way in hell I was going to leave her drunk and alone with the cab driver, and it would be another 45 minutes until I got home if I took her back to her house then came back, so I decided to carry her upstairs and let her sleep it off in my suite. I gave the cab driver a 100 bill and gently picked Paige up in my arms. Despite the fact that she snored like a truck driver, she was as light as a feather. She didn't stir at all the entire way up to my suite. I gently laid her down in my bed, removed her shoes and tucked her in tightly. I swept a stray hair across her face and looked at the brown haired beauty in my bed. She fascinated me like no one ever had, and the more I found out about her, the clearer it became that I was falling completely and utterly in love with her. And _this_, was the most terrifying thing in the world to me. I didn't do love, heck, I barely did one girl more than once. But Paige, fuck, she was something else entirely.

I woke up with an elephant sitting on my head. At least that's what it felt like. God, how much had I drank last night? I rolled over in what felt like a cloud and realized that I was not in my own bed. There's no way in hell that my K-Mart mattress felt this good. Hell, the train seats were more comfortable then my bed. Much to my own detriment, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. In all honesty I didn't need to see it to know where I was. I could smell his beautiful scent all over the pillow, but here I was. In _Damon's Bed_. Oh god, how had I got here? I immediately ran my hands over my body and realized I was wearing clothes. At least that was a good sign. The clock on the bedside table told me that it was nearly noon, and I noticed that there was a glass of water and an aspirin on the table. I consumed them both greedily before I heard him come through the door.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," He cooed, he was carrying two coffee mugs and a take away bag

'If you value your life, that better be coffee," I grumbled, flopping over and moving my hand to my head

"It certainly is," He said sitting next to me and handing me the mug, I sipped it gently, "Is someone a bit hung-over?"

"I am slowly dying,' I responded, still sipping my coffee

"I thought that might be the case, which is why I have brought you the Damon Salvatore hangover special," He beamed opening the bag, "A sausage and egg sandwich, two hash browns, a banana and a Gatorade,"

"My hero," I muttered, he handed me the bag and I began nibbling down on the hash browns, "Question, how is it I ended up in your bed?"

"Well Matthews, you got a little too well acquainted with a tequila bottle at the bar last night, passed out in the cab and gave me no other choice then to carry you up here to sleep it off," He said, "And before you flip out, I was the perfect gentleman and slept on the couch,"

"Because you knew if you slept in the bed you'd get an ass kicking," I advised

"Something like that," He smiled sipping on his coffee, "So, do you want to go for a surf this morning or are you planning on crawling back into bed?"

"Every part of me is screaming to crawl back under these covers for the rest of the day," I replied, "But, the logical side of me knows that salt water will do me some good,"

"Awesome," He grinned; he stood up and walked back into the sitting area while I continued munching on my breakfast. I had to hand it to the guy, a hangover breakfast in bed was more then I could have hoped for. I was halfway through my sausage and egg Mcmuffin when I heard a vibrating noise coming from the dresser. I forced my eyes to locate the noise; it was an effort because they still felt like razorblades. I picked up the phone and saw I had 11 missed calls, all from Caroline. Before I could even contemplate calling her back, my cell buzzed again.

"_Paige_, you better be in the fricken hospital," Caroline screamed down the line

"Jesus Care, my head," I wined

"I have been calling you all morning, what the _hell_ have you been doing?" She asked

"I'm hung-over Care, Christ," I whimpered, this was not doing anything for the elephant on my head

"Well you must be if you haven't heard me banging at your door for the past half an hour, let me _in!_" She yelled

"Caroline, firstly, if you value our friendship at all _please_ lower your voice, and secondly, I'm not at home, I'm at Damon's,' I told. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. I should have known better then to tell her this.

"_Ohh, _I see, so it's not so much what you've been doing but _who_ you've been doing," She beamed. I could hear her cocky smirk over the phone

"Don't be an idiot Caroline you know it isn't like that," I advised. The girl had been at me for weeks about details of mine and Damon's relationship; it seemed she couldn't quite grasp the fact that men and women could be just _friends_ without sleeping together

"I know that since Mr. Hottie blew into town I have barely seen or heard from you, I guess I need a number 1 rated television series to get your attention nowadays," God, I could still hear her smirk and it was driving me insane. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my anger

"I'm sorry. Now what can I help you with," I asked. Damon walked back into the room sipping his coffee and sat on the armchair across from the bed. I should have been embarrassed that he was witnessing me in my post-drunk apocalyptic looking state, but the way my head felt, I really couldn't have cared less

"I just wanted to remind you that we have Clare's birthday dinner tonight," She told

"Oh fuck, I completely forgot!" I advised. Clare was one of Caroline's best friends, and had shortly become one of mine as well after I had moved here. I had been so caught up with work, surfing and Damon's escapades that I had completely spaced on her birthday 

"I thought you might have, so will you be gracing us with your presence or not?" She asked

"Of course I will," I replied taking another sip of my coffee. I was going to need it!

"Will your little boy toy be coming?" She questioned, I could hear that freaking grin again, "Because the girls are _dying_ to meet the fellow who has been taking up so much of your time"

"Caroline, I'm sure Damon has a lot better things to do tonight, and stop with the frigging innuendoes, it's driving me mental!" I told sternly, she was getting on my last nerve, and the last thing I wanted to do was have this conversation _again_, especially with Damon sitting in front of me. I wasn't blind or dumb, He was a gorgeous, successful, intelligent and charming _famous_ actor, but I had come to know the real Damon, my friend, and I valued that way more than some meaningless fling.

"Fine, but just so you know, Clare has reserved and extra seat in case he does decide to tag along," Caroline advised

"Is there anything else Miss Forbes, or can I return to wallowing in my hangover now?" I asked frustrated

"Fine, I'll see you tonight, 7 sharp!" She told before promptly hanging up her cell phone. I heard the line go dead and I breathed a sigh of relief. I loved my best friend to death, but most days I thought she was going to be the death of me. I closed my eyes for a moment, relaxing in the quiet. It wasn't until I heard Damon's voice that I realized where I was.

"So what exactly is it I have more important things to do then tonight?" He breathed. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"It's one of my friend's birthday dinners tonight," I told, "Caroline assumed you'd be tagging along for some reason,"

"Sounds cool," He said casually, I looked up at him in surprise

"Damon, seriously you don't have to be polite, it's going to be all girls," I advised

"Well, now I'm even more interested," He grinned cheekily. I should have known his response would have been something like that

"I'm being serious, don't feel obligated at all, I'm sure you have much better things to do," I said

"Like what, my boys have just left town, and the only thing that even comes close to resembling a friend is sitting across from me smelling like a brewery," He smiled

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically. I looked at him confused, "You seriously want to come to my friend's birthday dinner?"

"Sure, why not," He beamed standing up. He walked over to his dresser and threw a towel at me, "But now I'm being serious, take a shower, you smell like ass."

I stared up at him with a smile on my face. This boy never ceased to surprise me. Tonight was going to be very, very interesting.

**A\N Stay tuned for the birthday dinner! I know the last two chapters were a little boring, but I am trying to build up their relationship and show how it's progressing. Paige is feeling nothing but friendship for him and Damon is falling in luuurve. **

**The Birthday dinner is going to be full of surprises Let me know if you're still enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Don't hate me gang! REAL life has been a bitch lately and I haven't had a chance to update. So, without further adieu, here we go!**

I knocked on Paige's door a little before 7 that night. I wasn't too sure what to expect for the evening, but I didn't give a fuck. Any chance was a good chance. I had woken up this morning confused as fuck as to why I was asleep on the couch of my suite. Then I had remembered our night of drinking. I carefully tip toed into the master bedroom and saw her curled up on the foetal position. Her skin was glowing in the early morning sun and her hair was sprawled out across my pillow, just like I had imagined so many times before. The only difference is in my mind, I was waking up next to her, exhausted after a night of nonstop fucking. I gently walked over towards the bed and inspected her closely. She was quite possibly the most exquisite thing I had ever seen. Even in her deep slumber, she took my breath away. And it was at that moment I knew just how much trouble I was in for.

"It's open" I heard her yell from behind her door, I gently twisted the door knob and walked into her apartment. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment, but everything from the dream catcher hanging over windowsill to the framed _Almost Famous_ posted plastered on her wall reeked of her. It was one of those messy miss-matched apartments that looked like it was designed to look that way. I walked over to her bookshelf and began browsing like I usually did when I was at her place. She had a mixture of Books, CDs and DVDs that I would never expect from looking at her. Most girls of her age would have had the likes of _Twilight, Lady Gaga _and _Mean Girls. _But not Paige. She had _Anne Rice, John Lee Hooker _and _Taxi Driver _just to name a few. I smiled slightly as a noticed a small framed photo sitting towards the back of the middle shelf. I didn't even hesitate to realize it was her. She wouldn't have been more then 8 or 9. She had a huge grin with her two front teeth missing, her long curly hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she was sitting on a swing that seemed way too big for her tiny framed. The innocence she projected through this photograph was unbelievable. I ran my finger gently along the frame with the soft smile still on my face. _**Soft smile? Fuck Salvatore, who are you?**_

"Caroline is going to lose her mind if we're not there soon," I heard her voice say as she came closer, I looked up and nearly dropped fucking dead where I stood. There she was, no longer the innocent 8 year old, standing in her doorway with nothing but a tight black bra and a high waisted skirt. Her hair was cascading down her back, completing the bed head look she usually sported and she had a pained look on her beautiful face. I felt my eyes coursing over every inch of her body and then I felt my _dick_ start to pop up and greet her hello. "Fuck Damon, Stare much?"

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my next task. Speaking. But for the life of me, I couldn't imagine how I was going to string too words together with this goddess standing in front of me. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and finally managed to gather my thoughts "Sue me, don't advertise if I can't check out the product,"

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head which seemed to be her signature response to most things that came out of my mouth. "I can't find anything to wear,"

"Well personally, I think you look fine," I teased; she picked up a pillow sitting on her green leather armchair and tossed it at my head. I swerved just in time to miss the collision, "I don't know why you're stressing so much, it's just dinner, and besides, you look great in everything,"

" Dinner with Caroline, I don't think you realize what a fashion Nazi she is," She said rolling her eyes again, " Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready I swear!"

"Take your time!" I called sarcastically and she waltzed back into her bedroom. The slam of her door was enough to tell me she didn't appreciate my comment. I chuckled slightly to myself before taking a seat on her couch. I leant back and put my legs on her coffee table, stretching out and making myself comfortable. I was no fool; I had been in the company of many women and knew by now that their dressing rituals were like some sort of voodoo. _Females_. All joking aside, I was being deadly serious about Paige looking great in anything, that was, until a few minutes later when she walked out in what I determined was a Caroline approved dress, _more like Damon's dick approved dress_. It was a silk, plunging teal colour that made just enough her of cleavage visible to give me a boner induced heart attack. Her hair was swept to the side in lose natural ringlets that highlighted her high cheek bones. The look was teamed with a bold coral coloured stone necklace and sky high black wedges. She didn't look good, she looked fuck _amazing_.

"How's this?" She asked self consciously. The blank look on my face obviously confused her, because she immediately looked down at her outfit and patted it down, "What? Too much?"

She looked up at me with a paranoid look on her face. Little did she know I was fighting every urge in my caveman body not to rush over and take her on the wooden floors. "You look fine," I managed to squeak out. She was obviously happy with my answer because she grabbed her satchel bag off the coffee table and examined the contents.

"Well if I pass the Damon Salvatore test, Caroline should be at least borderline pleased," She said sarcastically. "Let's go"

Around twenty minutes later we walked into the _Rubix Bar_, which was a hip lounge bar and cafe located in the City. I became increasingly pissed off by the looks and whispers we were getting as soon as we had walked in. Usually I was used to the attention, but it had become extremely obvious from the moment Paige and I walked out of her apartment that the attention of strangers wasn't because of my fame. It was because of _her_. That dress looked like it was made for her. I was in the middle of giving a booth of gawking males the death stair when Paige stopped in front of me and took a deep breath. "I just want to apologise in advance for my friends,"

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused

"Seriously, you have no idea what you're walking into," She said with a slight smirk

"I think I can handle myself Matthews," I responded cockily

"Fine, But don't say I didn't warn you superstar," She shot back and started walking again. We walked to a sectioned off area at the back, and I immediately noticed that the reserved area was full of women. Not a male in sight.

"_Paige!"_ I heard in squeals as we walked into sight. A dark haired girl wearing _way_ too much make up jumped up and caught my Paige in a bear hug. Wait, _my Paige?_

"Jenny," Paige said stiffly hugging her back; I could tell from her body language that she was uncomfortable.

"How are you? God I haven't seen you in ages! When Clare said you would be coming I couldn't believe it! I haven't seen you in so long!" The dark hair girl said. Something about her tone seemed cold and in genuine.

"Yeah it's been a while," Paige smiled politely. The brunette's eyes immediately fell on me and I saw her face change from fake friend to lioness. She was staring at me as If I were her prey.

"_Oh my god_," She squealed. Paige followed her eye line and I saw her features flush with embarrassment

"Oh sorry Jenny, this is _Damon_," Paige began, but she didn't have time, the brunette stepped toward me

"_Salvatore_!" She said in an almost yell, "Oh my god! I love your show! God I watch it every week! Why, I mean, what are you doing here?"

I tried to hide the disgust from my face. This broad had fake tan, fake nails, hell, she was just fake. I plastered the most polite smile on my face that I could manage, "I believe I'm joining you for dinner. I came with Paige,"

She looked from Paige to me, trying to form a thought in that dull head of hers no doubt, her mouth was hanging open, her attention fell back towards Paige suddenly, "Paige, you're dating Damon Salvatore! Holy fuck, I mean, I can't believe it. Not that you're not a great girl or anything but I mean, come on he is a movie star. How long have you been together? Oh my god, wait until I tell my brother, he will flip out!"

I couldn't be too sure, But I thought I saw a glimpse of pain in Paige's eyes for a few moments, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, and her same look of uncomfortable politeness appeared, "Damon and I are just friends Jenny, and I would appreciate it if you would not mention anything regarding my personal life to your brother,"

_What the fuck? _Who the hell was Plastic Fantastic's brother and why would she want to tell him about Paige and me? I didn't even notice that Blondie had suddenly appeared by my side. "If you're done hassling Damon Jenny, I think we should all sit down!" As much as I hated to admit it, Blondie had saved my ass again.

Paige wasn't kidding when she forewarned me about her friends. I was the only male in attendance and a famous one at that, which meant I was not only bombarded with questions about my _own_ personal life, but I was subject to hearing every tiny, hairy and scary detail of theirs. Most of which were never meant to be heard by male ears. I was not an idiot, I knew there was a lot behind the scenes with women, but I didn't want to know about _periods_ or _faking orgasms_ or _choad dicks_. It was like eating at your favourite restaurant. You don't want to see the chef hunt down a cow, slice it and dice it until it's ready to be cooked. You want to sit down in a comfortable chair and enjoy your steak. The only upside was that I was sitting next to Paige for the duration of the evening.

"And then he decided he wanted to go down on me, and let me tell you girls, it was nothing to write home about," Mandy, a red haired girl was saying from across the table

"Too much tongue?" Another asked

"More like lack of. The guy was tongue tied! I swear, it was such a letdown!" She advised as the rest of the girls laughed, Paige leaned in and whispered in my ear

"I warned you," She smiled

"I am horrified, is this really what you girls talk about?" He asked. She blushed slightly and chuckled to herself. I was glad that she was finding it amusing.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?" Caroline asked, and with a few words the entire table of girls focused their whole attentions to Paige and I. I saw a shade of magenta brush across her cheeks again

"Caroline, for the last goddamn time!" Paige yelled across the table. I could tell she was becoming increasingly frustrated with her friend

"Come on Paige, can you blame us, You've spent the last 12 months completely guy less, actually going _out_ of your way to avoid them despite many, many date offers, then, out of the blue, you show up to my birthday with not only a guy, but a bloody _gorgeous_ actor, if you don't mind me saying Damon," The birthday girl said with a smile in my direction, I winked at her smugly, "So come on you two, fess up,"

The entire table fell silent as all their eyes fell upon Paige. I saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat and stare down at her hands. She was _not_ enjoying herself this evening. I hated seeing her so upset, and even if it wasn't directly because of me, I felt somehow responsible.

"_Fine_, you girls have caught us," I said as every head at the table turned towards me. Paige looked up at me shocked, "We've been having rampant, rabbit like sex for weeks, we can't keep our hands off each other. We've done it everywhere, my hotel, her place, the beach, hell; we even did it in a cab on the way over here. And little do you know that she's been giving me a hand job under the table the whole way through dinner," I have never, in my entire life, seen a bunch of women fall silent with their mouths open so quick in my entire life. I looked at their shocked expressions, and couldn't help the fits of laughter that escaped my mouth. Even though we weren't touching, I felt Paige relax slightly next to me, "God you're so easy! We're friends you idiot!" The girls all burst into fits of laughter, even Plastic Fantastic who had been giving me fuck eyes from across the table the entire night. I felt Paige gently place her hand on top of mine underneath the table. I turned to look at her. She had a sweet smile on her face and simply mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

After dinner, Paige and I joined a few of the girls from the party at a downtown bar. It was dark, busy and loud, it seemed that no matter what country you were in, the club scene was universal. Clare, the birthday girl, had nearly jumped on me and kissed me when the club manager had seen me walk in and had immediately given us a VIP booth with free drinks. The champagne was flowing and the girls were becoming giddier by the moment. After the initial shock, most of the girls had acted quite normally around me which I was glad of. I hated celebrity purely for the fact that everyone always acted differently around me, But I had my suspicions that their change of attitude had more to do with the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed during the course of the evening. By Midnight there were only 5 of us left in the VIP area: Paige, Blondie, Clare, and much to my detriment, _Jenny_. The tart had been trying her hardest all night to rub her fake tits in my face.

"So _Damon_, tell me about this new film you're going to be shooting, I'm _so_ fascinated with the film industry," Jenny cooed from across the table. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at her

"I'd rather not talk shop tonight sorry, and besides, it's Clare's night, the last thing I want to do is bore you all," I said smiling at the birthday girl. She grinned back at me sweetly. I saw Paige out of the corner of my eye reach for the champagne bottle that was sitting in the middle of the table. I squatted her hand away and grabbed the bottle myself, pouring her a glass of wine. I turned and smiled at her slightly.

"Damon's right, it _is_ my night, and I want to DANCE!" She beamed jumping up, "Come on ladies!"

"Really Clare?" Paige protested, I smiled to myself slightly. For some reason, I could not imagine her on a dance floor.

"Yes really, now come on girls, let's go!" She yelled grabbed Paige's hand and pulling her up. She groaned, but gave into her protests, "Are you coming Damon,"

"I think I'll sit this one out ladies," I smiled gently, as the four of them made their way down the stairs and onto the dance floor. I picked up my scotch glass gently and took a sip, savouring the expensive liquid in my mouth. If you had told me two months ago that I would be on a girl's night out with a bunch of Australian broads I would have laughed in your face. Unless you told me I'd have a 5 way with them all, that I probley would have believed. I drank the rest of my glass then found my eyes searching the dance floor for the girls, and that's when I saw her. Her hips her swaying perfectly and seductively in rhythm to _Pitbull- Give Me Everything_ _Tonight_, her chestnut hair was moving along her exposed shoulders and her bottom lip was fixed tightly between her teeth as she moved with her eyes closed. It was like there was nobody else in this sweaty and overcrowded club, just her. And she was dancing just for me. I lost track of how long I was watching her, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, but I hadn't noticed that Caroline had walked back into the VIP area and sat down right next to me.

"Are you having a good night?" She asked me. I snapped out of my Paige induced fantasy and turned to look at her

"Yeah, it's been fun," I smiled, "What about yourself?"

"I'm certainly enjoying myself. Except for one little thing," She said. I heard her tone changed and didn't quite understand why

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"I've just been wondering how long you've been," She said with a slight smirk

"How long I've been what?" I asked, completely lost

"In love with my best friend," She said, her smirk turning into a full blown smile

"_Love? _ Come on Caroline that's insane, I told you before, we're just friends," I replied. She _must _be crazy

"That's what I thought at first as well, I assumed she was just a challenge for you, But after tonight, I have no doubt in my mind," She told

"Caroline, I've known the girl for a few weeks, I couldn't possibly be in love with her," I replied

"Come on Damon; don't pretend like you don't know. I've seen the way you've been looking at her, the way you spoke for her at dinner when you could tell she was uncomfortable, how attentive you are, pouring her wine for her and opening taxi doors. And the big indicator, is the fact that Jenny has practically served you her vagina on a silver platter and you've not batted an eyelash at her," She smirked

"So just because I'm a good friend, polite and not interested in fucking someone who looks like she's been dipped in orange paint, I'm in love?" I asked

"Yep," She grinned again. I stared at her in disbelief. _Love_? That was crazy, sure I cared about Paige but I didn't love her. I couldn't! I mean, it's not like I'd never said it before. I'd said it to tens, hell maybe hundreds of girls in my years as a playboy, but not once had I ever meant it. The truth was, I'd only ever loved one woman, and she was taken from me a long time ago, _my mother_. And I swore the day that she died; I would never allow myself to love again. Caroline smiled at me with a look of wisdom in her eyes, and it scared me. Was she right? Was I falling for her? At that moment my thought process was interrupted as Paige, Clare and the extra from Jersey Shore walked back to the booth.

"I'm taking off guys," Jenny advised. I felt like telling her I couldn't care less, but I thought it may have been slightly rude.

"Okay Jen, it was good to see you," Caroline said with a smile. Jenny walked over and gave Blondie a hug before turning her attentions towards me.

"It was lovely to meet you _Damon_," She cooed. _Puke_

"You too," I forced, she leant in a gave me a hug that felt slightly inappropriate

"Call me if you want a little company later," She whispered in my ear, as she slipped a piece of paper into my pocket, I jumped back at her touch. She released me from her grip and turned toward Paige, "Paige, walk me out?"

I saw the apprehension on her beautiful face, but she caved in and followed Silicon Valley out of the club. I noticed after she came back that she seemed strange. She had immediately walked back into the VIP room and devoured the rest of the champagne bottle. Within half an hour, she had turned from buzzing and merry to drunk and messy. Even through my own drunken state I could tell we all should call it a night. I looked at my watch and noticed it was close to 3am. Paige stood up to grab some more of the new bottle of champagne and stumbled, falling onto the floor laughing. I jumped up immediately and grabbed her by the waist, helping her up.

"I fell," She said in between fits of laughter

"I saw," I told, I looked towards Caroline and Clare, "I'm going to take her home,"

"You aren't driving are you?" Caroline asked quickly, After spending some time with her tonight I had come to realize that she was a good friend to Paige.

"No, I'm bombed, we'll get a cab," I told

"Okay, give me a call when you get home safe!" She said standing up and hugging Paige,

"Bye Care," Paige smiled as she turned toward Clare, "Happy Birthday beautiful!"

"Thanks for coming you guys," Clare smiled through her own drunken haze. We farewelled them and made our way out of the club to find a cab. I noticed as I helped Paige walk out of the club that I was a lot drunk then I had realized, but my main concern was getting her home safe. We finally hailed a cab and climbed inside. I felt her body relax as we headed towards her place first.

"Thanks so much for coming tonight Damon, I hope you had fun," I smiled up at me

"I did, thanks for inviting me," I grinned, "Did you have a good night?"

"I did, it was great to see the girls," I smiled

"What's the deal with that _Jenny_ girl, you seemed strange around her," I asked. I saw her face fall low again, like it had earlier in the night, and I felt my heart ache at the sight

"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it," She told. I didn't press the issue as it seemed to upset it. We both fell silent for a short while as the cab drew nearer to her apartment. I looked over at her as I felt her fidgeting beside me, "God,"

"What?" I asked

"This stupid dress, it's so uncomfortable, I shouldn't wear things like this," She told, I looked at her confused

"Why not?" I asked

"Because, I'm not that girl. I can't pull off tight dresses and heels." She told as we turned the corner onto her street.

"Are you kidding?" I asked

"Come on Damon, I'm not like Caroline and _Jenny_," She said as her face fell a little, I pulled her chin to look at me

"Paige, did you not see all the looks you were getting tonight? Every single guy in not only the bar and the club, but the goddamn street couldn't take their eyes off you," I told, I took a deep breath seriously considering my next statement. I knew I shouldn't, but what the hell; we were both drunk, "Fuck, I couldn't take my eyes off you,"

She looked up at me softly as the cab pulled over to the verge, "You couldn't?"

"God Paige, when you walked out of your room tonight, my heart stopped. You looked so fucking beautiful," I told, softly stroking her cheek. Her emerald green eyes studied me for a moment, absorbing everything I had just told her. I knew she was uncomfortable when I said things like that to her, but she had to fucking know, even if she didn't fucking believe the truth, at how truly goddamn beautiful she was. I ran my finger gently along her cheek again; she closed her eyes for a moment, just feeling my touch. She opened them again with a look I had never seen before, a look that confused and excited me both at the same time. She gently took my finger off her cheek and held it for a moment, still staring into my eyes. She pulled my hand softly to her chest and pressed it there, before leaning in and brushing the softest kiss along my lips. She paused for a moment, before she took them into hers fully, deepening the kiss. It felt urgent and frenzied, but fucking unbelievable at the same time. She tasted like champagne and cherries. I was lost in her mouth before she slowly pulled away. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and even though I knew it was her that had initiated it; I was waiting for the consequences. I opened my eyes and prepared for her angry words, or even a slap, but what came out of her mouth made my heart soar and my dick twitch.

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

**A/N AHHHH please don't hate me! But the Chapter was getting ridiculous and I had to stooooppppp! Next update coming very very very very very very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I couldn't leave you all hanging for Damon & Paige Smut so here it is! Be kind, this is the first lemon I've ever written so, my apologies if it's not what you were expecting!**

This was the second morning in a row I had woken up with an elephant sitting on my head. I was able to squint one eye open and immediately shut it again as I realized I forgot to close my curtains before I passed out and the heinous sun was now streaming through my windows, blinding me and sending a razor sharp pain through my eyeball and straight to my temple. I made the conscious decision to stop drinking. _At least until this hangover was over_. I immediately felt my lack of clothing and wondered why the hell I had come to bed naked. It was a miracle when I made it into my actual bed whilst intoxicated, let alone having the motor skills to undress myself. That's when I felt it. A warm arm wrapped around my mid section and gripped tightly. I almost screamed, but subconsciously I knew it was him. I had once again woken up to his scent, except this morning it was actually _him_ lying next to me, instead of just the smell he left behind. That's when it all came rushing back to me. We had slept together, _God, Fuck, Jesus, _I had slept with Damon! I carefully moved myself out of his grip, trying my best not to wake him. I grabbed my University of Bryant's Bay sweatshirt and slipped it over my naked form. I looked over my shoulder, making sure Damon was still asleep, before tip toeing into the kitchen and softly closing my bedroom door. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, willing myself to realize everything had been a dream. But it hadn't. In one night, everything had changed. I took a sip of my coffee as I began back tracking and putting all the pieces of last night together.

I had been silently dreading Clare's birthday dinner all day. Caroline had pestered me to invite Damon, and much to my surprise he had actually agreed to come after I had mentioned it. I couldn't quite understand why, I mean sure, we had been hanging out, but he had no obligation to me, and I couldn't imagine why he would want to spend an evening with a bunch of strangers discussing their boring lives. But he had turned up on my doorstep just after 7, with an eager smile on his face. I was flustered and nervous of the prospect of not only him meeting my friends, but the third degree I would no doubt receive by them meeting him. I felt the need to apologise to him even before we walked into the dinner, but he just smirked his crooked smile and wiggled his eyebrows at me like he usually did when he was making fun of me. _If only he knew what he was in for_. To my utter surprise and horror, we were greeted by none other than Jenny Mason. I hadn't seen Jenny since I had broken up with her brother a year earlier, and that had not ended very well on my part. Heartbreak was putting it mildly. Jenny and I had once been great friends, god I had thought I would marry into the family, but her true colours showed in the end, and I hadn't spoken with her since. She threw her arms around me and greeted me as if we were best friends. I couldn't believe her hide, but it was Clare's birthday and I was not going to make a scene at the restaurant. I almost threw up in my mouth when I noticed the way she was eyeing of Damon, but I guess I should have expected it.

The dinner was going quite smoothly until Caroline decided to open her big mouth and start making comments about Damon and I. She had really been frustrating me lately with her insinuations about our relationship, and I was getting very tired of defending our friendship. Damon had sweetly taken the lead and made a joke, taking the pressure off. I could have kissed him in that moment! From there things had settled down some, we all went to a nightclub a few streets away and continued our celebration. I was secretly happy that my friends seemed to be getting along so well with Damon, and it made me smile that he had met some other friends in the city. One of the things that I had quickly discovered about his fame was that it was extroidonary lonely, and I felt blessed I was able to change that for him, even if it was just for one night. He hid behind his flirty lines and crooked smile, but I saw the real him, and it was a person who needed company and friendship for _himself_, not because of his celebrity.

I had been enjoying the club so much, until Jenny had asked me if I would walk her outside. I had known her motives from the moment she asked the question. She wanted to fuck Damon, and wanted to make sure I was out of the picture in order for her to do so. Not that it would have mattered, she would do it regardless, but I guess she wanted to seem as if she _did_ have a soul after all. I had set her straight on our relationship, and told her to go ahead. I had assumed this was the end of our discussion until she had brought up her brother, _Tyler_. Most of the evening, I had managed to steer the conversation away from him, even when she brought him up, but it seemed she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So, you haven't dated anyone since Ty?" She asked as we waited for her ordered cab to arrive

"I'd really rather not discuss it Jenny," I told

"Honestly Paige, I don't even know why you still dwell on it, I mean, Tyler and Jules are engaged now, they're due to be married at the end of the summer. He never loved you the way he loves her, you were just his in between person you know, you were never right for him, he needs a girl like her," She said with a fake smile, "I just hate to see yourself beat yourself up because of it,"

I had tried my hardest not to slap the bitch in the face, but decided a drunken cat fight with my exes' sister was not on my list of things to do. Besides, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of running back to him and telling him. I farewelled her and said good riddance as her cab arrived.

"Take care of yourself; we should catch up again real soon!" She said as she got in and the cab drove away. I walked over to the side of the club and leant against the brick. I struggled to hold back the tears as all the feelings I had tried to forget came rushing back. Rejection, humiliation and heartbreak. I spent 5 minutes pulling myself together before I walked back inside the club to meet the remaining group. As I sat down next to Damon, I couldn't stop the ache in my chest. It felt raw again, I felt exposed. So I did the only thing I thought would help. I drank. I finished the bottle of wine on the table, but it wasn't helping. So I drank more. Before I knew it, I was completely and utterly shitfaced, but I still felt upset.

Damon had realized that I was too drunk and had put us both in a cab home. As we were sitting in the cab I felt a moment of relaxation. These past few weeks, I had noticed that he had a way of calming me, even if it was momentary, it was there. We chattered for a few blocks before we fell silent and I felt the pain set back in. I looked down at the ridiculous dress I was wearing and felt embarrassed. What was I trying to do? I needed to realize I was not a beauty queen; girls like me didn't get the guy. I couldn't keep Tyler, so what the hell did I expect to achieve by wearing this hooker dress. I stupidly let out my neurotic self conscious thoughts to Damon and he had surprised me with his sweet and tender words.

"Paige, did you not see all the looks you were getting tonight? Every single guy in not only the bar and the club, but the goddamn street couldn't take their eyes off you," He had said, almost angrily, I couldn't understand why my stupid insecurities had upset him. He seemed to take in a giant breath before he whispered "Fuck, I couldn't take my eyes off you,"

I looked into his mesmerizing eyes and felt thankful he was with me, he had a way of quietening my demons, "You couldn't?"

"God Paige, when you walked out of your room tonight, my heart stopped. You looked so fucking beautiful," He breathed. I felt his warm finger gently brush along my cheek. I felt my face flush at his touch, it had been a long time since I had been comforted in such a way, and I couldn't deny that it felt wonderful. I looked up at him, really looked, and noticed how truly beautiful he really was. It was almost too much to take in, so I closed my eyes again, taking in everything he had said. With all the past feelings of rejection coursing through my body, I was relishing in being made to feel special and wanted by such an Adonis. I decided, in my drunken haze, that I didn't want this comfort to end. I opened my eyes and stared at him, with lust coursing out of me. I gently took his hand and placed it on my chest, over my heart. Maybe he could stop it from aching. Before I could think about what I was doing, I leant in and placed a kiss on his lips. I didn't expect to feel such a spark course through me. It went from my lips, down my chest, through my stomach and into my sex. I hadn't felt this in such a long time, and it shocked me for a moment, causing me to freeze momentarily. But then the hunger took over, I kissed him with passionate abandon, which only fuelled the fire. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and the spark exploded in my stomach again. I pulled away gently and looked at him with desire. I needed more of him. A kiss wasn't going to be enough to quiet my hurt tonight, I needed more. I wanted to feel the weight of him on top of me; I wanted to feel him fill me up. I wanted him to make me forget. His eyes fluttered open and he looked almost scared. But I didn't care. I needed this, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" I whispered softly. His eyes became hooded with what I could only decipher as yearning. After throwing a large note at the cab driver, we attempted our journey upstairs. His hands were all over me the entire elevator ride up. His hot, warm tongue was darting in and out of my mouth, and I felt my sex becoming wetter by the minute. How we managed to get inside my apartment fully clothed I do not know. But we had finally made it to the foot of my bed. Damon pushed me down onto my four poster bed and slid on top of me. I felt his warm hands travelling down my thighs; he grabbed my skin as he thrust his already hard cock against me.

"Fuck Paige, do you see what you do to me," He moaned in between our heated kisses. And I could. The entire walk up to my apartment, I had felt how hard his dick was, and I smiled at myself slyly, knowing my predictions from the first day on the beach seemed to be correct. He was _gigantic_. "You taste, so, fucking good," He pushed my hands up over my head as he began roughly kissing my neck. I felt my sex twinge and let out a loud moan as he found the sensitive spot on my neck, "God, if you keep making sounds like _that_, I'm not going to last," I closed my eyes and let my desires take over, as much as a part of me knew that I was using Damon to mask my own pain, his touches felt beyond amazing. He knelt above me, taking off his shirt. I suddenly missed the loss of contact and needed to feel more of him, I needed to feel his skin on mine. I began slowly kissing his perfectly toned stomach, making my way up his chest, paying attention to his nipples with my tongue. I heard a loud growl escape his lips as I lapped his nipple with my tongue and gently bit it. "_Fuuuck Paige," _This seemed to fuel his inner beast as he ripped my dress down over my own breasts, freeing them as he pushed himself back down on top of me. The room was dark, but the moonlight came in through my open window and gave us enough light to see each other. He ran his left hand down the centre of my chest and moaned lightly, "Perfect". He took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking it gently, as he massaged the other with his hand. I felt my hips lift at the contact, and let a moan escape my lips. I felt his dick become, if possible, even harder against me.

"God Damon," I moaned, lifting my hips again. He nipped my peak gently and I felt myself becoming wet, I needed him, "Damon, I want you,"

He lifted his face from my chest and looked me directly in the face. His eye blue eyes seemed almost black with desire; I could tell he wanted this as much as I did in this moment. "Tell me what you want Paige," He pressed his erection hard against my opening. Even with my thin dress and his denim jeans as a barrier, it sent shivers through my core.

"_Oh fuck_," I moaned at the pressure, "I want you _inside _me," He began kissing my neck again, rotating his hips as he did so. The sounds of pleasure escaped my lips.

"Trust me Miss Matthews, I will be inside you shortly, but first," He said making his way down my body with his mouth, "I want to taste you," I felt my sex tighten at the thought. It had been so long since anybody had touched me there, and just thinking about it was making me eager by the minute. He kissed my stomach, dragging his tongue until he reached where my dress was sitting on my hips. With one swift movement, he pulled it off completely, and knelt above me again. "Let's see if I can give you something to write home about," He ran his fingers down the inside of my thighs and I moaned in anticipation. He placed his fingers at my opening, and then dove inside me. I thrusted my hips up at the contact and closed my eyes. He moved them in and out a few times, plunging deeper with each movement. I bit my lip as I felt his body lower. I felt his hot breath on me as his wet tongue slowly licked me up and down. I thrust my hips into his face. He inserted two fingers and quickened his speed. I let my senses completely engulf me as the ecstasy took over.

"Damon, _uh_, Damon!" I moaned as I felt my entire body shake. He lapped up my juices as I became increasingly wetter by the second, "Please Damon, I need you now," I heard the urgency in my voice but I didn't care, I needed to _feel _him, every inch. He lifted his head from my sex and licked his two fingers that had been inside me

"I was right. You taste good everywhere," He smirked; I sat up so that we were face to face and kissed him hard.

"I want you to fuck me Damon," I said in between kisses, "I _need_ you to fuck me, _please_," He pushed me down onto the bed as we continued kissing, our moist tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. He reached back down to where I longed for him and inserted his fingers again

"God you're so wet Paige," He said, "Tell me it's because of me," He thrust his rock hard erection up and down my opening, teasing me by rubbing the tip against my lips

"It's because of you," I moaned, wrapping my legs around him, craving full contact

"Tell me you only get wet for me," He said, thrusting his hips slightly closer.

"Only for you Damon, _please,"_ I begged. And with that, he thrust down into me, filling me with his almost painfully large cock. I groaned in ecstasy as he pulled out and thrust deep into me again, with much more force, "_Uh,_ Damon,"

"Fucking Jesus Paige, you're so, _uh_, fucking, _uh_, tight," He growled as he quickened his pace. I felt my whole body being taken over with pleasure, every inch of my body was basking in this heaven.

"I want to feel you deeper Damon, deeper. _Please_," I begged. He thrust inside me and reached places I didn't even know existed. I felt my little death starting to begin as we worked in sync together. He reached down with his free hand and pinched my nub, causing my body to shake. The release I had needed was coming.

"If you keep, _uh, _tightening your pussy like that I'm not going to last," He growled. I felt my orgasm about to spill over

"_Don't stop_, I'm, _oh my god_, so close," I pleaded as my little death erupted. I felt my muscles tighten as the pleasure ripped through every orifice in my body. I began convulsing violently as it moved from my sex, coursing through my entire body. A few seconds later I felt his release follow, filling me up and causing an even more erotic sensation. He fell down on top of me, still pumping slowly as the last of his juices escaped. We both laid together, him still inside me, trying to regain our breath as we came down from our mutual high. He gently kissed my neck, still panting.

"That was fucking _perfect_," He whispered. I leant up and kissed him gently, tasting a mixture of scotch and me on his lips. , "You, are fucking _perfect_,"

I sat, spellbound still sipping my coffee, remembering the night of drunken sex I had just had the night before with my friend and famous actor _Damon Salvatore_. Where the fuck were we supposed to go from here? What was I going to say to him? Would he even remember? Before I could answer my own diabolical inner dialogue, I heard my bedroom door squeak open. Damon walked out, hair completely dishevelled, in nothing but his boxer shorts. I looked up at him with panic.

"Good Morning," He said.

**A/N AHHHHHHH they finally did it! Hope you enjoyed I'll update again tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know this is only a short chapter, but I just wanted to establish the difference in both their perspectives and how they different they reacted to the fact that they slept together.**

I squinted open my eyes and tried to establish my surroundings. I looked up and saw the white ceiling with yellow stains, and immediately realized I wasn't in my suite. I forced my aching body to sit up and look around the room. Even though the four poster bed was foreign to me, it didn't take me long to realize it was hers. I searched the room, and everything my eyes found screamed of Paige. The stack of over read _Nylon_ magazines, the acoustic guitar and the bright yellow surf board. I rubbed my pounding head as thoughts of last night started streaming into my mind. Her soft, cherry lips against mine, the look she had given me in the cab, the sight of her perfectly round breasts in the moonlight, and finally, the feeling of her tight, wet, pussy contracting around my cock as I slammed into her. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had finally accomplished the impossible. I'd slept with her, but fuck, it was more then I could have ever imagined. Caroline had been right in what she said last night, it was a challenge for me in the beginning. But now that I had gotten to know her, mind body and soul, I felt like a drug addict. I wanted to worship her perfect body; I wanted to hear every thought that crossed her mind. And as much as it scared the living shit out of me, I felt, for the first time in years, alive. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to taste her again, to feel her body trembling underneath mine, to stroke her beautiful skin. _Where the fuck was she?_ I looked around her room, finding no sight of her, and decided to go looking. I jumped out of her bed and began the search for my boxer shorts, who knows where the fuck I had tossed them during the throws of passion. I found them hanging from the foot of the bed and smiled to myself as a flash back of the night before crossed my mind again. It made me sound like a pompous asshole, but I had slept with a lot of women in my time, and by a lot, I meant _a lot_. It was one of the only upsides to fame. But last night, with _Paige_, had been something I had never experienced before. I had never felt so connected to another person in my entire life, it was like we had both morphed together into this one giant being of pleasure, and it had taken my breath away. I had remembered falling asleep feeling complete, which is something I haven't felt since my mother had been alive. I slipped my boxers over my morning wood and made my way to the door. I gently opened it and slowly walked out into Paige's living room. I saw her sitting with her feet crossed on the couch, looking deep in thought and sipping her coffee. Her messy hair was pushed to one side, still in ringlets, and she had nothing but a pair of barely there underwear and a giant sweatshirt on. If there was one thing in this world that I would be willing to stake my life on, it was that Paige Matthews looked beautiful in anything. She turned her head and stared at me with a blank look on her face, hung-over no doubt, and I smiled at her.

"Good Morning," I said making my way over to her

She looked up at me, looking still half asleep, and managed a small smile, "Hi,"

"What time is it?" I asked curiously

"A little after 9," She replied, I scoffed at her

"Jesus Matthews, what's got you up so early?' I asked, studying her, she took another sip of her coffee then held the mug up to me

"Needed a coffee fix," She told. I smiled slowly at her. She looked fucking incredible in this morning light, "Did you want a cup?"

"Sure," I grinned at her as she peeled herself off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Whether it was intentional or not, her hips swayed ever so slowly with each step she took and I felt myself growing harder by the second. I couldn't contain my desire as I followed her into the kitchen. She was leaning against the cabinet, pouring coffee into her espresso machine as I walked up behind her and slowly crept my fingers around her waist. I felt her tense, not expecting the contact, but I couldn't give a fuck, every inch of my body was craving to feel her, to feel her against me again. I pulled her closer to me and nestled my face into her neck, taking in her scent. I placed a soft kiss on the bridge of her shoulders as I felt her relax. This was momentary, as a few seconds later I felt her tense up again, and pull out of my grip. My body felt numb at the loss of contact.

"Damon," She said softly as she turned to face me, "We need to talk,"

"About what exactly?" I asked cockily, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at me and took a deep breath, trying to find the words to say.

"Last night, I mean, when we, I mean, we didn't," She said pausing for a moment, looking embarrassed. I studied her confused for a moment, replaying everything in my mind, until it came to me. _Fuck_. We weren't protected. We were in such a hurry that we had both forgotten about a fucking condom.

"_Fuck_," I muttered, "We forgot to, I mean, fuck. We were, unprotected," She scrunched her exquisite face at me, comprehending the words I had just uttered. A slight smile spread across her lips for a moment before she chuckled

"I'm not sure about you, but I've just been checked for, you know, and well, I'm on the pill," She said, her magenta blush covering her face.

"Oh, well good. Me too," I said. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful shade her face had turned in embarrassment

"I'm glad we got that out of the way Damon but, it wasn't exactly what I was referring to," She told. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, struggling to speak, "How about we go and sit down on the couch?"

"Okay," I breathed. This couldn't be good. I could feel her uneasiness around me, and it reminded me of the first night we had met. I didn't like it at _all_. I followed her over to her two seat sofa and we both sat down. She took a deep breath again.

"Damon, I want to apologise for my behaviour last night," I said

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused as hell

"In the cab, I mean, I kissed you, I initiated the entire thing," She told softly, the look in her eyes was nothing short of guilt. Even though she was obviously concerned, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips

"Paige, you may have initiated it, But I'm fairly certain you didn't force me into anything," I grinned. She rolled her eyes at me, obviously frustrated by my smart remarks

"This is _serious_ Damon," She said, "I don't want what happened to affect our friendship," She advised. I felt my heart drop at her words, "We can't pretend it didn't happen, and we can't dwell on it either. If there's any chance of us continuing to be friends, I think we just need to chalk it down to the both of us being drunk and me being," She stopped suddenly before she finished her sentence, like it was something she was both ashamed and afraid to say, "What I mean is, it was an irresponsible and careless mistake,"

I had to look away from her green doe eyes as the word _mistake_ left her lips. How could something so precious to me be nothing but a drunken fuck to her? I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Was this how the women I slept with felt? Did it hurt them this much to know that it was just a mindless, alcohol provoked fuck to me.

"A drunken mistake?" I asked softly. The words hurt me to say.

"Yes," Paige said. I tried to hide the pain in my soul as she studied me for a moment, "That's all it was for you, right?" I felt like she was trying to convince herself more then ask the question. I swallowed the giant lump that had formed in my throat and put on the biggest grin I could imagine. I couldn't see it, but I imagined it was a pathetic attempt.

"Right," I forced out. I could feel the pain building up in my stomach. She gently picked up my hand and ran her finger along my knuckles. _Fuck Paige, not now; don't touch me like that now_.

"Damon, please tell me we're still friends," She begged, the desperation all but too obvious in her voice, "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I love spending time with you, and I'd like to think we're not immature enough to let something this reckless ruin what could be a wonderful friendship," _Fucking Jesus_. If I heard the word friends one more time, I'll kill someone. I shouldn't be such a fucker. Having her in my life as a friend is better than not at all right? _That might have been convincing yesterday, before you knew how amazing her pussy felt convulsing around your cock_. I mustered up all the energy I could to give her pleading eyes the answer she needed.

"Of course we're still friends," I smiled as my heart shattered into two. I felt her body relaxing into the couch and she removed her hand from mine. "I better get out of your hair, I'm sure you have stuff to do," She looked up at me with suspicion

"I don't mind, hang as long as you like," She told, picking up her coffee cup and sipping it

"I better take off," I told standing up and disappearing into the bedroom to grab the rest of my clothes. I couldn't be in this apartment any longer; all it did was shower my mind with rejection and pain. I dressed quicker than I ever had in my entire life and walked back into the lounge room, "I'll see you later, thanks for the coffee,"

"Damon!" She called as she ran towards me at the door. She gave me an awkward hug and pulled away swiftly, "Call me later?"

I smiled down at the girl who had my heart, "Sure,"

I walked out of her apartment block and began the 40 minute walk to my hotel. I could have easily called a cab but I needed the space, I needed to clear my head. How the _fuck_ did I, Damon fucking Salvatore end up in this situation. Women never rejected _me_, it made me sound like a total fucking asshole to say it, but they didn't. I was Hollywoods Golden boy, I could have any goddamn woman on this planet, so why the _fuck_ didn't the one I wanted want me?

**A/N Nawww Poor Damon **


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like crap. I had been feeling like crap for two weeks, ever since that god forsaken morning I had woken up to the realization that I had slept with Damon. He had wrapped his arms around me in the kitchen, obviously expecting us to go for round two, I had told him that we needed to talk, and that's when he had reminded me that in our recklessness last night, we had forgotten to use a condom. It seemed naive of me, but I wasn't too worried. I knew I was clean and that I was on the pill, and as stupid as it sounds, I trusted Damon. I felt guilty about that night, I knew for a damned fact that the only reason I had slept with him was because of running into Jenny, and feeling so shit about the words she had spoken to me, and that wasn't fair. The guilt seeped through my pores until I saw the look on Damon's face when I had asked if we could still be friends. It was blank, empty, and completely void of any emotion. He had left, promising to call me. But a few days later, with still no phone call, it had occurred to me: He had finally got what he wanted. The realisation hit me while I was walking to my car after a long shift at the bar, a night of watching drunk men prey on their booty call for the evening had inspired me to recall the _Damon _I had met the first night at Mint. The arrogant douche bag who had done nothing but stare at my breasts for the short time that I was in his presence. I had tried to tell myself that the last few weeks had been different, that I had seen a side of him that he kept hidden from most people, and that we were developing a great friendship. But it suddenly seemed that it was all a carefully played out game in which he made me think he was an actual human being, fucked me and then hit the road. It all started to make sense. How could I be so stupid and gullible, I should have seen our relationship for what it truly was. I was nothing more than a twisted challenge for his over sized ego. I don't think I have ever felt such fury and anger in my entire life. It shouldn't have bugged me as much as it had, it seemed we had both used each other that night, but for completely different reasons. Mine was for comfort; his was to validate his manhood. I lost count of how many times I picked up my cell phone and dialled his number. I wanted to scream at him and call him every name under the sun, but right before I pressed dial each time, I decided I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was upset with him.

Caroline had been swamped with work. She had a traineeship at a top Interior Design firm in town, and they were undertaking a chain of new hotels in the area, so I had barely seen or spoken to her in over a week. I was elated when she texted me and asked me if I wanted to meet her for lunch on Wednesday by the harbour. She could be neurotic and completely self absorbed, But she was a great friend and I loved her dearly. As much as I didn't want to admit how upset I was, I really did need a girlfriend to talk to. I was the first to arrive at the cafe. I had picked a table outside on the terrace with a view of the whole harbour. No matter how many times I came here, the view still took my breath away. I was sipping my glass of water when Caroline came breezing through the entrance. She was wearing a white and yellow fitted sundress, with oversized sunglasses and a matching yellow handbag. I had to hand it to my best friend, she always looked immaculate.

"Sorry I'm late hun," She greeted, kissing me on the cheek and sitting down opposite me, "Petra called and needed me to deliver the lobby paint samples as soon as possible,"

"No worries," I smiled at her, "So, the evil boss has got you running around like a mad woman?"

"You have no idea!" She gushed, "I've been working 13 hour days, and we're _still_ running behind schedule, I just have no idea how we're going to get anything finished!"

"I'm sure you'll manage, you're great are your job Care," I smiled softly. She studied me for a moment as I sipped my water

"Enough about me, what's new with you?" She asked as she opened the menu

"Not much, just the usual," I told

"The usual being, slaving your ass at the bar then playing with your Hollywood toy boy on your days off?" She smirked. I felt my face drop a little bit as I buried it in the menu

"Yeah, I've been working a lot," I told

"How is Damon anyway? The last time I saw him he was carrying your drunk ass out of the club at Clare's Birthday," She said with a smirk

"He's good I guess," I told vaguely, Caroline continued to study me

"Alright Paige, what's going on?" She asked bluntly, I looked up from my menu and stared at her

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play it cool

"You've been quiet from the second I got here, and as soon as Damon's name is mentioned you bury your whole face in the menu. I know it's a great cafe but I doubt the food is that interesting," She said. I looked my friend in the eye, contemplating how to explain the Damon situation without sounding upset for the wrong reasons.

"I just haven't seen him much lately is all," I said simply. She crossed her arms

"Any particular reason for that?" She questioned. I put my menu down and took a deep breath

"We slept together," I told, getting it out as quickly as I could. I saw her face change from shock, to surprise, to the biggest grin known to mankind.

"_.God_," She huffed, I heard a girlish squeal escape her lips as she clapped her hands together, "I _knew_ this was going to happen, god I'm so happy for you two,"

I stared at my friend in confusion, had she not heard a word I had said? "Caroline, it's not like that at all,"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. The waiting came over to take our order, but Caroline quickly shooed him away and told him we would need some more time, "What happened? Tell me everything!"

I took a giant gulp of my water before I began my story. Of how Jenny had brought up the past by mentioning _him_, how Damon had spoken such sweet words to me in the cab home. And how it had led to completely and utterly mind blowing sex. _Wait what! __**Don't lie to yourself Paige, you know it was**_. "And I haven't heard from him since. I'm furious at him though I mean, I thought for a while there we were really friends but, I guess that was all just a lie so he could get into my pants. I guess I should have expected it,"

Caroline sat staring at me for a moment with a perplexed look on her face. She took a sip of water from her glass, "You, my dear friend, are a complete and utter idiot,"

My mouth fell open at her words, "Excuse me?"

"You really don't think the reason he hasn't called you is because he pulled a hit it and quit it do you?" She asked. It seemed like more of a statement then a question though

"What other explanation is there Care? I mean, if he truly was my friend, you would think we would be able to put this thing behind us," I said, she shook her head with an almost laugh

"You still don't get it do you," She breathed

"Get what?" I asked confused

"The boy is in love with you," She told with a smile. I stared at her with shock and complete disbelief

"_Caroline_, be serious!" I said, "I hardly think that is the case"

"Don't pretend like you don't notice the way he looks at you Paige," She replied

"I don't notice anything because he doesn't look at me any different than anybody else," I retorted

"Keep telling yourself that," She laughed, "Just, do me a favour. Don't be so hard on the kid. Why don't you go and talk to him. I'm sure you'll work it out,"

"Since when are you on his side?" I asked

"I'm not. I'm on yours. Which is why I think you should go and talk to him," She smiled.

After lunch I couldn't get Caroline's words out of my head. She needed to be committed; there was no way in hell or high water that _Damon Salvatore_ was in love with me. I mean, we barely knew each other. Sure, he had kissed me once, but that was before we were friends. Caroline was right about one thing though. I did need to talk to him. Little did I know it would be a lot sooner than I had anticipated. I was pulling a tray of pint glasses out of the dish washer at work when Mia, another bartender, came running up to me all flushed.

"Paige. Oh, my god, you will not guess who just walked through the door!" She gushed

"Who?" I asked curiously

"_Damon freaking Salvatore!" _She squealed. Of course it was...

"No kidding," I said sarcastically, although it was completely lost on her

"I heard he was in town, but I can't believe he is actually here! _Please_ oh _please _will you let me serve him Paige!" She begged. It still amazed me what an effect he had on women, young and old

"Sure Mia, go ahead," I said with the fakest smile I could muster. I walked behind the main fridge and observed him as he walked through the bar and found a stool down the far end. He looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot, he had bags underneath them, and his raven hair was scruffier then usual. I had never seen him look like this. And it broke my heart a little. Mia approached him with a look of desire on her face, she asked him for his order, and busied herself in making his scotch. He rubbed his forehead sluggishly with his left arm and barely acknowledged Mia as she returned with his drink. I weighed up my options carefully, and ultimately decided that hiding in the back was childish. I waited until Mia had disappeared down the end of the bar to serve another customer before I approached him. As I drew nearer, I was able to fully take him in and realized that he looked worse then I had originally thought. He looked like he hadn't shaved in days and the black collared shirt he was wearing looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. I finally reached the bar and stood directly opposite him. He didn't look up, nor seem to notice my presence. I racked my nervous brain, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

"Hey," Was all I managed to squeak out. I was sure the trepidation in my voice was obvious. He lifted his head up lazily and locked eyes with me. His baby blues were filled with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. We stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, before he quickly picked up his drink, finishing the contents, and stood of his stool to walk away. _What the fuck _was his problem? I felt raw and exposed. My _friend_ couldn't even do me the decency of greeting me, and it made me feel sick to my stomach. A part of me just wanted to crawl up into a ball and forget about everything, but the other part forced my legs to move towards the entrance. I told Mia I was taking my break and followed the brooding asshole out of the bar.

"Salvatore!" I called out, as I saw him walking away ahead of me up the street, "Damon!" I felt my pace began to quicken as my walk turned into a run. I knew he could hear me, the streets were quiet tonight and there weren't many people around, He was just being a stubborn asshole. I was finally within a few metres of him when I stopped suddenly "Damon Salvatore if you don't stop and talk to me right now, so help me god I will kick your ass all the way back to Hollywood" This had done it, he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face me. His face was blank, the same way it was the morning after we had slept together, "So what, you're too good to talk to me now? You can't, pick up the phone or send me a message, or hell, say hello to me when you walk into my work, what kind of bullshit is that Damon?" He stood staring at me like we were strangers, and all it did was fuel my anger, "Fucking answer me!"

He licked his bottom lip slowly before he opened his mouth, "I've been busy,"

I couldn't help the chortle that escaped my lips at his response, "Busy? Oh yeah because your schedule is so full on when you're on vacation,"

This remark seemed to upset him, and for a moment I saw a glimpse of my friend, "I've been hanging out with some friends for your information,"

"Friends? Well considering the only one you have in this town is standing right in front of you, I highly doubt that's the case,"

"Do you always have to be such a smartass Matthews," He said

"Do you always have to be such a stubborn ass Salvatore," I yelled. We both stood staring each other down for a few moments before we both burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that,"

"Yeah you should have," He said quietly, "I've been an ass,"

"I shouldn't be so hard on you, I wasn't exactly blowing up your cell phone either," I responded, he took a small step towards me; he seemed to be lost for words "Where have you been Damon? If I've upset you in anyway, please tell me,"

He opened his mouth to say something, but obviously changed his mind at the last minute. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes slightly, before re opening them and smiling at me. I saw a small fire return to his hooded eyes, "You haven't done anything Paige; I've been a complete dick. I should have called you,"

"Yeah you should have," I said with a smile. I couldn't control my body as it thrust itself towards him and threw my hands around his neck, "I've missed my friend,"

"I know," He cooed in my ear,

"So are we okay?" I asked pulling away from him and studying his face, I was searching for any clue as to what he was thinking

"We'll be fine as soon as you release me from your Vulcan death grip," He chuckled, I laughed as I let go of my tight grip around his neck

"Sorry," I muttered, "I've got a half an hour break, do you want to go and grab some coffee?"

"Sure," He smiled. A few minutes later we were sitting in Billy's Cafe, a late night haunt that was popular with the cool kids of the neighbourhood. It was filled with local art and played soothing music that forced you to relax. I felt nervous as I sipped my coffee; I felt his eyes staring me down the whole time.

"So do you care to explain while you have been avoiding me for the better half of the last two weeks?" I asked bluntly, he put his coffee down with a small smirk

"Can't we just chalk it up to me being a complete and utter asshole and leave it at that?" He asked cheekily, I rolled my eyes at him

"I guess we can," I replied, "I've missed this,"

'What?" He asked quietly

"Hanging out with you," I smiled honestly. I truly had.

"Yeah I know," He said, with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"I owe you an apology Damon," I began. I knew that with us being on thin ice it probley wasn't the best time for me to bring this up, but I needed him to know my reasons for our night of passion. I needed him to understand why I was so closed off all the time, why it was so difficult for me to trust people

"You don't owe me anything Paige, really," He said

"I need you to know this, I think it will help you understand my behaviour the other night, and perhaps just my behaviour in general, a little bit better," I said. He sat patiently, smiling softly to let me know he wanted me to continue. "Do you remember the girl from the other night, Jenny?"

"Plastic Fantastic? Who could forget?" He replied with a chuckle, I smiled gently

"Well, I was in a relationship with her brother, _Tyler_, for around 4 years," I said, "We met when I was still living back home with my family in Melbourne, I had just graduated high school and he was visiting his aunt for the summer, she lived next door and we soon started a teenage romance. We were young and in love, my family didn't approve of him very much. And by the end of the summer, he convinced me to move over here with him. My father was furious, I have been accepted into a great university close to home, and he said I was throwing it all away for some playboy who didn't even care about me. But when you're 18 and in love, you never listen to the voice of reason," Damon nodded at me to continue with my story, "The first couple of years were great, I started studying film, made some great friends when I met Caroline and his sister Jenny, and I was more in love than ever. The Christmas I was 20 he proposed, and we were planning an August wedding. My family, didn't understand, they thought I was young and reckless, and was throwing away my future for him. But I loved him, I truly did. My family stopped returning my phone calls after that. 2 months later, I found out I was pregnant, Tyler seemed over the moon about the entire thing and I thought I was about to get my happy ending. I dropped out of school and started working part time as a receptionist" I stopped and took a deep breath, willing myself the courage to tell him how it all went wrong from there. I hadn't spoken of this in a very long time, "Tyler started acting differently after that, he worked late, and we barely saw each other. I wasn't feeling very well at work one afternoon so I had decided to go home early. They obviously didn't hear me come in because when I reached the top of the stairs to investigate the strange noises coming from _our_ bedroom, they were still having sex. I was so shocked by what I had seen; I didn't realize that I had backed up so far as to edge of the staircase. I fell, and well," I took a sip of my coffee, trying to hold back my tears. Damon placed his hand gently over mine to let me know it was okay. I appreciated his comfort, "He didn't even come to the hospital to see me. Three days later, I was discharged, and came home to find the locks had been changed and he had packed up all my stuff. Apparently, he and this _Jules_ person had been sleeping together for about 6 months. I was a wreck, I'd not only lost my child, my fiancée and my house, but I lost myself. Jenny stopped speaking to me and for a while there things got very dark. But Caroline helped me so much along the way. She let me stay with her until I sorted my life back out. I re-enrolled back in school, got a job and eventually moved into my apartment."

"Paige, I'm so sorry," He said in an almost whisper

"I'm not telling you this because I want your pity Damon; I just want you to understand. The other night was the first time that I had seen Jenny since it happened. It took me a long time to move on with my life, and seeing her again, having her tell me about Tyler and Jules's engagement, it brought back a lot of those old feelings of hurt and abandonment. I drank so much that night and you were being such a good friend to me, you comforted me and made me feel special. I took advantage of that for my own selfish reasons, I needed to feel wanted by someone again, and that wasn't fair on you," I explained, "The past two weeks I've been furious at you for not calling me, but I think I was more furious at myself for risking our friendship like that. I really hope, from the bottom of my heart, that we can move past this, because as much as you irritate the living shit out of me Salvatore, I like having you as a part of my life,"

Damon smiled at me sweetly. It was the first time all night that he looked like himself, and it warmed my heart. I knew instantly from the look on his face that we were going to be okay

"I missed you kid," He grinned at me, taking my hand lightly, "And if I ever meet this Tyler kid, I hope you realize I'm kicking his fucking ass,"

I laughed dryly. We were going to be just fine.

**A/N God I wish these two love birds would just get over their issues already! Things are about to heat up, an appearance by Tyler, Jules AND Jenny in the next Chapter! Stay tuned kids and as always, thanks for the love **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The next Chapter I wrote was the appearance of Tyler and Jules, but I really wanted to explore Damon's feelings of their time apart. I think it's important in understanding how differently they're dealing with their time apart.**

Fucking misery. Fucking unadulterated and vast misery was all I was feeling. I had read this sort of shit in the pages of my PG fucking 13 television show scripts, but I'd always chalked in down to middle aged virgin writers still living in their mother's basement exacerbating teenage angst. Turns out, those fat pricks were right. I never knew your heart could actually ache for somebody, somebody you barely knew. But I guess that's the fucking thing with love, it hits you in the side of the head when you're least fucking expecting it, and blindsides the shit out of you. _Love?_ What the fuck have I been reduced to. My plan for this vacation was to fly to Australia to drink and fuck away the summer out of the watchful eye of the parasitic photographers in Los Angeles. Yet here I was, held up in my hotel room, after a week of drinking. It was at least twice an hour that I picked up my cell phone to call her, even if I couldn't find the words to say, I just needed to hear her voice. I missed it. But I had decided each time that I'd have better chance finding the answers in the bottom of a scotch bottle. And so that's what I had done. For 10 days straight. I could still smell her fucking scent on my pillow from the night she had spent sleeping in the suite, and it was like morphine to me. It was my drug. _She_ was my drug. Too bad this fucking smell was the only thing I have left.

It wasn't until day 13 that I had completely ran out of booze and decided that another scotch bottle wasn't going to do for tonight. I needed something to mask the pain, and If I couldn't have my morphine, a synthetic version would have to do. I managed to drag myself into the shower, not bothering to shave, and finished my hobo look with a creased blue button up and my favourite jeans. I walked into the hotel bar and made my way to the bar tender.

"What can I get you my man?" Asked the chirpy blonde haired guy

"Scotch, neat," I said bluntly. I felt like a rude prick, but fuck it, he was there to serve me, and I'd leave him a large tip by the end of the night. Hopefully I'd quickly find what I was looking for and I'd be out of here in no time. I skimmed the bar, looking for anyone who would suit my needs for the evening, when I spotted three girls sitting at a table in the far back. Two brunettes and a blonde. Paige was brunette. Blonde it is.

Within a few minutes, I was emerged in a mindless conversation with Tits, Teeth and Tan. I'm sure they weren't their real names, but I didn't really care, it's not like it really mattered. All women were the same. Except _her._ But I'll be damned If I'm going to think about her tonight. Instead, I was going to sit here and pretend that the fact that Tan had never been on a sailboat was the most interesting thing in the entire world. I decided that I couldn't handle much more of this pathetic sycophantic banter, so I put my hand on Tan's thigh under the table and gave her my best come fuck me stare. It seemed I hadn't lost my touch with all_ women, _because I suddenly felt her hand roaming up my own thigh and towards my dick. I wiggled my eye brows at her subtly and leant in towards her shoulder

"How about you and I take our conversation somewhere a little more, private," I breathed. I didn't need to look at her to know she was a done deal. We shook off her two disappointed friends and made our way up to my suite. I unlocked the door and invited Tan inside to make herself a little more comfortable. I began fixing us both a drink while she pondered the 'awesome view' as I heard her say. As I sipped my scotch, I pretended to listen to whatever the fuck it was this bimbo was on about. I zoned out most of it, but gathered she worked retail in some shop and lived with her two girlfriends. _Fascinating_. I had to get this bitch to shut her mouth, before I became involuntarily deaf for good.

"You know, I didn't show you the view from the bedroom," I said to her blankly. Although I was looking to fuck the broad, I couldn't muster the energy to charm her, although from the way she eagerly got off her chair, it didn't seem like I needed it to at all. She followed me into the bedroom, and I slowly put my scotch on the dresser after draining the entire contents. I turned around to find Tan undressing herself seductively in front of me. She pulled down her barely there dress, revealing a gigantic pair of fake breasts. _I should have guessed_. She was wearing a red lacy thong that rode up past her Brazilian wax and rested on her bony hips. She would have been every man's fantasy, but at that moment, she wasn't mine. I shook the feelings of lament from my head and made my way over to her. I roughly kissed her neck, tasting the cheap perfume she had obviously sprayed there earlier in the evening and tried to hide my gag. She tasted exactly how she looked, fake. I continued sucking on her collar bone as I directed her towards the bed.

"Jesus, I can't believe I'm about to fuck Damon Salvatore," She moaned. It sounded discounted and forced, not like _her moans_. Paige's had so easily dispersed from her lips, so naturally, that it made me hard just hearing them. I had to get her out of my fucking head, especially at a time like this. I pushed the broad down onto my king sized and took off my shirt. I noticed as I did, that my cock hadn't reacted at all to the barely clothed female in front of me. I willed my dick to respond as the blonde started unbuckling my pants, "I'm going to give you the time of your life," _I hope fucking so_. She ripped my belt off and unzipped my pants, pulling them down. I shook my legs out of them as she greedily pushed me down onto my back and began pulling my boxers down, "Well, it seems we have a problem," She grasped my limp cock in her hand and started stroking it "Just relax baby, and I'll fix it," I laid back as she went to work, taking me in her mouth. I didn't feel anything, I couldn't. I was numb, and it seemed my broken heart had made its way down and broke the only part of me that I thought still made me a fucking man. She sucked and licked with all her might, but my dick stay dormant. I closed my eyes for a moment, and that's when I smelled it. _Her_. Her smell on my pillow. I squeezed my eyes shut as I took in the scent, imagining it was her perfect mouth around my dick, her mess of curly brown hair gently brushing against my thigh, her caramel skin rubbing against mine, and I felt it. Movement. It was alive. I gave into my fantasy for a moment before my approaching orgasm brought me back to reality. This was fucking _sick_. Letting some blonde bimbo suck on my cock while imagining it was Paige. _My Paige_.

"Stop," I bellowed, pulling myself out of her mouth, "You need to leave,"

"What?" She asked shocked, as she looked up at me with her blackened makeup eyes. They were cold, emotionless, and void of anything I wanted to look at. I thought that fucking some hot skank would pull me out of this rut, but it just sent me spinning further out of control.

"Please, just leave," I said. She looked embarrassed, before jumped up and grabbing her clothes

"Fucking asshole," She screamed at me, as she stormed out of the suite. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach as I heard the front door slam. What the HELL is wrong with me! I tried to force the feelings out of my head as I let the scotch take me into a deep slumber.

I woke up after what seemed like a lifetime later, to the buzzing of my cell phone. I glared at the clock on my dresser: 2.47pm. Fuck me; I must have slept for hours. I rolled over and grabbed my cell, looking at the caller ID. It was Blondie.

"What," I muttered groggily

"Well good afternoon to you too Damon, Jesus, were you asleep?" She asked chirpily

"I was in a scotch coma if you must know," I shot back, she chuckled lightly at my response

"Well, as much as I _hate_ to disturb you while you're hungover, I was wondering if you had plans this evening?" She asked

"Plans?" I asked confused

"You know, when you pre-meditate an activity," She said sarcastically. I was quickly learning that all Australian girls spoke Sarcasm fluently

"I know what the fuck you meant Caroline, and No, I don't have any," I replied

"Good, would you care to join me for a drink, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," She told

"What? What on earth could we have to discuss?" I asked confused.

"You'll just have to show up and see which I know you will because curiosity is part of human nature Mr. Salvatore. Meet me at Benny's Bar and Grill, it's on Francis Street in the city, around 8 o'clock," She ordered, "I'll see you there," Before I could reply to her, she had clicked the phone and hung up. Perky Blonde Bitch, what the hell could she have to talk to me about? Then it hit me. Paige no doubt. Shit, was she okay? Did she need my help? Why was Caroline coming to me? As much as I hated to obey Caroline, she was right about one thing, curiosity surely would get the best of me.

At 8pm sharp, I walked into Benny's Bar and Grill. It was a small bar with mostly old drunks scattered about the place. It smelt of stale beer and didn't exactly seem like the sort of place that Caroline would hang out. I searched the establishment and couldn't see her mop of blonde hair anywhere, so I decided to go and get myself a drink. If I had to listen to Perky all night, I'd definitely need a scotch. I sat on one of the stools and ordered a scotch neat from the skank behind the bar who was giving me the 'come fuck me' eyes. I could have easily told her my dick was out of commission, but I figured that wasn't a very polite way of telling her to fuck off. She finally brought me my drink after what seemed like an hour and I sipped it eagerly. I was still wondering what the hell Caroline had dragged me here for when I heard _her_ voice greeting me. _Great_, it was one thing that my cock wouldn't work because of her, but now I was hearing voices? If it wasn't for the smell of vanilla and strawberries, I wouldn't have looked up and saw that it was infact her standing before me. I stared into those beautiful green eyes and felt lost in them. I had been looking for a quick fix for the last two weeks, to fill the void in my heart, and here it was. No amount of scotch of silicon breasts in the world could compare to the stillness I felt when I gazed into those eyes. It was overpowering, and I couldn't bring myself to feel it any longer. I grabbed my scotch glass and emptied the contents. Before making my way as quickly as I could out of the bar. That sneaky little bitch. Caroline never had any intention of meeting me there; it was just a rouse to get Paige and me in the same room. But how had she known I was avoiding her? Unless, oh Christ, Paige must have filled in Barbie on what had happened. Great, I give in less than a week before it's splashed across OK! Magazine, I can see the headline now: Hollywood Heartthrob Heart Broken by Aussie Bartender. Fucking _Great_. I was halfway up the street before I heard my name being called. I couldn't take this shit, I couldn't do it like this, I had to get away from her.

"Damon Salvatore if you don't stop and talk to me right now, so help me god I will kick your ass all the way back to Hollywood" I heard from right behind me. I took a deep breath as I stopped walking and turned to face her, "So what, you're too good to talk to me now? You can't, pick up the phone or send me a message, or hell, say hello to me when you walk into my work, what kind of bullshit is that Damon?" I felt my heart stop beating as I heard her words. She thought I was ignoring her because of some superiority complex? If only she knew "Fucking answer me!"

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat and licked my bottom lip as I considered my words, "I've been busy,"

A disbelieving laugh left her lips, and I couldn't help but notice how cruel it sounded, "Busy? Oh yeah because your schedule is so full on when you're on vacation,"

So this is how she wanted to play it was it? Break my heart then make me feel like an absolute doochebag, "I've been hanging out with some friends for your information,"

"Friends? Well considering the only one you have in this town is standing right in front of you, I highly doubt that's the case,"

"Do you always have to be such a smartass Matthews," I yelled at her. God she was so infuriating!

"Do you always have to be such a stubborn ass Salvatore," I yelled. I stood glaring at her for a moment before a soft smile curled across my lips. Even when I moping like a little school girl, she still didn't take my shit, and I couldn't help but laugh. A giant smile that reached her eyes came across her face as she joined in laughing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," She breathed

"Yeah you should have," I told in an almost whisper. At that moment I knew how pathetic I had been acting, and how much my behaviour must have confused and hurt her. I could see it in her eyes, she felt betrayed. It had taken her such a long time to let me into her life and trust me, and at the first sign of a speed bump I had hit the road, but in her mind, for completely different reasons. It was then I realized how much of an asshole I must be in her eyes, her thinking I had fucked her then bailed "I've been an ass,"

"I shouldn't be so hard on you, I wasn't exactly blowing up your cell phone either," She told quietly. I felt my body being drawn towards her, but I regained control after a few steps towards her "Where have you been Damon? If I've upset you in anyway, please tell me,"

In that moment I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, how shit I had felt being apart from her, and how I wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft cherry lips again, but I knew I couldn't, I knew she wasn't ready, and honestly, neither was I, "You haven't done anything Paige; I've been a complete dick. I should have called you,"

"Yeah you should have," She smiled. To my shock and pleasure she flung herself towards me and wrapped her warm, tight body around me in a giant hug, "I've missed my friend,"

"I know," I breathed, taking in her vanilla scent. _Fuck she smelt good_

"So are we okay?" She asked, lifting her face up to look into my eyes

"We'll be fine as soon as you release me from your Vulcan death grip," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, and hide the fact that my dick was slowly starting to harden in my jeans. She laughed as she released her grip around my neck.

"Sorry," She blushed as the crimson took over her face. Fuck I've missed that colour on her, "I've got a half an hour break, do you want to go and grab some coffee?"

"Sure," I grinned.

We sat for what felt like hours and sipped our coffee. I felt my happiness at being in her presence disappear as she began telling me of her past with _Tyler_. Even before she had gotten to the end of the story, I wanted to murder this asshole. He had been with the most beautiful woman on the entire planet and had fucked her over, mind, body and soul. She had not only lost the love of her life, but also their unborn child. I had to use every ounce of my self control to remain calm for her, to not let my rage at this _fucking cocksucker_ take over and force her to lose control of her own emotions. I could see that it pained her to talk about, and I felt blessed that she had decided to share her past with me. I could tell that she had been harbouring an insane amount of guilt for the night of passion we had shared together, blaming herself for using me for her own comfort. Little did she fucking know I had done exactly the same, but instead of using it to silence her pain, I had relished in it. I took her hand gently, rubbing my thumb in circles over her knuckles, and told her the most honest thing yet in our relationship. "I missed you kid," And I meant it. I decided, in that moment, that I would rather have her in my life as this, whatever we were, then to push her away because of my own, selfish reasons. I _loved_ her, and I needed her. It was as simple as that.

**A/N a bit of a re-cap of the last chapter, But I really wanted to explore how much Damon really cares for her, and how much his feelings are affecting his behaviour. Next Chapter will move things along IMMENSLEY and a new arc will be introduced with Tyler and Jules **

**P.S- Damon and Paige may just share another steamy moment together next chapter :O**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry It's taken me so long to post again, there's this thing called Real Life that has been taking up too much of my time lately So to make it up to here, I've posted an extra long chapter Hope you enjoy!**

Damon had stayed with me for the rest of my shift at the bar, and we had talked all night. We had talked about growing up, we had talked about our first relationships, we had discussed how he was petrified of snakes and how I was scared of clowns. I felt like we went from one extreme to the other. One minute we weren't speaking, and the next, we were speaking about everything. I would have found it overwhelming if I wasn't so happy to have my friend back. He had walked me home, and it had occurred to me just how much his presence soothed me. If you had told me 2 months ago that I would not only be in the presence of a world renowned actor, but be ecstatic because we had mended our friendship, I would have told you that you were crazy. It sounded arrogant, but I prided myself in not being effected by that sort of life. I loved making movies, I loved film, but I despised the industry, which is why the magnetic effect Damon had on me seemed to baffle me. But I couldn't deny that we were kindred spirits in a way. When I had decided to tell him about my painful past with Tyler, I assumed that I wouldn't be able to go through with it, like countless times before with my close friends. But the look in his eyes told me that I was in a safe place, a place that was free of judgment, a place that almost resembled peace. I couldn't understand it, but here we were.

It had been two weeks since Caroline had orchestrated a meeting between us. As furious as I was with her for intervening in my personal life, yet again, a part of me was thankful that she was able to force the two of us together, despite our stubborn natures. I had hung out with Damon almost every day, he would walk me to work, walk me home, we would go for early morning surfs, grab coffee, see old movies playing at the Paridiso and see local bands play down at the harbor. I often wondered what on earth he would do with himself on his vacation if he hadn't met me. But I was sure he would have just met some floosy to occupy his time, so I tried to disperse the information from my brain. I had Tuesday night off, and Damon had convinced me that we should have a _Sceam_ marathon, as number 4 had just come out on DVD, and he had purchased the rest from a local video store. He had arrived at 7pm on my doorstep, DVDs and popcorn in hand.

"Are you ready to Scream Matthews?" He said with his signature cocky grin

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into," I moaned, as he walked in an plopped himself on the couch

"You have no idea woman, I happen to be a horror film fanatic," He grinned

"Horror film? _Psycho _is a horror film, _The Exorcist_ is a horror film, this is just a farce disguised as horror to sell box office tickets to couples on their first date," I told

"Excuse you missy, but the writer just so happens to be the executive producer on my television show, so you best be nice," He smirked

"Damon, I don't know how to tell you this but, I've never seen it," I smiled, he looked at me shocked and grasped onto his chest

"You wound me!" He said, sighing loudly theatre style

"Come on, it's not exactly my type of show," I admitted

"You're right; it's aimed at single females between the ages of 15 and 25. Wait a minute, that's YOU," He smirked

"Shut it Salvatore before I change my mind and kick you out of my apartment," I warned, he wiggled his eyebrows at me as he opened up the DVD case

"Fine, I promise to be on my best behavior," He retorted, putting the disk in and falling back onto the couch, "You hungry? I'll run and put the popcorn on?"

"Sure, I'm just going to grab a rug, it's a bit cold tonight," I replied as I walked into my bedroom. I came back out carrying two rugs, and threw one at Damon as he sat down with a large bowl full of popcorn.

"Gee thanks," He said sarcastically, pulling the rug off from around his head

"Anytime," I grinned sitting down next to him. We began watching the movie, and I had to contain my laughter as I saw Damon squeal and jump every second scene. He was acting exactly like Caroline did when I took her to see the remake of _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. The killer jumped out at Sydney Prescott on screen and Damon nearly jumped out of his skin, "Jesus Salvatore, so much for being a horror fanatic, you're a total woman!" He looked up at me and feigned anger

"Stop trying to act so tough Paige, you know you're wetting your little panties," He shot back

"Yeah well, just let me know if you need me to hold your hand Miss Salvatore," I smirked as he rolled his eyes and began watching the movie again. We finished the first and went on to the second. I had never had such a great time doing nothing with somebody in such a long time. It was effortless and easy with Damon, something that I didn't have with any of my other friends. I loved Caroline to death, but she was more high maintenance then Paris Hilton.

I didn't even feel myself become tired, but before I knew what was happening I was slowly drifting off to sleep. My dreams were haunted by a faceless stranger, with ice white skin and dark black hair. I woke up the next morning to find myself cuddled up to Damon on the couch. He was snoring softly and looked peaceful, still lost in his dreams. I jumped up off the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. I was sorting through my mail when Damon surprised me.

"So much for a marathon, I think I dozed off in the opening credits of number two," He said yawning

"Me too," I said as I continued opening envelopes, sorting my mail and throwing most of it in the trash, "There's a fresh pot of coffee,"

"Thank god!" He replied as he busied himself in making a coffee. I opened up my mail draw and threw a few bills inside, I noticed the silver invitation I had received in the mail two weeks ago and picked it up.

"Oh fuck," I moaned looking down at it. I had completely forgotten.

"What's up?" Damon asked curiously

"I totally forgot about this birthday dinner tonight," I told

"What? Do you have to work?" He said

"No, I have the night off," I replied

"So what's with all the theatrics, did you forget to buy a new dress or something?" He teased

"Oh yeah because that would upset me so much," I shot back at him as he smirked cheekily at me, "No, it's my friend Connor, well, he was a mutual friend of my exes, one of the only people who stayed in touch with me after the break up. I RSVP'd to it weeks ago,"

"And?" Damon asked

"_And_, there is a fairly good chance that my ex and his new _fiancée_ will be attending," I advised, I felt the demon from the pit of my stomach start to rise. I loved Connor to death; he had always been a great friend to me. But the idea of sitting across the table from Tyler and the _love of his life_ made me feel sick

"Oh, I see," He said. He looked deep in thought for a moment, "Regardless of your ex going, do you want to?"

"Of course I do, Connor is a great guy, I would love to help him celebrate his birthday," I said

"Well that settles it then, we'll go," He smirked. I looked at him confused for a moment

"_We_? What do you mean we?" I asked

"I mean you're going to that dinner, and I am coming with you," He smirked, "Imagine the look on your exes face when you show up with your new boyfriend, TV's _Damon Salvatore," _

I smiled at him appreciatively. His gesture touched me, "You would do that for me?"

"Hell yeah. It's about time I used my celebrity for something other than banging chicks," He grinned

"Charming," I said rolling my eyes, "Damon are you sure you want to do this, I mean it's really sweet of you but you seriously don't have to,"

"Oh come one Matthews, you know for a fact that messing with that douche of an ex of yours will be a blast. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening,"

"Thanks," I smiled softly

"I tell you what, I'll even buy you a new dress for tonight," He said

"I'm sorry?" I asked, "Now I know you're kidding,"

"Well, you were _so_ distressed that you didn't get a new one earlier, It's the least I could do," He grinned. Damon and I spent the rest of the morning in the city shopping which I soon learnt was more painful than shopping with Caroline. Everything I picked up, he would swat away, with comments like 'fugly' and 'doesn't show enough cleavage'. We finally found a Damon approved dress in Lisa Ho, it was canary yellow, with a scooped bust line and a criss crossed back. It fell just above my knee line and I had to admit, snugged my body in all the right places. I was sure that this was the perfect dress until I looked at the price tag.

"I don't think this is it," I said subtly

"What are you talking about kid, you look like a knockout, you're getting it," He told

"Damon," I said in an almost whisper, "It's $3500,"

"So?" He asked, barely batting an eyelid

"I'm not letting you pay that much for a dress Damon and I sure as hell can't afford it," I told

"Don't worry about it Matthews, it's my treat," He said wiggling his eyebrows. Before I could protest any longer, I was out of the dress and was carrying the Lisa Ho bag down the street.

"Damon, I don't know how to thank you," I smiled

"I'm sure you'll think of something," He grinned

"Maybe I can hook you up with one of the girls," I teased

"Please, like I need any help," He replied with his trademark smirk.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to relax. As much as Damon had reassured me the evening would be fine, I still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't seen or spoken to Tyler in a very long time, and I just hoped that I had the willpower to maintain my self-control. I started getting ready at around 6 o'clock, as much as I hated to admit it; I wanted to look great tonight. It gave me some sort of sick pleasure at the thought of showing up looking great on the arm of Damon. Regardless of his notoriety, he was also the most attractive man I had ever met in my entire life. I was running a comb through my hair when I heard Damon knock on the door. I jumped up and walked into the living room and opened the door, to see Damon standing, freshly shaven and showered before me in a black t-shirt and dark jeans, teamed with his trademark leather jacket. He looked effortlessly handsome.

"Well you sure clean up nice," I smirked

"Why thank you miss," He smiled, he walked in holding a velvet blue box

"What's that?" I asked confused. He smiled slightly as he handed it to me

"Ah, just a little something I picked up after you left today," He smirked. I stared at him confused as I ran my finger over the box. I noticed the words _Tiffany's _engraved lightly on the box

"_Damon_," I breathed, "Seriously, you didn't have to do his,"

"Oh just open it," He told. I ran my ringer along the velvet again before I carefully opened the box. Inside, was a silver thick chained necklace, with a canary yellow diamond hanging from it. It was classy, timeless, and exquisite.

"Oh my god!" I breathed as I stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry in my hands. What on earth had prompted him to buy me this! Don't get me wrong, it was fucking gorgeous, but the guilt overcame me as I realized how expensive it was. This made the 3500 dollar dress look like pocket change, "Damon, it's, oh my god,"

"Do you like it?" He asked. I sensed worry in his voice for some reason

"Like it? I love it! But I can't accept this," I told

"Of course you can," He smiled as he picked up the necklace from the box and walked around me. He gently brushed my hair off my shoulder and to the side as he began placing the necklace around me. "And you better, because they have a no return policy, and unfortunately, yellow diamonds aren't my colour,"

"Damon seriously," I said, he clasped the necklace shut and brushed my hair back over my shoulders. I turned around to face him, "I don't know how to thank you, this is, more then you should have ever done,"

"Don't sweat it," He grinned, "Just promise me you will have a good night, and let me know if you are feeling uncomfortable,"

"Who knew you were such a great guy Damon Salvatore," I grinned at him

"Just don't tell anyone alright, it will ruin my street cred," He smirked.

We arrived at the restaurant around 20 minutes later, and to say I was nervous would have been the understatement of the century. I looked over to the giant reserved table that held my past and sighed. Damon must have sensed my uneasiness because I felt him take my hand into his. I looked up at him. He smiled softly at me, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied. We both headed over to the table, and I felt everyone's heads lift and stare at us, two more than anybody. _He_ hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still jet black and cut short against his head, he had an arrangement of stubble across his chin that was barely visible in this light and he bore a dark blue shirt across his broad shoulders. His strong jaw line tightened as we made eye contact, and I saw his entire body tense up. I must have tensed up as well because I felt Damon's grip on my hand become tighter.

"Paige!" Connor shrieked as he jumped up from his seat, "God girl, I'm so glad that you made it. And who is _this_,"

I knew Connor was speaking to me, but I found myself speechless from shock. Why had I come here? This was a terrible idea. It was only going to bring all my emotions rushing back to the surface again.

"Hi, I'm Paige's boyfriend Damon," I heard Damon greet

"Boyfriend? Well, please take a seat so we can begin the interrogation at once," Connor said in a light tone. Damon chuckled politely before gently nudging me, bringing me out of my Tyler trance.

"Happy Birthday Connor," I smiled genuinely as he took me into a giant bear hug

"Thanks for coming babe, I know it's hard," He whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement at him, before Damon and I took our seats at the end of the table. To my absolute horror, we were seated directly opposite _them_. I felt two sets of eyes following us our whole journey to our seats. I looked up from the table and met Tyler's eyes immediately.

"Paige," He greeted in his deep husky voice, "How are you,"

"Fine thank you Tyler," I said politely, "Jules how are you?"

"Fantastic," She replied in her high pitched voice. Although my opinion was fairly biased, I couldn't imagine how anybody found this woman attractive. She had bleached blonde hair with 32 inch extensions, more makeup then a Maybelline Factory and a dress that left little to the imagination. I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like without all her cosmetics and enhancements. I immediately noticed her staring at Damon, "I don't believe we have met,"

"Sorry, I'm Damon, Paige's boyfriend," He smirked at her

"So it is really you!" She shrieked, obviously recognizing him, "I'm sorry, but I thought you said you were Paige's _boyfriend_,"

"That's right," He replied, not lifting his gaze from her. He took my hand off the table and gently kissed it

"Wow that's interesting," She muttered as she picked up her wine glass. I felt Tyler's gaze burning through me. I turned to Damon and looked into his ice blue eyes, searching for some sort of comfort. He took my hand from under the table and squeezed it gently. For the next half an hour Damon and I made polite dinner conversation with those around us, I was careful never to directly look at Tyler, but just being in his presence made me feel on edge. Jules was shamelessly throwing herself at Damon, batting her fake eyelashes in his direction and giggling at every single thing he said, even if it wasn't' remotely funny. I had to hold back my laughter every time her high pitched laugher would leave her mouth because I could feel Damon shudder besides me. It was sort of comforting that he didn't find her attractive.

"So Paige, we're all dying to know exactly how you two met," I heard Tyler's deep voice ask after we had all finished our dinner. I looked up at him surprised that he was actually speaking to me. The mere sight of his face sparked so many different emotions inside me: Anger, pain, heartache.

"I certainly think we have better things to talk about then mine and Damon's relationship," I replied politely

"Oh come on babe, you know you love telling this story," Damon piped up next to him. God I wanted to KILL him, "But how about you let me do it this time?" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I rolled my eyes at him

"Sure sweetie, go ahead," I smiled sarcastically

"Well, I'm due to start shooting a movie in town in a few months, so I decided to take some time off and have a bit of a vacation here first. My second night in town, I was sitting in a bar in the city and spotted Paige's friend at the bar. I asked one of my boys who was in town to invite her to the VIP room. But when I looked up, I saw the most beautiful creature in the entire world sitting next to the blonde friend. I've seen some beautiful women in my time, don't get me wrong, but never, have I seen anything as exquisite as the women sitting next to me," Damon said with a loving smile on his face. I had to give him credit, he was a good actor, "She was totally unaffected by my charms though, she basically told me to go fuck myself. And I knew then and there, that I had to have her,"

"So what did you do?" Jules asked, obviously mesmerized by his story telling. She was pathetic, drooling all over him while her fiancée was sitting right next to her.

"I convinced her friend to tell me everything about her, Started showing up at her college, calling her, everything I could until she would finally agree to go out with me," He smiled, "It took some convincing though, trust me. But, eventually, I won her over, didn't I baby,"

"Oh yeah," I grinned sarcastically. His story was so convincing, I was even starting to believe it

"She's a tough cookie to crack our Paige," Connor smiled

"Well worth the effort," Damon smirked

"Yeah well, it's sort of wasted in a way, I mean, you're just going to leave her when the movie is finished right," Tyler said cockily, taking a sip of his bear. I felt the anger start to rise within me

"Not at all, I plan to adjust my life for her anyway I can. Once you find a girl like this, you're an idiot to let her go," Damon smiled across the table.

"Damon, did you know that Paige and I used to date?" Tyler asked. I glared at him shocked. What the hell was he trying to establish? Some pathetic caveman instinct to pee on a tree so the next dog knows he's been there first.

"Really? Well I guess thanks are in order," Damon told

"Thanks?" Tyler asked confused

"Yeah, if you didn't screw it up, then I never would have met her," Damon grinned

"And what makes you assume I screwed things up?" Tyler glared

"When you find a woman like this, the only way it would end is if _you_ fuck it up," Damon smirked. I felt the entire table snigger. Damon looked up at me and looked directly into my eyes, "I've been waiting my entire life to meet a girl like this," Before I could react, Damon had leant in and placed the softest and sweetest kisses on my lips. I felt a charge vibrate through my entire body at the contact. His taste was a mixture of scotch and something else, but it was pure Damon. I closed my eyes and let the unusual feeling of pleasure spread through me. _What the hell!_ I had kissed him before, but never in my life had I felt something like this. What did this mean? I realized that my eyes were still closed and opened them to find Damon smirking in amusement.

"Damon, I was just about to go out the front to light up one of these stogies, care to join me?" Connor asked.

"Sure Connor," He replied as the two boys stood up

"I'll come too," Jules squealed as she jumped up and joined the two boys as they walked outside. I felt increasingly uneasy as I realized it was just Tyler and I left at that end of the table. I decided to go and sit at the bar until Damon returned instead of attempting to make small talk. I ordered a scotch on the rocks and gently sipped my drink before I felt somebody sit on the stool next to me.

"So how have you been?" Tyler asked looking over at me

"We covered this earlier Tyler, I've been fine," I told

"Really?" He asked

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" I questioned

"You forget that I have known you for years Paige, I can tell when something is bugging you," He told

"Aside from the fact that I am trying to help a good friend celebrate his birthday and my ass of an ex keeps making snide comments towards my boyfriend, nothing is bugging me," I said sternly

"So you're mad at me?" He asked

"No Tyler, I'm not mad at you, I don't have the strength to be mad at you any more, I just want to enjoy my evening okay," I told. He sat in his thoughts for a few moments

"So what's the deal with this guy, is he treating you right?" He asked. I scoffed at his question. How fucking dare he.

"You are one to talk about treating people right Ty," I replied, "And even though it's none of your business, yes, he is. He's a wonderful man,"

"Well that's good," He said before whispering softly, "You look beautiful," I stared at him in shock before rolling my eyes,

"Whatever," I replied

"I'm serious Paige. I forgot how utterly beautiful you are. And that dress. When you walked in here tonight it took my breath away," He told. I looked into his face searching for any trace that his comments were genuine. 6 months ago I would have given the world to hear him say that to me. But here, now, it just made him look pathetic.

"If you haven't forgotten Tyler, there's a certain fiancée of yours that is currently out the front smoking, I'm not sure that she would feel comfortable with you making remarks like that to me," I told

"Jules? Please. She's just waiting until I'm too busy to notice so she can fuck that _boyfriend_ of yours," He laughed

"If you are having trouble in your relationship Tyler that is your problem, please don't try and drag me into it," I advised

"You're different," He said

"How so?" I asked

"You've got this fire in you now; I have to admit it's kind of a turn on," He grinned

"Tyler stop," I warned.

"What? I'm not allowed to compliment you?" He asked

"If it was genuine then no, I wouldn't have a problem with it. But I think this has more to do with your ego then it does me," I said

"What that hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily

"It means you have had no interest in seeing or speaking to me for the last year, but then when I show up to a dinner with a new boyfriend, you get territorial, with your 'I had her first' caveman bullshit," I advised

"Paige, it's not even like that at all. I just miss you," He said. I felt like I was going to be sick. How dare he do this to me? Fill my head with all this bullshit.

"Really? And when exactly did you decide that? When you realized that I wasn't pining over you anymore," I told

"I made a mistake okay, I think I know that now," He said

"You're pathetic you know that," I told standing up off my stool to walk away, He grabbed my hand suddenly

"Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't still love me Paige? Because I sure as hell love you. You _know_ that this thing with Mr. Big shot isn't going to work out," He cooed. Before I could stop him, he had pulled me towards him and thrust his mouth onto mine. He tasted of alcohol and desperation. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. He was clinging onto me for dear life. I felt a pair of strong hands pull me away from Tyler and push me behind him. _Damon_.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Damon asked, he had one hand reached around his body and resting on my hips. His protective stance no doubt

"Butt out mate, this is none of your business," Tyler warned, standing off his stool to face Damon

"When your sleazing lips are on my girlfriends, yeah I think it is my business," Damon growled. I could smell the blood that was about to erupt

"She's your girlfriend now, but you realize I had her first, so I've just got one question for you Salvatore," Tyler said taking a step towards Damon so their faces were inches apart, "How do I taste?" I knew what was going to happen even before Damon's fist connected with Tyler's face. Tyler fell down hard against the bar as Damon knelt down to where he had landed

"Take that as a warning asshole, ever come near her again, and I'll make you wish you were dead," Damon hissed as he stood up. I grabbed his arm quickly

"Let's go," I said, almost begging, as I lead him out of the restaurant by his hand. We quickly jumped into a cab and rode in silence for a few moments. My brain was swirling around like a vortex, with so many different emotions and thoughts. How had I ever been in love with that egotistical fuckwit. He was selfish and irrational and just, the complete opposite of what I needed in a man. He was nothing like _Damon_. The man who fought for my honor, who made me laugh, who knew exactly what to say when I was feeling upset or uncomfortable, who went out of his way to make me happy. I looked over at the beautiful man sitting beside me and really saw him for the first time. Sure, he had his flaws like anybody, but here was a man who truly cared for me, with no hidden agenda. I touched my lips and remembered how soft his had felt on them earlier and a sudden realization washed over me, almost making me gasp. I cared about him, more than a friend. How had I missed this? I must have been in a total and chaotic form of denial until this very moment. My inner thoughts were interrupted by his velvet voice.

"I'm so sorry Paige," He said softly. He hung his head down low, seeming too scared to look at me

"Whatever for?" I asked confused

"I ruined the night. I'm so sorry. I mean, I guess I just took this whole pretending to be your boyfriend thing too far. But when I saw him with his hands all over you, and you trying to pull away from him, I just snapped. I'm sorry," He said, I could tell he was furious with himself

"Damon, granted punching him in the face probably wasn't the most civil thing to do, but you saw that I was in trouble and you did what you thought was right, you should never apologize for that," I soothed, "You went, above and beyond for me tonight, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you,"

"So, you aren't mad?" He asked quietly

"Of course not," I smiled gently, "I've wanted to see that dirt bag get punched in the face for years, I'm just happy I was there to see it," He returned my smile as we pulled up in front of my apartment block

"Do you want me to walk you up?" He asked

"Sure," I replied. I attempted to pay the cab driver but Damon swatted my money away before promptly handing the cabbie a $50 dollar note. We both got out of the cab and started walking up towards the elevator. He put his arm around me, obviously thinking I needed comfort after this hell of an evening, but the only thing I felt was an electric charge surge through my body. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted his hands to be all over me. I wanted to kiss him beautiful lips again. I leant my head on his shoulder on the ride up the elevator, and was upset that when the doors opened, he let go of his grasp on me and walked out. I followed him out onto my floor as we both reached my door, "Do you want to come in?"

"I better not, it's been a long night, I'm sure you just want to get some sleep," He smiled softly. I looked into his angelic eyes and felt myself get lost in them. He was indescribably gorgeous, quite possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I saw his jaw tighten, as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn't get out.

"_Damon_," I breathed softly, "I don't know how I am ever going to thank you,"

"I wish you would stop saying that," He told, "You give me everything by just allowing me to be in your life," I stared up at the enigmatic man before me, and took a deep breath. I never realized how still he made me feel until this moment. I could look into his eyes and forget all the worries in the world. I felt my hand move up and brush a stray hair across his forehead. He sighed at the contact and closed his eyes slightly. I swallowed the lump of nerves that he developed in my throat as I pulled him towards me. I opened my lips slightly as I planted the lightest of kisses on his lips. He sighed again as I deepened the kiss, letting all my emotions take control. I felt his hands slip around my waist and pull me towards him. I let my body soak up all of the feelings that were coursing through me, of pleasure, of lust, of everything this man made me feel for him. I felt him pull away and rest his forehead on mine, "_Fuck Paige_, you have to stop doing this to me,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he pulled away, he ran his hands through his raven black hair and took a deep breath

"You're so hot and cold. And I can't take it anymore. Do you know how painful it is to be around you? To be so close to you and not be able to touch you? To kiss you? And tonight, the way you've been looking at me like I'm your favorite person in the world, and now? You kiss me like that? I know you're hurting because of _him_ Paige, but fuck, this is not fair on me," He said as he punched my door. I looked at him in utter and complete shock.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" I asked him

"I'm fucking in love with you Paige, fucking hell, how could you not have noticed!" He yelled. I looked at him with the same look of shock on my face. Did he feel it too? Every time he touched me? The charge that coursed through my body, did he have it too? "I'm sorry," Before I could answer him, or even begin to contemplate what had just happened, he had disappeared down my hallway and into the staircase.

**A/N Thank GOD Paige has finally pulled her shit together! Are you glad Tyler got a punch in the face from sweetheart Damon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N The next chapter is different from my writing style, changing POV quite a few times, but I just wanted to get both the lover's perspectives **

She had kissed me again. And again, it was for comfort instead of her feelings for me. I had walked away from her, knowing that the cat was not out of the bag now after my stupid and impulsive confession. Why the _fuck_ had I had to tell her that I loved her? I'd screwed everything up now. Any chance I had of burying my feelings for her and maintaining our friendship was now over. Now, she would never want to me in my life at all. But it wasn't like it was my fucking fault. The way she had been looking at me all night, the way her body relaxed whenever I touched her, and the way she had kissed _me_. It wasn't messy or urgent like when we were drunk, but it was soft and longing, and awakened the part of me that longed for her, the part I had tried to silence for weeks.

Between the cynical comments her ex kept directing my way to the fact his fucking girlfriend was throwing herself at me, it had been an interesting evening to say the least. I could feel Paige's nervousness from the moment we left her apartment and I had never seen her look so fragile, like one wrong move and she would shatter. The woman I had come to know was a fierce flame, never taking shit from anybody. It infuriated me to know that the douchebag sitting across the table from me could have such an effect on the girl I loved.

And then, I had fucking snapped. I had joined Paige's friend Connor and dipshit's girlfriend out the front to smoke up a cigar, before returning back inside. I had a feeling that leaving Paige on her own with that _asshole_ wasn't going to do anything to calm her nerves. And that's when I had seen it. His fucking hands all over her. It infuriated me more when I realized that this kiss was completely one sided, and she was trying with all her might to get away from him. I rushed to her side and pulled her from him, pushing her behind my back, wanting to protect her, wanting to keep her safe. But the asshole just couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut, He had asked me how he tasted, letting me know that he had claimed her first, and I had completely and utterly lost my shit. I hit him with every ounce of strength I had, and he had stumbled back and hit the floor. I knew right after my fist had collided with his face that Paige would be angry at me. I knew it wasn't my right to be jealous, but I couldn't help it, seeing her with any guy, let alone the one who had broken her heart into a million pieces turned me into an animal. She led me out of the restaurant and into a cab, and we both sat in silence for what felt like forever. I knew what was coming, she was too lost in thought not to be furious with me, and I was waiting for her to snap and rip me a new one. I felt like I needed to tell her I knew I had fucked up. I swallowed a lump deep in my throat and whispered "I'm sorry". She had told me that she wasn't mad, and I felt my heart lift a bit. I hated when this girl was mad at me, it sent me spiralling. I walked her up to her apartment, putting my arm around her shoulders to keep her warm, until we got to her front door. I looked up at this beacon of a woman in front of me. She had never looked as innocent as she had in this exact moment. The dress I had bought for her made her skin look edible, and her chocolate brown hair framed her face perfectly. I felt the urge to tell her how beautiful she looked, but I figured with the night she had just had, she wouldn't have the energy to hear any compliments from me. It wasn't long after that that she had leaned in a brushed my hair out of my face, and then placed her lips ever so gently against mine. The girl could give me a fucking wood with just a kiss. Even though I had floated into the abyss with the feeling of her small, tight body against me, I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't play the friend role and pretend I didn't want more from her, more for us, and I sure as hell couldn't enjoy this kiss when I knew the reason behind it wasn't because of her feelings for me.

After my _stupid_ announcement of my love for her, I had done the only thing I could in the moment. I had ran away. I disappeared down her corridor without so much as another word. I felt my blood boiling, I felt the tears forming, I felt like my head was going to explode. How in the fuck had I turned into this pathetic, whiney version of myself? I needed something to numb the pain; I needed something to make me forget about _her_. So I did the thing that most men with a bruised ego do at a time like this, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialled a booty call.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I couldn't sleep at all after Connor's birthday. I felt so many different emotions running through my head. But the main one had been total and complete confusion. Damon's confession had blind sighted me, granted, in the moment and after my realisation of my feelings for him, it was everything I wanted to hear, but I had been so completely shocked by it that I felt frozen in my doorway. He _loved _me. How long had he _loved_ me? Did I love him? It had only been last night when I had realized that I cared for him more than I ever imagined, but was I falling for him too? This was crazy; we had only known each other for just under 2 months. I replayed everything in my mind over and over again, from our first meeting to the first time he had kissed me during our first surfing lesson, and everything seemed to fall into place. The way we bickered, the way we teased each other, the ease I felt in his presence. We were crazy about each other, and too damned stubborn to admit it. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I replayed my lunch with Caroline a few weeks ago. She had told me the reason that Damon was avoiding me was because he was in love with me, and I had laughed her off. But now it made so much sense. He was happy about us sleeping together, that's the reason he had wrapped his arms around me in the kitchen, not because he was horny and ready for round two. And I had blabbered on and on about it being a mistake, and about us being friends. God, it _must _have hurt him. It was in that moment that I decided what I needed to do. I knew it was early, but I didn't care. I needed to tell him, I needed to be with him. I jumped out of bed and quickly slipped on my jeans and a singlet before grabbing my purse and running out the door.

The drive over to his hotel felt too quick, but it was probably the fact that I didn't exactly know what the hell I was going to say to him when I saw him, but I didn't care. I wanted to apologise to him for so many reasons, and I just hoped to god that I could find the right words to say. I felt the butterflies coursing through my stomach as I finally reached the penthouse floor. I made my way down the hall and up to the giant mahogany door and knocked. I knew it was early, so I hadn't expected him to answer the door so quickly, but as the door flung open, I was greeted by a happy looking Jenny in nothing but her underwear.

"Paige, what a lovely surprise," She smiled, "What do we owe the pleasure?" I was speechless. Here I was bags under my eyes from a sleepless night, about to confess my feelings to Damon, when he had gone home and fucked Jenny.

"I uh, just came to see Damon," I said robotically. I had to get out of here, I could feel the tears starting to build, and there was no way in hell I was going to cry in front of this bitch

"He's in the shower; did you want to come in?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face. She looked like the cat that had got the cream.

"No it's okay," I said quickly as I turned to leave.

"I'll tell him you stopped by," She bellowed after me, but it was too late, the tears were coming, I had to get away from her.

X X X X X X X X X

I had woken up to the smell of fake tan and cheap wine. It took me a minute to get my bearings but as soon as I opened my eyes and saw _her_ lying next to me, I knew I had made a huge mistake in my haze of fury. Since I had met Paige, I hadn't had any need to compile the black book I usually did in a new location, but when Jenny had given me her number at Clare's birthday, I had saved it in my cell for a rainy day, and last night, it had poured. She was over the moon when I had texted her asking if she wanted to come to my hotel room for a drink. But we both knew what it was. I was hurting and needed to fuck the pain away, and Silicon Valley was exactly where I wanted to be. At the time, I had thought it would make me feel better, and it had, for around 17 minutes, But now, waking up next to her, in the cold harsh light of day, I realized it had been a mistake. I felt sick to my stomach at the stench of her, and felt a dire need to wash the evidence of her from my skin. I made my way into the shower and let the water soak into my pours. Every second of last night flashed before my eyes, Paige's kiss, the look on her face when I had told her I loved her, the emotionless and empty sex that had occurred after. I felt like a scumbag. I felt completely out of touch with everything. My mind was dragged back to reality when I heard two muffled voices outside the bathroom. I turned the shower off as I heard the front door close. _Good. _Hopefully the bitch is gone. I wrapped a towel around my naked form and walked out into my suite. Jenny was standing in her underwear against the bar trolley pouring herself a water.

"Good morning sexy," She smirked as she sipped her water

"Did I just hear you talking to someone?" I asked

"Yeah, Paige was just here to see you, she left though," Jenny told. _Paige was here_. Then reality hit.

"And she saw you? Like that?" I shrieked. A saw an evil smile curl across her lips. Everything about this girl repulsed me in the light of day

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" She asked. I picked up a glass and hurled it across the room. I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my wet hair. Fuck. She had seen her. She knew that I had slept with her. If I had even the slightest change in the world of being with her, it was over now. It was over, "Oh, I see, the famous Damon Salvatore has a thing for plain Paige Matthews; well I doubt she'll want you now that she knows you slept with me. But that's okay; I'll make you feel better,"

"Just get the fuck out of here Jenny!" I warned her, she attempted to come and sit by me on the couch, "I'm serious, get the fuck _out!"_ She looked at me with the devilish grin still on her face, before disappearing into the bedroom to collect her things.

"If you ever want to have some fun again Damon, you know where to find me," She smiled as she walked out of the suite and closed the door. I ran over to my cell phone and dialled Paige's number. But just as I had expected, she didn't answer. How the fuck could I have been so stupid, fucking that fake bitch. I dialled her number again, with no answer. I rushed into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to put on. If I was quick, I would arrive at her apartment just after her, and she wouldn't have the chance to lock her door and ignore me. I grabbed my suite keys and the keys to my rental car and hurried into the hallway.

I pulled up outside the brownstone apartment complex a little over 20 minutes later. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me up to the 3rd floor and banged on her door. I could tell by the smell of coffee coming from inside the apartment that she was home, and it was going to be over my dead body that she ignored me. I had to fix this; I had to make it right. I couldn't stand her being upset with me. "Paige, I know you're in there,"

"Go away Damon," I heard her voice yell. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"You and I both know that I'm not going anywhere until you come out here and talk to me," I yelled. I knew that this would make her angry, and my assumptions were right, as the door flung open. The sight before me broke my heart. Her cheeks were flushed and tear stained, and her eyes were red from obvious crying

"Just say whatever the fuck it is you came here to say then leave Damon," She growled at me. I had never seen her look so defeated in my entire life, and I couldn't understand why. I was the one on the receiving end of this angst filled unrequited love bullshit, why on earth was she crying.

"You've been crying?" I blurted out, but I couldn't stand to see her in such pain

"No shit dumbass," She spat back, "Look Damon, I really don't have the energy for this right now, so say you're piece and be done with it,"

"Look Paige, I'm sorry," I began

"You know, you really should buy them in bulk if you're going to be handing them out this much," She said

"Paige, it wasn't what it looked like," I began to say, she rolled her eyes at me, and I couldn't blame her. It was a flat out lie. We both knew what I had done, "Alright, so maybe it was, but it wasn't like that,"

"It didn't mean anything, blah blah blah; I've heard it all before Damon. You know what, I thought you were different Damon, I really did, but I guess I was fucking wrong again," She spat at me. I couldn't understand why she was so furious with me, but it was making me just as angry

"I don't even know why you give a fuck Paige, really. Because you made it perfectly clear after the night we slept together that we are _friends, _Just _friends_, so what the fuck do you care who I sleep with?" I yelled

"Why her Damon, it could have been anybody, but you just _had _to fuck Jenny didn't you. Why don't you fuck Jules as well while you're going or Caroline even," She yelled back

"You know what I just might. At least they show interest in me, unlike someone else," I said. I knew this was it. All our dirty laundry was about to be aired, are there was no going back from here. This would break us.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily

"You know exactly what that means Paige, I've been at your fucking beck and call from the moment we met, so don't pretend you didn't know. You've known exactly how I feel about you and you've been using it to your advantage, so you have someone to hang out with, someone to make you feel good about yourself, well fuck you Paige, that's unfair on me and you know it. ," I yelled at her. I knew I had crossed a line, and I wasn't surprised at all when she slapped me hard across the face

"You are such an asshole," She yelled as tears starting falling down her face. I felt my heart break in that moment. She turned to close the door but I wedged my body in the way so she couldn't slam in on me. I tried to grab her wrist but she pushed me backwards, "Do you even know _why _I was even at your suite this morning? Do you?"

"Enlighten me," I told her angrily

"I came to tell you that I was sorry, and that I had feelings for you too," She said with venom in her voice, "I guess the jokes on me now huh," I looked into her tear filled eyes and felt my heart sink into my chest. She turned from me and I grabbed her wrist again, she pushed me back like before, this time with more strength, "No, you can go to hell Damon, it's too late now," I grabbed her forcefully, but not hard enough to hurt her, as I pulled her body into mine and crushed my lips against hers. I felt her cling to me and return my kiss, deepening it in frenzy. I pushed her against the door as our lips moved together, fast and urgent, wanting to taste every inch of each other. I slid my tongue into her mouth and hers met it, dancing together slowly. I picked her up and thrust her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist, still kissing me passionately. I left her lips and started kissing her neck impatiently; I heard a soft groan escape her lips.

"It's not too late, tell me it's not too late," I begged her as I continued kissing her neck, "I need you Paige," I returned my lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion inside my soul, "I fucking need you like oxygen," I moaned into her mouth as her tongue met mine again. She pulled her face away from mine and stared at me with her beautiful green eyes

"It's not too late," She whispered, and that was all I needed. My lips were back on hers again as I carried her, legs still wrapped around me to the bedroom. I placed her gently on the bed, trying so hard not to break the contact. I needed to feel her skin on mine, I wanted so fucking badly to feel myself inside her, to feel her around me. She sat up and started unbuttoning my shirt, placing soft kisses on my chest as she did so. She removed it and I shivered at the feeling of her fingers tracing over my shoulders. She looked me directly in the eyes as she slowly lifted her hands above her head. I gently slid the singlet she was wearing over her head and tossed it over my shoulder. I leant down and started kissing her neck again slowly, causing the same beautiful whimper to spurt from her throat. I felt myself become hard as soon as the sound reached my ears. Every instinct inside me wanted to rip off her jeans and have her right there and then. But my heart couldn't bare it. I wanted to savour her, I wanted to explore every inch of this women I so deeply loved. I didn't want this to be animalistic like our drunken encounter; I needed her to _feel _how much I cared about her. I lifted my lips from her neck and looked down at the goddess in front of me. Her cheeks were flushed from all our kissing, and she had a soft and sweet look in her eyes. I took my thumb and gently rubbed it across her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes, and sighed innocently. I took my thumb from her cheek and lightly slid down one bra strap at a time, making sure to graze every inch of her velvet skin on the way down. I freed her breasts from their constraint and growled softly to myself, as I lowered my head down and kissed them. I lifted my eyes up to her and smiled "You are so beautiful Paige." She returned my smile coyly and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Make love to me Damon," She said in a whisper. She pulled my face down to meet hers and sucked on my lip gently. She pulled away and looked directly into my eyes, gazing down into my soul.

"Whatever you want," I murmured back, returning my lips to hers and slowly moving mine against them. She reached down to unbutton our jeans, making quick work of not only mine, but also hers. Before my mind could catch up, we were both bare, staring into each others eyes with longing and anticipation. I positioned myself at her entrance, lowering myself so we were just a thrust apart. I heard her breathing hitch as I placed the softest of kisses on her jawline. I pulled my face up to study her, still subconsciously waiting for her to change her mind, about everything, at the last minute. I needed more than anything to hear the words come out of her mouth, to silence my fears, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She placed her hands on either side of my face and stared down inside me again.

"More than anything," Was all she whispered. And with that confirmation, I lunged forward, plunging deep inside her. We both moaned in unison at the contact, and my heart felt like it was finally complete. I grabbed a hold of her hand, weaving my fingers in between them and thrusting it over her head. I wanted to feel her, every inch, every crevice, I _needed _it. I pulled out slowly and thrust again, this time deeper, needing to explore more. The feeling of being inside her was better and more incredible then I remembered, and the sound of her soft pants were doing nothing to prevent me from erupting within the next minute. I felt her free hand cup my face, "Damon I need to feel more of you." I pulled back again and thrust as hard and as deep as I could. Her head rolled back onto the pillow as she softly moaned my name and gripped my hand tight. I repeated the movements, trying my hardest to bury myself deeper and deeper inside of her. Between her moaning my name, the way her muscles were tightening around me, and the fact that she was so incredibly wet, I wasn't going to last. I had been waiting for this moment for what felt like a lifetime, the moment that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, and now that it was here, I couldn't contain the pleasure that was ripping through my core and invading every single one of my senses.

"I'm not going to last much longer Paige, you feel, uh, so damned good," I moaned as I lunged into her tightness again, my eyes felt like they were going to roll out of my head as her pussy contracted around me sharply, "_Fuck_"

"I'm close," She cooed, squeezing my hand hard and biting on her bottom lip with her teeth, "God I'm so close Damon." I tensed my jaw and tried to focus on not blowing at that very second. This girl would be the death of me doing things like that. I thrust deep into her again as I felt her starting to contract around me, her body started to shake as her orgasm took control of her. She gripped my back roughly with her free hand and gripped tighter than ever on my hand that had hold of hers. Just knowing that _I _had been the cause of such pleasure in this girl pushed me over the edge, and I felt the eruption starting from inside my cock as the ecstasy exploded through my entire body. I rode out my own orgasm like a tidal wave, enjoying every single moment of it. I finally collapsed, worn out and covered in sweat onto the beautiful girl below me. I gently kissed her neck, moving my way up to her jawline, and finishing on her lips. She brushed the sweaty hair across my forehead and smiled softly at me. I propped myself up on my elbows so I was looking directly into her face. It was almost too much beauty to handle, but like staring at the sun, I was powerless to look away. I ran my finger gently over her cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

**A/N AHHHHHH ZOMG FINALLY! As I've mentioned before I'm not exactly the most experienced in writing lemons, but I hope it was everything you have been waiting for!**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up from my slumber and it took me a few moments to realize why I had been asleep in the first place. The fact that I was naked and lying in the arms of Damon soon reminded me of my post sex nap. I smiled to myself as I realized just how tight his grip around my waist was. I carefully rolled over so I was facing him, and couldn't stop the smile that curled across my face. Even in his sleep he was devastatingly handsome. He had a soft layer of sweat on his upper lip and his mouth was partially open as tiny snores escaped out of it. I couldn't resist brushing my thumb across his forehead and sighing to myself. I was still getting my mind around what had happened after he had showed up on my doorstep this morning, but the complete relaxation I was feeling after the most amazing orgasm of my existence was enough to guarantee me it hadn't been a dream. Sure, I had slept with Damon before, but it was more a drunken fumble compared to what had happened between these sheets mere hours ago. Never, had I ever felt so physically and emotionally connected to someone during sex, every time he had touched me, it felt like the first time I'd ever been touched. I continued staring at the beautiful man in front of me, and even though it felt creepy to watch somebody sleep, I couldn't help it. I felt like kicking myself for never noticing my feelings for him before, or maybe I had, and had just chosen to ignore them. Since my devastating relationship with Tyler, I never dated, I rarely had sex, and I sure as hell never let anybody near my heart. I built up my walls so high that perhaps I never noticed when there was somebody worth taking them down for. But the way Damon made me feel, in every sense of the word, was definitely worth taking a risk for. I giggled as Damon let a giant snore rip out of his mouth, and my laughter must have awoken him, because seconds later, his eyes fluttered open. He stared at me blankly for a moment, attempting to shake his sleepiness no doubt. He rubbed his eyes gently before staring at me with the same look. I studied him for a moment, and realized he was searching for some sign in my body language as to how I was feeling about what had just happened. I couldn't blame him for it, my track record wasn't exactly clean when it came to a complete 360 or emotions. The only form of reassurance I could give him was in the form of a soft kiss on his lips. I heard him moan lightly as I broke the contact.

"Hi sleepy head," I said in an almost whisper. He smiled blearily

"What time is it?" He asked

"I'm not sure, about noon I'm guessing," I replied. I brushed the curl that always hung across his eyes out of his face, "Are you thirsty,"

"Yeah," He replied. I leant in and gently kissed him on the lips before I rolled over out of the bed to get Damon and I a drink. As soon as I was on my feet, I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me back down on top of him. I squealed in surprise.

"_Damon_! What are you doing," I giggled

"I said I was thirsty, I didn't say for you to get up," He cooed, "Now that I've got you naked in a bed Matthews, do you really think I'd let you go that easy?"

"I guess not," I smirked, pushing my hips down hard onto his crotch. He growled deeply

"You better not start something you can't finish," He warned

"And who said I can't finish it?" I grinned as I circled my sex gently above the tip of his cock. I could feel it start to harden. I pushed my mouth onto his and gave him a deep passionate kiss. A few moments later he pulled my face up to look at him, panting from the erotic dance our tongues were just partaking in

"Wait, wait," He said breathlessly, "We need to figure out what this is, I mean, we need to figure out what we are,"

"What on earth do you mean?" I teased

"Come on Paige be serious, do you realizing how emasculating it is to have a gorgeous woman, naked on top of me, and all I can worry about is the definition of our relationship," He explained. I tried hard not to smile at him, even though I could tell it was bothering him, he looked so adorable when he was worrying.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked. I saw him swallow hard and nod his head, "I don't know what this is, and I sure as hell don't know what we are. But what I do know is, I love spending time with you, and I sure as hell love waking up to you naked in my bed. And as for the other stuff, we'll figure it out,"

My words seemed to be an invitation, as he slowly slid his fingers up my thighs and grabbed my ass hard, pulling me down to him and sliding his erection inside me. I groaned as I felt him fill me up completely. He was almost too much to handle, but in the best way possible. I started slowly grinding my hips against his core as he lifted us up so we were both in the sitting position. I placed my lips on his hungrily as our tongues met, discovering each other, tasting each other as our hands did the same. I pushed my hands into his hair grabbing a fistful before pulling his head back and letting my tongue taste his neck. He groaned softly as my tongue travelled from his collarbone, up his throat, lingering on his Adam's apple, up to his jaw line, where I kissed and nibbled up to his ear.

"God, you're so perfect, so _tight_," He moaned as I quickened our pace. I felt a sudden jolt of power run through me, knowing that I had control of our rhythm, knowing I had control of the pleasure, knowing that it was _me_ that was causing him to moan this way. The look of desire in his eyes, matched with the feeling of his rock hard cock penetrating my walls was causing my sex to becoming wetter and wetter by the second. I clenched myself around him causing a low growl to leave his lips. I moved my hands all over his flawless body, from his shaggy hair, to his broad shoulders and across his perfectly sculpted chest. I thought I had reached the height of this pheromone induced high until I felt Damon's thumb start to rub my nub in a frenzy. I began bucking my hips and clamping myself hard around him.

"Damon, _fucking Christ_, if you don't stop doing that I'm going to_, oh god_, cum_," _I moaned, clenching my jaw

"Cum Paige_,_" He said, rubbing my faster as I quickened our pace, "I want to see you cum, _for me_," He breathed each word as if it were a secret between just the two of us. . His words sent spasms of pleasure up my spine, making me arch my back so that I was pressing myself even harder against him, but still maintaining our speed of light pace.

"I'm so close," I whispered, and with my words I felt him thrusting his hips up towards me. This, combined with the fast circles he was still making on my clit, pushed me over the edge. I felt the orgasm start in my stomach, causing me to feel almost nauseous as it exploded from my core and reached parts of my body I never knew existed. A haze of euphoria clouded my brain as I cried out his name and rode this rollercoaster of pleasure. I was still bucking my hips against him fiercely, tightening myself around him like a vice, and as I reached the end of my thrilling little death, Damon followed. I felt his stomach muscles contracting as his orgasm ruptured from within, filling me completely and satisfying me to no ends. I let my body fall onto him, nuzzling into his sweat dampened shoulder and kissed it, still panting from my intense release.

"_Paige_," He breathed into my hair, "That was.."

"Amazing," I answered, still out of breath as well. I lifted my head up so our eyes were level with each other. I gazed into his breathtaking blue eyes, "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He questioned perplexed. I saw the crease in his forehead that usually appeared when I confused him

"For being such an A-grade bitch to you," I cooed, "Just promise me something?"

"Anything," He whispered

"Promise me we won't mess this up," I asked. A soft kiss was his answer.

Damon and I spent the rest of the afternoon in my bed, only tearing ourselves away from each other for bathroom breaks and sustenance. He looked like a little boy who had had his shiny new toy taken away from him when I had to start getting ready for work that night. He had taken the news a little better when I asked him to join me in the shower. I had promised to call him the second that my shift was over and had left on my way to the bar.

"What's with you tonight missy?" Mia asked me an hour into my shift.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You're walking on cloud 9, I've never seen you with such a glow about you!" She grinned. I hadn't realized that I had been walking around with a goofy smirk on my face since I arrived. Not that I could have helped it even if I had, it had been longer then I had cared to admit since I had gotten laid.

"Ah you know, I just had a good day is all," I smiled

"And would a _boy_ have anything to do with this?" She prodded

"Maybe," I told. I picked up a pint glass from the dishwashing tray and starting drying it

"Well come on then, _spill!_" She directed. I buried my face lower into the pint glass and continued polishing. I had never been one of those girls who loved to gush about her sexual endevours and relationships, which was sort of ironic considering the fact that the boy who had caused my glow was the constant subject of gossip online.

"I'd rather not discuss it. Let's just say, he's wonderful," I smiled and Mia started hollering

"_Finally_! Miss Thing has gotten laid!" She cheered

"Mia! Keep it down! I don't think the old guy in the back heard you," I whispered

"Honey, you should hope he did, hell, you should throw a party! You've been wound up as hell lately," She beamed. I frowned at her sullenly. How the hell would she have known? Was it that obvious that my sex life up until now was pretty much non existent.

"I haven't been that bad," I replied. I knew she meant well, but Mia always had a way of hitting a nerve

"_Sure_!" She laughed. I saw her face change from amusement to utter happiness in a matter of seconds, "Holy crap! He's back!"

"Who?" I asked curiously turning to look at the exit. It shouldn't have surprised me to see Damon waltzing through the bar with a cocky grin on his face, "Oh god,"

"I obviously made an impression on him the other night," She cooed to herself. I had to hand it to her, having that kind of unapologetic confidence must be fun.

"Well I certainly don't think he came for the patrons," I smirked to myself. He made his way over to where Mia and I were standing and shot off his trademark smirk.

"Evening ladies," He greeted, never taking his eyes off me

"Can I get you a drink Damon?" Mia gushed, batting her eyelids. It gave me some sort of twisted satisfaction to know that I was the only woman standing behind the bar that he was interested in

"Scotch neat please," He replied politely, before sitting down on the stool directly in front of me. He grinned obnoxiously at me for a few moments, before I threw the tea towl I was holding over my shoulder and leant against the bar

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked sheepishly

"I heard you guys have the best drinks in town," He replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me

"I'm not buying it," I said crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically

"_Alright_, so maybe I just wanted to see you," He said, his face straight as an arrow now, "I missed you,"

"Damon, I saw you less than two hours ago!" I said with a laugh and a shake of my head

"Like I said. I missed you," He smirked as Mia returned with his drink

"Here you are Mr Salvatore," Mia breathed as she placed his glass in front of him

"Please, call me Damon. Paige certainly does," He winked. Before Mia had a chance to respond, I grabbed his full scotch glass from the bar and poured it into the sink

"Alright, it's time for you to leave _Mr Salvatore_," I told sternly

"_Paige_," He protested. Mia was standing with her mouth open, puzzled by the confrontation

"Damon I'm working, and I don't need you in here being a, _distraction_," I said placing a hand on my hip, "Need we discuss the ramifications of you not marching your butt out of here right now?" He rolled his baby blues at me in amusement

"You _wouldn't_," He challenged, but the look in my eyes obviously told a different story, "Fine, you win. Thanks for the drink girls," And with a wiggle of his eyebrows, he was gone from the bar. I shook my head and continued polishing the pint glasses, when I felt Mia slap me on the arm

"_Oh_, Mia what the fuck!" I grimaced, rubbing my arm

"_YOU! AND HIM! OMG!" _She yelled in a fluster

"What are you talking about?" I asked coyly

"Oh don't play dumb with me Paige. I might be a blonde but I didn't come down in the last shower. You, slept with him! When, how, I mean, tell me everything!" She blasted at a million miles an hour

"Mia please, you can't tell anybody about this okay," I said in a whisper, "_Please_,"

"Fine! On one condition," She told

"_What?"_ I asked impatiently

"How big is he?" She grinned

"_Mia_," I protested

"What! You can't blame me for being curious. I mean it's Damon freaking Salvatore!" She gushed

"Mia, I'm not telling you that okay," I told her sternly

"Fine," She huffed. I polished the last pint glass and placed it on the rack before picking it up and taking a few steps towards the main bar fridge.

"Hey Mia?" I asked turning back and looking over my shoulder

"What?" She responded angrily

"Ever eaten a Subway foot long?" I offered.

"Of course," She replied. I simply grinned at her cheekiliy and continued walking toward the bar fridge.

**A/N I know it was a short chapter kids but I couldn't not update after the last lemon A long one coming shortly!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi Gang, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been in hospital with a really bad infection so I haven't had my laptop. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Damon and I had been held up in my apartment for the past three days. Why we were in my shabby one bedroom instead of his suite at the Hilton was beyond me, but every time I brought up the topic of a location change, he would change the subject with nothing more than a comment on how my apartment was 'homey'. We had literally spent the last three days doing nothing but make love. I would have to research what the Guinness World Record was for a 72 hour period because I'm fairly sure we would have shattered it. Some static energy in the air made it impossible for us not to have our hands on each other, which was intoxicating in the best way possible. It was noon and I had finally convinced Damon to let me order some take-out for lunch. Making love all day was great, except for the fact that my appetite had now grown larger than my sex drive. We were sitting on my bed eating Chinese when I noticed Damon was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked wiping my chin, "Have I got sauce on my face?"

"I'm crazy about you Paige Matthews, do you know that?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. I blushed at his honesty, "I want to take you out tonight,"

"What do you mean take me out?" I questioned

"Like a date you silly girl. My family is very big on values, and contrary to popular belief, I am very traditional when it comes to dating," He told. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. His forehead morphed into a frown at my amusement

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh Damon, but you realize that we have spent the past three days having a sex marathon? It doesn't exactly scream tradition," I giggled

"Exactly. That's why I want to take you out," He took a deep breath and looked at me with a serious face, "I want to do things right with you Paige," I felt guilty after I saw how genuine he was being about the whole thing. It was times like this that I was able to see a glimpse of the real person, my friend, my _Damon._

"Well as sweet as that sounds Damon, I actually have plans tonight. I promised Caroline that I'd go to dinner with her and I've already been dodging her calls for days," I told. A hint of sadness crept across his beautiful features at my words, "I would invite you but,"

"You're sick of me already," He smirked. He attempted to pass his remark off as sarcasm but I could tell that he was upset

"No, what I was going to say is, I would invite you but I don't think that _either_ of us would be able to keep our hands off each other for the duration of the meal," I told, brushing his trademark curl from his forehead

"Since when is that a bad thing?" He asked playfully

"It's not, I just don't want to put up with Caroline's bullshit about our relationship," I explained. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that he would take some sort of offence by them, thinking that I was ashamed of what we had been doing. When it was exactly the opposite, "It's just, this, _us_, it's so new, and it's scary and thrilling and wonderful and, I kind of just want to enjoy that for the moment without having everyone around me weigh me down with their opinions,"

"You don't think she would approve?" He asked with a gigantic leer on face

"It's not that, it's just, Caroline is a very, how should I put this, show and tell kind of girl. Whereas I like my private life to remain just that, mine, and Caroline struggles to deal with that. I just know that she would cause me so much stress with her questions and her jokes that it would take away the incredibly happy feeling that I've had these past few days," I explained, he nodded in understanding

"Hey, you don't have to talk to me about wanting to keep your private life private," He offered, "Story of my life,"

"So you aren't mad?" I asked softly

"Why on earth would I be mad?" He laughed, "Beside, even if I was, I could never stay mad at you,"

"We'll see," I smirked. We both finished our Chinese and laid back on my bed, groaning at how full our stomachs were. Damon was lying with his face level with my abdomen, running his fingers gently up and down. He kept circling his thumb back to a certain place on my lower stomach.

'What's this from?" He asked. I looked down and realized he was referring to the large scar I had from my C Section

"Oh uh, from a while ago," I said, rolling onto my side. I was usually uncomfortable baring my stomach around people. The scar represented the most horrible time in my life and I didn't like to be reminded of it, let alone when I was lying here, with Damon, feeling so at ease,

"What happened?" He questioned

"It's from when I fell down the, well, you know," I said. I didn't want to bring back the memory, it was too hard, and I didn't want to fall apart in front of him after the last few days we had spent together. I _couldn't_ fall apart, "I'm sorry, I know it's ugly," I felt Damon pull me back to him. He bent his head down and began placing soft kisses from one side of the scar to the other. I smiled to myself at the beautiful gesture.

"_Nothing_ about you could ever be ugly Paige," He whispered into my skin. It was in this exact moment that I knew I was in trouble. This wasn't just two friends fooling around. I was falling for him.

A few hours later, Damon had begrudgingly left my apartment and returned back to his suite, and I was walking into the Italian restaurant where Caroline and I had agreed to meet for dinner. I felt like I hadn't seen her in a lifetime having spent the last 2 weeks constantly entertaining Damon, and I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not being a good friend. To my surprise she was already sitting at a table sipping a cocktail as I walked in.

"Hi," I grinned as she stood up to hug me, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever,"

"I know, I've been so busy at work and you've been so busy doing, well, whatever it is you do with that actor of yours," She teased. I rolled my eyes at her comment, if only she _knew_ what we had been doing.

"I'm sorry, I've been a terrible friend," I said

"No sweat," She grinned. Her face became scrunched for a moment as she studied me, "Oh my god, you've had sex,"

I spat out the water I was sipping on and attempted to clean it up with the napkin on the table

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock

"Don't play dumb with me Paige, you've been having sex, _spill_," She ordered.

"How does everyone keep doing this?" I protested. It was the second person in three days who had picked up on my Damon glow. Caroline's eyes grew wide with realisation

"_DAMON_!" She gasped, "Oh, my, god,"

"Caroline please keep it down, people are looking," I blushed

"So let them look!" She beamed, "Tell me _everything_,"

"There's not much to tell," I replied

"Oh, you can feed everyone else that bullshit Paige but you know it won't work with me, I'm your best friend," She smirked, "Come on Paige, my life has been so dull lately, I could use a little gossip!"

I sighed, knowing well that I wasn't going to leave this dinner without telling Caroline everything, "Fine, where should I begin, when Damon punched Tyler or when he told me he loved me?" Her mouth dropped open

".god," She breathed. I finished filling in all the holes in my story, from the dinner with Connor to Damon storming my doorstep and us making love. Caroline had a soft smile on her face the entire time I was reminiscing

"So, that pretty much brings us up to speed," I told, sipping on my glass of water. Caroline still hadn't said a word, which I knew for Caroline, was bad, "Come on, I can see you sitting there dying to say something, so out with it!" She smiled unusually again, "Jesus Caroline spit it out already!"

"I'm not dying to say anything," She smiled, "It's just, very nice to see you finally happy after all this time,"

"That's it? No 'I told you so', no 'I'm always right', not even a 'Caroline knows best'?" I asked gobsmacked. This was very unlike her

"Well I did tell you so, I was right and I do know best, but that's beside the point," She said, the same smile curling at her lip, "I have been waiting for a long time to see you happy best friend, and if the look on your face is any indication, this boy makes you just that," I felt a pang of guilt at snapping at her when she had just spoken just kind words

"Thanks Care that's, that's really sweet," I said from the bottom of my heart

"So, tell me about the sex, is it amazing or what?" She gushed

"_And_ she's back," I giggled, "We both know you aren't going to get any information out of me Caroline Forbes, so let's just settle with, he is wonderful,"

"You're telling me you have been shacking up with one of the most drool worthy men on television, and all I get out of you is he's _wonderful_? Some friend you are! Just you wait until Robert Pattinson and I get together, I won't give you _any_ details whatsoever!" She sniped. I giggled into my menu.

I arrived back at my apartment a few hours later and was disappointed to see that Damon didn't decide to come back. The logical side of my brain knew that we both probably needed some alone time considering the 3 days we had spent consumed in each other, but my tiny 1 bedroom somehow felt giant without him in it. I found myself snuggling into my guest pillow and inhaling his scent, something I had never done with Tyler, when it hit me. I actually _missed_ him, and it had only been a few hours! I was so lost in absorbing myself in his musk that I barely noticed that hand written note that was folded gently on my bed side table. I picked it up and noticed that he had stumbled upon my Hello Kitty stationary in my study draw. I opened the note and began to read:

Paige,

Be ready at 9am in the morning and bring an overnight bag. You'll need something to swim in and something to sleep in (or if you aim to please bring nothing at all)

Yours,

Damon

I smile to myself and wondered what on earth this man had planned for me.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I pulled up to Paige's apartment block in my rental car and hoped to god she had gotten my note. With my luck, she would have had one too many cocktails with Blondie, and passed out without so much as even turning her light on. But to my surprise, she was standing on the sidewalk in my favourite pair of barely there shorts complete with what had to be the biggest bag known to mankind. I smirked curtly as I got out of the car and swept her into a kiss. I placed her down on the sidewalk and gestured to the bag.

"Jesus Paige, I said overnight bag, not overweight bag," I teased

"I'm not taking any chances with you Salvatore, you could be taking me to Antarctica for all I know," She grinned

"So what _exactly_ is in this monstrosity of a thing may I ask?" I questioned her

"Well I've backed swimwear and nightwear as requested, hiking gear, lounging gear and cold weather gear, I've also packed flashlights, sunscreen, insect repellent, a first aid kid, a sleeping bag, a satellite GPS, matches, handcuffs and my IPOD dock," She beamed proudly. I had to hand it to the girl, she certainly was practical

"Hold on a second, go back to the second last one," I ordered flabbergasted, "Did you say handcuffs?"

"I was in Girl Scouts Damon, you have to be prepared for every situation," She smirked at me cheekily as she picked up her boulder sized bag and tossed it into the trunk

"You will be the death of me Paige Matthews" I muttered as I walked to the driver's side of the SUV and climbed inside. We had barely pulled out onto the street before she hijacked my iPod connecter and plugged in her iPhone, "Hey"

"Damon, I've heard your music, and there is no way that we are going to be listening to Lil Wayne the whole ride there, wherever the hell we are going," She advised sternly

"I played that _one time_," I defended

"One time too many," She warned

"So maestro, what exactly will we be listening to?" I asked. She had a cheeky smile on her face that reeked of mischief. She pressed play on phone and the sound that came out caused my ears to burst

_**You know you love me, you know I care, Just shout whenever, and I'll be there, you want my love, you want my heart, and we will never ever ever be apart. "**_Bieber! Paige turn this off NOW"

Her musical laugh filled the car as the song continued _**And I was like baby, baby, baby oh, like baby, baby, baby, no, Like baby, baby, baby oh, I thought you'd always be mine**_" Okay Paige, jokes over,"

"You love the Biebs don't lie Salvatore," She giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her and shook her head. Even though the song made me want to commit fucking suicide, I'd listen to it a thousand times just to hear that laugh come out of her mouth, "Fine, Justin goes," She pressed the button on her iPhone again and the smooth sounds of Neil Young _Old Man_ filled the car. Within a few minutes we arrived at a small dock down in the harbour district. Paige looked over at me confused as I gestured towards a small yacht that was docked and waiting for us.

"Ready?" I asked her

"We're going on that?" She asked shocked. I nodded my head at her, "But I thought you said we were going overnight,"

"We are," I smirked amused.

**A/N Sorry it's a short one guys but I'm still very sick I will update again soon I promise **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Gang. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, But I have been extremely sick! I'm finally feeling a bit better so here is your dose of D & P! The first part of their romantic getaway, when they share some laughs and some tears **

I stared at her intoxicatingly beautiful green eyes as she took in the sight before us. We had been sailing for around 45 minutes heading west from the harbour, and I could tell that she was growing more and more anxious by the second. That was until it came into view: Gillie Island. I had heard from one of the hotel staff about this place, it was a well-known local spot but hardly any tourists ever came out here. It was frequented by fisherman who would spend their days lazing on the beach with their rods and spend their nights sitting by a campfire, and I couldn't think of a better place to take Paige for the night. Her and I alone in a tent on an island? Yes please.

"Damon, we're staying _here_?" She gasped as the island came into better view, I couldn't quite distinguish the emotion in her voice, but I hoped it was joy.

"Yeah, I thought we could spend the day at the beach then just relax by the fire tonight," I smiled at her

"But, where are we going to sleep?" She asked

"You aren't the only one who brought a bag of tricks Matthews, it just so happens that I purchased a tent last night," I grinned, she shook her head at me with the toothy grin I adored so much

"Well you're certainly full of surprises aren't you," She breathed. She helped me prepare the boat to dock at the small wooden jetty that we were approaching, and I couldn't help but appreciate in that moment what a fucking amazing woman she was. There was nothing she couldn't do, and it was sexy as hell. "So Bear Grylls, where are we setting up camp?"

"You'll be sleeping in the sand if you keep up that attitude!" I teased as I gently took her hand and helped her step off the boat and onto the dock.

"Is that right?" She smirked, "Well, when I sleep naked I prefer to do it alone anyway," She winked at me as she picked up her bag and started walking down the jetty towards the shore. Damn, she was good! I tied up the boat and grabbed the tent and gym bag off and walked down the jetty towards the beach. Paige had already begun scouting for a place to set up camp which I was somewhat relieved about. I had to admit, even though I hoped my gesture was taken as romantic, I wasn't exactly Mr Outdoors. It was my brother Stefan who had been the Boy Scout, I spent most of my free time chasing tail in my hometown, and it seems nothing much had changed over the years. I watched her curiously as she moved from one place to the other, kicking sand up as she went. She seemed to finally find a place she deemed appropriate because she threw her bag down and fell onto the sand "Here looks good" She told as I reached her. I put the tent and my own bag down and winked at her

"That fine ass looks good anywhere," I grinned. She shook her head at me and helped herself up off the sand.

"How about we get the tent set up before you start trying to get in my pants Salvatore," She teased. I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively before unzipping the tent bag. Now _this_ was going to be a test. I took out the instructions and folded it out. Well fuck me if it didn't look like a bunch of algebra. I felt her eyes watching with amusement as I scrunched my face up at the instructions. Well wasn't _this_ going to make me look manly. "Need some help there?" She asked lightly, but I could tell her giggle was being stifled.

"Just give me a minute while I figure it out," I told with a hint of frustration in my voice. As fucking arrogant as it sounded, one of the perks of being a well paid television actor is to pay other idiots to do shit like this for you.

"Take your time," I heard her laugh lightly as I continued trying to make sense of the instructions which were obviously written by an illiterate crack head. I grabbed one of the poles and started following the directions. 5 minutes later I was closer to making a life raft then a place for us to sleep. Over my frustrated grunts and yells I could hear Paige's laughter echoing across the beach.

"This fucking thing must be fucking broken or something!" I yelled in anger as I threw one of the poles over my shoulder and onto the sand. Paige burst into raucous laughter as she picked it up and walked over to me

"Move over Bear and let me do it," She grinned as she came towards the inglorious monstrosity I had constructed

"Paige, I can fucking figure it out okay!" I protested

"I know you can sweetie, but if you let me do it we can start relaxing sooner," She smirked, "I'll let you build the fire tonight, promise," I gave in without further protest as I plonked my ass on the beach and watched the goddess before me construct the two man tent in under 2 minutes. My mouth fell open as she zipped the entrance open then dusted off her hands

"How the _fuck_ did you manage that?" I asked furiously. She let a beautiful laugh escape her lips and I couldn't help but smile, feeling the anger escape my pours. She had an amazing way of making me forget all my worries

"Only girl in the family Damon. Remember?" She replied walking over to me and kneeling down at my feet, "Now come on grumpy, let's not waste this beautiful day," And with that she stood up before me and slowly removed her t-shirt, revealing her barely there lacy black bra that I had become very fond of. She turned on her heels and ran down towards the water before turning her head back and smirking, "You coming or what Salvatore?".

We spent the rest of the day swimming and snorkelling along the beautiful beach. I could hear jet ski's in the distance by aside from that it felt like Paige and I were in our own little paradise, our own little world, just the two of us. In the late afternoon we both decided to build the fire at our campsite and relax with a few beers. I gathered some driftwood from down the beach and redeemed some part of my manhood by building a fucking epic fire for us after which I collapsed in front of with my corona and leant back against the sand. Paige changed into a hoodie and my favourite barely there shorts and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down, relaxing in a similar manner to mine. Our day in the sun had definitely been draining. I felt her lean her whole body against my legs as she joined me sitting by the fire. Her dark hair was still partially wet, tumbling down her perfectly toned back in the way that I had come to love. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling a mixture of her floral scent and the smell of the saltwater that was blowing in off the ocean, and realized I had never had such a peaceful and simple day in my entire life. It was as easy as breathing being with Paige, she reached down into my soul and saw past the asshole I pretended to be, and because of that, she made me want to be a better man.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" I asked, taking my left hand and tucking a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear

"Not much," She breathed. I studied the side of her face for a moment and smiled to myself

"Yeah right," I murmured shaking my head. I opened my legs so they were now wrapped around her hips. She shuffled herself up so she was leaning against my torso. I'd struggle to keep my dick in check if she wasn't careful positioning herself like that, "What's up?"

"I was just thinking that we barely know anything about each other," She told. I frowned at her answer slightly. She lifted her head up and stared at me for a moment, I tried to imagine what thoughts were coursing around in that head of hers.

"Well I know you have a freckle on the inside of your left thigh," I smirked, she blushed slightly before rolling her gorgeous eyes at me, "And I know that you are too much of a smartass for your own good,"

"You know what I mean Damon, we know the superficial stuff, but I want to know more," She told

"Like what?" I asked softly, placing my hand on her cheek and stroking it

"Like where you grew up, why you got into acting, what your favourite colour is, where you live in L.A, if you're close with your brother. I literally know _nothing_ about your life away from here, about your life before you came here. If it weren't for that lovely E True Hollywood Story I watched I'd hardly know anything!" She told. I could she had been thinking about this all day. The looks she was giving me indicated some sort of mixture of complete content yet complete curiosity, and I should have guessed it had something to do with my complete lack of willingness to share. I knew that I had been avoiding conversations surrounding my life, but honestly, I was too busy letting myself become intoxicated with everything that she was. "I want to _know_ you,"

"So do you often sleep with men you don't know Miss Matthews?" I teased, she reached up and slapped me lightly, I laughed deeply at her playfulness

"Damon I'm serious, It's important to me. Please," She said, batting her eyelids. I had said it before and I would say it again, This girl would be the death of me.

"Well, I grew up in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. My family used to run a boarding house there for around 60 years, but when my grandfather died and left it to my father he stopped renting out the rooms and turned downstairs into his office after he graduated from law school. I had the usual small town America upbringing I guess. I played junior football, I was on the baseball team. Mystic Falls is a small place so from a young age we were always involved in town events as well. The Salvatore's were one of the founding families of Mystic Falls so my father was hell bent on us continuing with tradition and representing the 'family' which I did until around my freshman year of high school. I guess I started letting my rebellious streak show after I turned about 14, I started ditching school, smoking weed with the burnouts, and just getting up to general mischief. I was more interested in getting high and getting laid then studying" I explained. I left out the trigger of why 14 was such a significant age for me

"You? Breaking the rules? I can't imagine that," She teased. I grinned at her

"All kids go through a phase. But mine was pretty bad I guess. There was a period there for about a year where I was just wasted, day in day out. I'd steal liquor from the house, steal cash from father's safe, anything to get high and escape reality. Then, one night after a school dance I ended up getting more wasted then usual and trashing the school gym with a friend and instead of getting expelled, I got made to help out the drama club. At first I thought it was full of a bunch of gay guys and prissy bitches but, it turned out I really liked it. And for the first time in my school life I was actually good at it. I guess I liked the idea of pretending to be someone else, even if it were just for a few hours you know. Escaping my problems and taking on someone else's. I didn't need the drugs and the booze anymore because I had a different way to escape, a healthier way of expressing myself" I explained. I signed lightly when thinking back to the lost little shit I had been after my mother had died.

"And did it work?" She questioned

"Actually, yeah. I mean, as you can see I'm still a complete asshole when I want to be but, it got me on the straight and narrow. I found something that I loved and it got me staying home and reading literature and plays instead of smoking dope in the back of friend's cars," I smiled at her, "So we've covered where I grew up and why I got into acting, so I guess we're onto, _colour_"

"Well?" She asked after a few moments of my silence. I smiled at her as she looked up at me

"Right there. Your eyes. That's my favourite," I grinned. She scoffed at me

"Well that was cheesy," She replied, I giggled at her response, "But sweet,"

"Why thank you," I laughed, "As for my house, I have a place in Brentwood, but I only stay there when I'm shooting the series. L.A lacks any form of culture at all. When I have my free months I usually spend most of my time in New York,"

"New York, L.A, Australia, god, your life is tough," She teased

"Right now, I have no complaints," I smiled

"What about your brother?" She asked me, I felt her snuggle her head into my side and close her eyes

"Stefan? We used to be close when we were kids. It was him and me against the world you know, but then we grew up and things got, complicated," I said simply. I wasn't sure I wanted to ruin this perfect day by bringing up the problems within my family. The last thing I wanted was for Paige to think I was more fucked up then I already was.

"What do you mean complicated?" She asked

I took a deep breath "Well, Stefan is very much like my father. He's very black and white, he's responsible, he's, well, everything I'm not. Stefan has always and will always be my father's favourite, the type of son he wants. The _golden boy_. It was my _mom_ who was always the one on my side, and after she, after she passed away, it was always Stefan and my father against me. Stefan would always get the right grades, go to the right events, be part of the right social groups, have the right girlfriends, and I was just, well, not the type of son that _Giuseppe Salvatore_ should have had. It drove a wedge between Stef and me I guess," I felt her move a little at my words, taking them in no doubt, and figuring out what to say next

"What was she like," I heard her say in an almost whisper as her finger brushed against my thigh, "Your mum?" I removed my hand from her head quickly and rushed it through my own.

"Jesus Paige that's the last thing I want to talk about, fuck," I told raising my voice. I felt her body tense up in response to my change of tone and I suddenly felt guilt wash all over me for snapping at her. I had never raised my voice at her like that and it felt somehow wrong, like cursing in a church.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She lifted herself off me and sat up with her chest against her knees. I pulled her stiff body back down onto me and my fingers through her curly mane.

"Paige I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you," I cooed, "It's just, I haven't spoken about _her_ in a long time, it's not something I like to bring up,"

"I understand, I don't want to upset you Damon," She said softly, "I was just curious about the woman who brought such a wonderful man into the world," I laughed dryly at her words, before realising how much she meant them. It still amazed me that such an astonishing girl could think such wonderful and positive things about a dirt bag like me. It was definitely something I wasn't used to, and something that would take me a long time to adjust to.

"She was beautiful. Not the kind of beauty you see in film stars or models these days, but the likes of an Ava Gardner or Grace Kelly. Classic, timeless," I began. I could feel the tightness in my chest start to arise as the pictures of my mother flooded my head. It had been years, maybe even a decade since I had spoken about her, and I just hoped that I had the strength to do her justice. I just hoped I could find the right words to explain what an amazing woman she was, and how much she had truly meant to me "She had this laugh that was intoxicating. Even if you were in the shittiest mood or if you had the worst day, you would hear it, and it was like a beautifully constructed melody, and automatically, you would feel better," I looked down at Paige and saw the sad smile that had developed on her lips, "She always understood the way I thought and the way I reacted to things, she always told me: Damon, you're a dreamer, you're from my side don't forget. That misunderstood and reckless side of me always seemed to quieten when I was with her. She was just, warm, loving, she was, she was the definition of a _mom_,"

"You adored her," I heard her whisper

"Yeah," I smiled, "We all did. She was the glue that kept us together, that kept our lives from exploding all over the place. The light that could brighten even the darkest hour. Our love for her was the only thing my father and I have ever had in common. And when she got the cancer, it was the only time my father and I have ever been close. She passed away three weeks before my 14th birthday," I wiped the tear that had fallen onto my salty cheek away and swallowed the large lump that had developed in my throat. There was nothing but the sound of crashing waves and crackling fire for what felt like a lifetime before I felt Paige take my hand into hers and bring it to her lips. She kissed it tenderly then gripped it tight. Just feeling her hand on mine gave me a shot of courage, of comfort. The same feeling I used to get when my mother was still alive.

"I'm sorry you lost her," She said quietly

"Yeah. You and I both," I said with a chuckle, wiping my eyes with my free hand and trying to get my shit back together. _Way to go Salvatore, pull the dead mother card and start crying in front of the girl you love_. "Giuseppe and I have never been the same since. Our relationship consists of him being perpetually disappointed in me. And by god if he's not afraid to voice it,"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be so cold Damon. Some people just reject what they don't understand," She offered. I sighed, contemplating if our relationship was as simple as that. But I decided not to waste another minute of my life worrying about the relationship I had with my father. I felt Paige's nails glide down my thigh again and I felt the load on my heart lighten a bit, "Thank you,"

"For what?" I asked confused

"For sharing your mother with me. I know that must have been hard for you, but I feel lucky to have heard about her," She smiled angelically

"You would have had her wrapped around your little finger," I grinned, "She would have seen the way you put me in my place and have fallen straight in love with you. Just like I did," I felt her body stiffen again as she sat up quickly. I stared at her confused and then realized what I had said that had made her so uncomfortable, "Paige?"

"Hmm," She responded, avoiding my gaze completely

"Paige, you know that when I say that to you, when I say I _love_ you, I'm not expecting you to say anything back," I began, she turned and looked at me with guilt in her eyes. I pulled her back to me again and nuzzled my head into her hair, smelling the salt and cherries. "I've just, I've never fallen for anybody, I've never been so completely and utterly infatuated with someone, and I guess, when you feel like that, you just want to shout it from the rooftops. You want that person to know exactly how much and how deeply you feel for them,"

"_Damon_" She responded softly, "It's not that I don't care about you, because god, I do, so much,"

"I know you do," I smiled at her. She turned her whole body so we were facing each other

"It's just. The last time I let myself fall completely and utterly in love with someone, I got chewed up and completely _fucking_ spat out, and that took a long time to get over. I'm not scared to be with you Damon, and I'm not scared of us, but I_ am_ scared of the ramifications of what could happen if I let myself fall like that again," She told. I could hear the anxiety in her voice, as if she was scared if she said too much she would break, that we would break, "I already care about you Damon, so much, _too_ much for me to really admit to myself."

I gently took her face into my hands and brushed a soft kiss on her lips, "I would never hurt you like that Paige, I _couldn't_ hurt you like that,"

"I know," She breathed. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours before she swept her thumb across my cheek, "I could love you Damon, god I could. I think I already do,"

**I hope you're enjoying their little getaway. More soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Damon was always blind sighting me with his feelings and thoughts, and tonight had been no different. We had spent what can only be described as a magical day together on Gillie Island, and I couldn't help but think how romantic it was that he had brought me here. Even though Damon wasn't exactly Mr Outdoors, he had known me well enough to realize that I would enjoy the day alone together on the island much more than staying in a fancy hotel suite. We had been curled up together by the fire when an overpowering urge had forced me to press him for answers. I knew him on the surface, sure, and I knew him physically, which, don't get me wrong was amazing, but I _needed_ to know his past present and future. I needed to know his thoughts, what made him tick, what his childhood was like. And then, his mother had been brought up. I never realized until that very moment just how much his mother's death had affected him, and in turn, how much he had, and still did, care for this woman. It was almost sexy to hear him talk about her, to carefully choose just the right words to describe just how much he loved her. And by the end of it, I realized in turn just how much I cared for him. Then, he had brought it up again, he had mentioned the L word when talking about me, and I had frozen. It seemed like since Tyler, anytime I man showed his feelings towards me; I would react like a deer caught in headlights. Stop, Stare, Bolt. I had been enjoying our time together far too much to even consider the ramifications of how deeply I felt for him, and in all honesty, I was scared to. Love rendered you vulnerable, and vulnerability leads to being heartbroken. And, I had experienced quite enough of that in my life. I knew it was hurting Damon that his beautiful words induced such a negative response, and it broke my heart to know that it was me who was causing him any sort of pain or self-doubt. He lifted my chin gently and stared at me with his hypnotically soulful eyes before placing a gently loving kiss on my lips.

"I would never hurt you like that Paige, I _couldn't_ hurt you like that," He whispered. And deep down, I knew it was true. In the short time I had known him, Damon had brought such lightness into my life that filled a darkness that I didn't even realize was there. I had forgotten how special it was to mean so much to another human being, and in turn how special it was for someone to mean so much to you. I tilted my head to the side as we gazed at each other, a gaze that reached down and touched my very soul, and I knew in that moment, that I couldn't fight it anymore. I was powerless to stop myself falling for this man, because deep down I knew, I already had.

"I know" Was all I managed to breathe out. I gently ran my finger across his cheekbone and prayed for the courage to get my next words out, "I could love you Damon, god I could. I think I already do." His blue eyes suddenly became hooded in a way that only happened when he was filled with passionate urgency. He lifted me up until I was straddling his core and joined our lips together in a deep and firm kiss. I couldn't help but get turned on by how he tasted a mixture of corona, salt, lemon and _Damon_. His taste was something that couldn't be described, but generated a tingle that made its way down to my already pulsating sex. This man had a way of making me feel like nothing but a servant to my body's desires, desires which I am certain would force me to beg to feel him, to touch him, to feel touched _by_ him. I felt his hands travel down my shoulders, brushing down my spine and finally resting on the place that was pleading to be touched by him. He slipped one of his hands inside my shorts, but reality kicked in, and my _stupid_ brain reminded me that this was a public place.

"_Damon_," I breathed, trying to hide the complete arousal in my voice

"Relax baby, there's nobody here," He cooed, "Besides, I want to feel you get wet for me." Before I could even pluck the courage to protest anymore, he slid two fingers firmly inside me and flexed them up as far as my pelvis would allow him. The sensation forced me to bite my lip and tilt my head back in pleasure. I felt him grow hard beneath me as he removed his fingers slowly then inserted them again, this time plunging deeper. "Fuck Paige, you're already soaking" I felt his rock hard erection twitch as I let a moan escape my mouth. "Tell me you're this wet because of me baby. Tell me that I'm the one who makes you like this" He quickened his pace and began sucking on the tender spot on my neck, reducing me to focus on nothing but the pure ecstasy this man was making me feel. My catatonic state of lust was soon broken when I felt him break contact with my sex and rest his hand on the opening of my flower. "_Paige_, I'm not going to continue until you answer my question" I couldn't help but feel my inner walls contract at how forceful he was being. _This_ was new, and sexy as hell. I gave into his demands, knowing that it was not only the truth, but would also return his fingers to where I wanted them to be, inside me.

"You know it's only you," I murmured, trying to catch my breath.

"Tell me," He growled

"You, _Damon Salvatore_, are the only man who can make me this, incredibly, wet" Before I had even spoken the last syllable his fingers dove back inside me, giving me the contact that my throbbing pussy so desperately craved. I arched my back, allowed him better entry, and marvelled at what this man could do with his fingers. He took my shoulder into his mouth and kissed me, grazing his teeth along the skin and sending a sensation burning down into my already pounding sex.

"Good girl," Was his response before he broke our contact again, "Now I want you to lie on your back, and arch your hips towards me," His voice was low and serious, but I couldn't help but find this dominating side of him fucking erotic as hell. I obeyed his order and positioned myself on the sand, with my hips pushed as high as I could force them, and before my mind could even contemplate what was happening, he swooped down and lapped my inner lips with his expert tongue. I felt his fingers return to the inside of my walls as he increased his pace, continuing to lick my sensitive clit. The pressure of his fingers teamed with the swift strokes of his tongue was causing my orgasm to rise quicker than ever before. My legs began to weaken as he flicked and nibbled my nub, and I couldn't help but thank god for blessing him with a tongue that was capable of this. He knew just how hard to go until I was on the border of pain and complete and utter ecstasy. And without notice, a few seconds later, the border was blurred by the epic orgasm that ripped through my entire core, sending me into a trance of pleasure and rendering me completely powerless to concentrate on anything but the wave of desire that was coursing through my body. I felt his fingers leave my dripping sex as I started coming down from riding my little death out. I heard him suck his fingers and growl deeply "_Fuck_. I forgot how good you taste." After what seemed like light-years, I finally felt the feeling come back into my legs, and lifted myself up so I was facing him. I ran my fingers down his strong and toned chest until I reached the zipper of his shorts.

"How about I return the favour," I smirked seductively, but to my shock, he turned his pelvis away from me and brought my hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss along my fingertips.

"Having you come for me like that, while I had you in my mouth, was all I need right now," He smiled. I stared at the blue eyed man in front of me with complete curiosity, and wondered how on earth I had been lucky enough to find him.

Damon and I didn't even make it into the tent that night; we had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms by the fire. And I couldn't help but feel the electricity lingering in the air, the kind that only developed when two people were falling in complete and utter chaotic love with each other. We had both awoken early and packed up our campsite, I had to be at work by 2pm and decided that a shower and sleep in a proper bed would be in order before I even contemplated going to the bar. The trip home had been comfortably silent, both of us lost in our thoughts, however a few lustful stares were shared on the 45 minute trip home. It was in that moment that I could really describe how I felt with Damon. It felt like coming _home_. In what felt like a short time later, we had packed up his rental car, and were on our way back to his hotel. He had insisted on us having lunch in his suite, considering all we had to eat in the past 24 hours was baked beans on toast. We pulled up to the valet and I gently took his hand.

"Thank you, for an incredible time," I smiled genuinely. He returned my toothy grin

"Anytime Matthews," Was his response. I was just about to lean over and place a kiss of thanks on his lips when my eyes were blinded by a frenzy of flashes. I attempted to shield my eyes and see where they were coming from when a sudden realisation hit me. Paparazzi.

"Fuck" Damon groaned. That's when the voices start yelling from every direction.

"Damon how long have you and Paige been together"

"What caused the fight at the restaurant?"

"Do you have any response to the allegations from Jenny Lockwood that you slept with her after the altercation" Within seconds the voices and flashes were a blur behind us as Damon planting his foot on the accelerator and pulled out of the hotel valet. I could hear him cursing under his breath the entire drive back to my apartment, but I was in such shock at the array of photographers that knew so much about our relationship. How did they know my name? How did they know _Jenny_'s name. I must have gone into some form of trance because what seemed like a second later, Damon was shaking me and informing me that we had arrived back at my place. We walked towards the door, and rode the elevator to my floor, the whole time Damon was muttering things under his breath but whether they were too low for me to hear or whether I had becoming temporarily deaf, I was unsure, but I didn't understand a word he was saying. I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, flopping down on the couch. Damon was pacing back and forth in my living room, but stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Blondie, this isn't a good time," I heard him say. _Blondie? _What was Caroline doing calling him, "Yeah I figured, we were just bombarded by paps at my fucking hotel. I don't know why Caroline but she's here if you want to talk to her. Okay, just hold on a goddamn minute," He walked towards me and offered the phone to me, "It's Caroline," I took the phone, still half in my trance, and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked her

"Paige, what the _hell_ have you been doing, I've been trying to call your phone all morning and I just keep getting your message bank," She told. I lifted myself slightly off the couch and took my phone out of my back pocket. I had 18 missed calls from Caroline, but my phone had obviously been on silent.

"Sorry, I had it turned on silent. What the hell is going on? Is everything okay?" I asked

"I'm guessing you haven't seen it yet," She said

"Seen what?" I asked confused. What in the _hell_ was going on!

"Go get your newspaper from the hall and check page 6." She told, "Give me a call back when you're done" Before I could ask her for more answers, the phone was dead. I placed the phone back on the table, and marched towards the door. I grabbed the Sun Times that was folded up by my door step and took it back into the living room.

"Paige, don't read it. Trust me, it will be a bunch of lies that will make you feel terrible," I heard Damon say, but I didn't care. Something fucking fishy was going on, and I needed to know what.

"Oh my _god!_" I shrieked. Taking up two whole pages of the gossip section, was a large article, with several photos of Damon and I after the altercation at Connor's Birthday Party, with the headline "_Damon Salvatore left heartbroken from one of our own"_

"Paige please, I'm begging you, it is just going to upset you, whatever it says," He pleaded. But I was fixated. A bunch of strangers had posted details of my most private moments inside a newspaper.

"Oh my god, listen to this," I said as I began to read the article out loud "Damon Salvatore, who rose to fame starring in the hit US series _Vampire Lives_, is reported to have been left heartbroken after getting involved with a 23 year old Australia Bartender from our very own _Bryant's Bay_. Paige Matthews, who works for a local dive bar in the city, is said to have become involved with the actor after meeting him in a nightclub several months ago. Salvatore, who is vacationing before beginning production on Michael Bay's new blockbuster _Deep Sea_ in town in March, has been left picking up the pieces of his heart after Matthews kissed an ex-boyfriend in front of him at a dinner party, says a source. 'Damon had really fallen for her, but Paige doesn't care. She has a reputation around town for bed hopping and it seems celebrities are no different to her.' The source confirms that Salvatore got into an altercation with Matthew's ex-boyfriend at a downtown restaurant last week, after she was seen kissing him when Salvatore excused himself to use the men's room. 'He walked in and saw them making out and lost his temper. He punched the other guy in the face and was then dragged out by Paige. It isn't the first time she has done this sort of thing' the source confirms." I felt sick to my stomach as the words sunk in. Who on earth would publish something like this.

"Babe, I told you. _Please_. Just stop reading it," He begged

"How can I Damon? They're pretty much calling you an idiot and calling me the town _slut_!" I barked, he walked over and sat down next to me, taking the paper from me and placing it down on the coffee table. I took my hand into his and started rubbing soft circles with his finger. I had so many different emotions running through me, anger, embarrassment, sadness, and I didn't know how in the hell to deal with it. What gave people the right to write such lies about people's private lives? I looked down at the page one more time and noticed a large section in the corner that I had previously missed. "You have to be fucking _kidding _me!"

"What?" He asked confused. I picked up the paper so I could get a better look at it. There, in black and white, was a photo of _her_. Jenny, next to the title 'My night with Damon'. Before I could even begin to read this she-devils article, Damon ripped the paper from my hands and marched into the kitchen. "No more okay, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself". I sat in the lounge room still speechless at the events that had just unfolded. How could he not be reacting to this blatant betrayal of privacy? I felt him sit down next to me and kiss my neck softly "How bout I fix us some breakfast while you take a shower"

"I'm not hungry," I told, and it was the truth. The article had completely ruined not only my day, but my appetite, "I think I'm just going to have a shower and get some sleep before work,"

"Want me to stay? I can make you some tea?" He asked sweetly. I felt horrible for being so cold towards him, but I was in shock and needed to be alone. He might be used to this sort of attention, but I sure as hell wasn't.

"No I'm fine, you should home anyways, I'm sure you're tired from the trip," I lied. I needed some time away from him; I needed some time alone with my thoughts. He stood up and kissed me on the forehead, lingering longer then he usually did, before walking out the door. I had to hand it to him, he didn't hover.

A few hours later I had somehow managed to get myself ready for work, but I was in no state of mind to be acting polite to drunken men all evening. I stepped out of my car and was immediately greeting by flashing light bulbs. I looked up and saw at least 20 photographers standing out the front of the bar, all screaming my name and all screaming for answers. I rushed past them in shock and ran into the bar, trying my best to hide my face from the frenzy of strangers all desperate for a piece of me. When I finally got inside I noticed that the bar was completely empty, and the owner, Shelly, was standing by the register looking furious.

"Paige," She greeted

"Hi Shelly," I said, still flustered from rushing through the crowd. It wasn't very often that Shelly was at the bar, she was happy to let the manager run the place and collect her nice pay check at the end of the day, "It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Obviously not as busy as you missy," She said in an almost degrading tone, "Nice little crowd you've assembled outside,"

"I'm sorry Shelly, I don't even know how they found out I work here," I replied, a little shocked at how abrasive she was being. She was a very intimidating woman, but I had always known her to have common manners.

"Well they know somehow. And judging by your little article in the Sun this morning, I'm guessing they aren't going anywhere. It's not often we have such a scandal in town," She sneered

"I would hardly call it a scandal Shelley," I replied. This seemed to anger her

"Paige, I don't give a fuck what my employees do in their spare time, but when it starts to affect my business, _then_ we have a problem," She told sternly

"I don't see how my personal life is any of your business Shelley," I said, beginning to lose my temper. This had been one hell of a day, and the last thing I needed was this _bitch_ on a power trip

"Oh but you see, it is my business Paige. Because of your little _article_, I have a group of scavengers outside scaring away all my usual customers. And I think we both know that when there are no customers, there's no money. And when there's no money, that is _definitely_ my fucking business," She yelled. I stared at her in shock for a moment, I had never heard her speak to anybody like this, and it was anything but pleasant. She looked me over for a moment then took a deep breath, "I think you should take the next three weeks off, just until things settle down"

"Three weeks!" I shrieked, "But Shelley, how am I going to pay my rent!"

"I guess you should have thought of that before you started fucking someone so newsworthy," She said coldly, "I'll call you when you can pick up another shift" I turned on my heels and walked out of the bar in complete shock, almost forgetting what was waiting for me just outside the doors. I managed to squeeze past the gang of photographers and make it to my car in record time. Three_ weeks, three fucking weeks_! Not only was I branded the town whore, but now I was going to be a homeless one. The drive back to my house was filled with tears and weeps as I realized the full ramifications of what had just happened. How was I going to eat? How was I going to _live_? How had I let myself get into this situation? I was in an emotional hole so deep by the time I got home, that I didn't even notice that Damon was sitting on my couch.

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" He asked in surprise

"I live here," I replied sourly, I saw his face drop a little at my tone, but I didn't have the energy to care, "How did you get in here?"

"I uh, called Caroline and asked her to let me in. You seemed upset earlier so I thought that I would surprise you with dinner," He explained. I took a deep breath and collapsed onto the couch. I closed my eyes, feeling completely drained after the events of today, "Is everything okay?" I looked up at him in frustration, and even though I knew none of this was his fault, I needed someone to blame, I needed someone to unleash all my negative thoughts on

"Am I _okay?_ Well let's see. Not only does the _entire_ population of the city think I'm a big fat slut and an array of creepy men with cameras are chasing me around town, but my boss seems to think that my personal life is 'affecting' her business, so I have been told to take three weeks off from the bar, which means that when my landlord calls me asking for rent next week, I'm going to have no money to give him. Which also means that the $26 I have in my bank account will have to feed me for the foreseeable future until she deems it 'appropriate' for me to return to work, if at all. So to answer your question Damon, no, I'm not _fucking_ okay!" I screamed. I knew I was being completely irrational, but I needed this, I needed to get it off my chest before I exploded. I only hoped that once any form of reason returned to my brain, he would forgive me for my outburst. He came forward and tried to take me in his arms, but I pushed him away. Tears started falling down my face as all the emotions that had built up within me during this hell of a day came exploding out of my eyes. After a few more attempts to comfort me, I finally collapsed into his strong arms. I felt like he was the only thing holding me up, keeping me from shattering into a million pieces. How could everything come crumbling down around me within the space of a few hours? I could hear him cooing words of comfort into my ear as my tears continued to stream down my cheeks.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay baby, I promise," He whispered. I finally lifted my tear stained face up to look at him

"How Damon? Tell me how! Because right now, I can't think of anything that is going to help me," I wept

"I will," He breathed. I looked at him with confusion; "I'll take care of the rent, until you get back on your feet" I pulled out of his embrace and suddenly felt the fury coursing through me again

"No Damon, I _won't_ let you do that." I told

"Yes you will. Do you really think I'm going to let you get kicked out of your apartment for something that's my fault?" He asked. His tone was angry, but it was then that I could see just how guilty he felt, for everything. He blamed himself, like he always did. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck, embracing him tightly, trying to drain the guilt from him. I kissed his neck softly

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to take this out on you. It's _not_ your fault,"

"Yes it is," I heard him whisper; "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and look what happens? All because of me. Me and my _stupid life_," I lifted my face up to meet his and kissed him deeply, tightening the grip around his neck.

"Look at me," I said, meeting his heart stopping gaze, "You are a wonderful, wonderful man, and it means so much to me that you would offer to take care of me like that. But it isn't your responsibility, and it sure as hell isn't your fault. I'll figure something out," He kissed my head softly and rested his forehead against mine.

"What about if I let you pay me back? Would it make you more comfortable?" He asked. The concern in his voice was touching, and suddenly I was the one filled with guilt for yelling at him the way that I had.

"Every penny?" I asked

"If that's what you want, then sure," He smiled. I kissed him softly in appreciation. I hated the idea of being financially dependent on anybody, especially a man, but in this case, it seems my hands were tied. And I _would_ pay him back, every red cent, no matter what he said, "So now that we have your rent situation sorted out, I was thinking that since you have some time off, we could take a little trip, just until the paps settle down and find a new story,"

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled, anything to get away from those vultures, "And where, prey tell would we be going?"

"Well. Considering it just so happens to be Christmas next weekend, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come home with me. To Virginia," He said. The look of shock that crept across my face must have induced a wave of self-doubt, because I felt his body stiffen, "If it's too soon to be doing relatives and Christmas it's fine, I, I just thought that considering everything that's going on, it would be good for us, for you, to get away," I smiled at the beautifully generous and kind man standing before me, and suddenly felt a tear stream down my cheek, "Paige, I didn't mean to upset you, god,"

"No," I protested, with a smile on my face, "They're happy tears you goof,"

"Oh," He breathed, still trying to decipher what was going through my head

"I'd love to," I grinned before reaching up to meet his mouth with my lips.

**Ooooh lala. Time to meet Giuseppe and Stefan I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks so much for the love **

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Damon and I had been travelling down the rural road surrounded by pines for what seemed like forever. He seemed to be bored by the trip, but I found a kind of magic in the tree's that seemed to intoxicate me. I had never been out of Australia in my life, let alone seen snow, and here I was, in this winter wonderland at Christmas time with the man I cared so deeply for. Whenever I thought about the fact that Damon was from the United States, it seemed far away, but actually travelling the distance with him, made me realize that we _really_ were worlds apart. Nevertheless, I was both excited and frightened to death to see the place where this man had grown up, and meet the people he grew up with. Meeting your boyfriends family is one thing, but it's an entirely different matter altogether when they're from another country.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" I heard him ask from next to me. I turned my head slightly and smiled at him

"I was just thinking how beautiful it is here," I told, omitting the worry that was coursing through me at the thought of meeting his father and brother

"And what else?" He asked, lifting my chin up so we were face to face

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused by his response

"You have a habit of giving me half an answer Paige Matthews. Now what else is on your mind?" He offered. I shook my head slightly, wondering how on earth this man, who I had known for such a short time, could read me like a book.

"I'm nervous," I confessed

"About?"

"Meeting your family," I said softly, taking a deep breath, "What if they don't like me?" I heard the hearty chuckle escape his lips and immediately became annoyed at the response. _Great_, he found my neurosis hilarious.

"Paige, that is _not_ possible," He grinned, kissing my head roughly, "They're going to love you,"

"But what if they don't like me as much as your other girlfriends?" I asked, he shook his head in amusement

"You're going to be fine, trust me. Now put a smile on that beautiful face, we're here," He told. I looked away from him and towards the palatial boarding house that we were approaching. It was almost something out of a postcard. The snow seemed to frame the home perfectly, and as we approached it gave off the feeling of coming home after a long trip. Aside from the warm feelings it induced, I could not believe that _this_ was where he had grown up. It made my childhood home look like a garden shed.

"_This_ is your house?" I gasped in disbelief, he smirked at me

"It's not much, but it serves its purpose," He joked as the car came to a halt. He took my hand gently and kissed it, "You're going to be fine." I let his words of encouragement wash over me as I got out of the car and walked around to the boot of the car to retrieve my bags. The driver appeared next to me with a hearty smile

"Don't fuss yourself Miss Paige, I'll bring tend to your things," He smiled

"Thank you Frederick," I replied as Damon took my hand and led me toward the grand entrance. Before we could open the door, it flung open, and we were greeted by a handsome looking man with sandy blonde hair and hypnotic eyes. _God, was anybody in this family regular looking_.

"I thought I heard a car!" The man beamed, throwing his arms around Damon and bringing him into a warm hug, Damon shifted uncomfortably for a few seconds before letting his body fall into the embrace, "How are you brother?"

"Fine Stef, a bit worn out after the trip," Damon replied as they broke apart. I felt Stefan's gaze fall onto me and I returned it with a smile

"And who do we have here?" Stefan asked curiously

"Stefan, this is my, well my _girlfriend_ Paige," Damon told, Stefan's face turned from shock to amusement in a matter of seconds

"It's lovely to meet you Stefan, I've heard so much about you," I grinned, wrapped him in a friendly hug and kissing his cheek slightly

"Lovely to meet you too Paige, I wish I could say the same, I didn't even know big brother had a girlfriend, let alone such a beautiful one," He smiled cheekily. _Cheek must be a Salvatore trait._

"How about we let the girl get inside before you start trying to charm her Stefan," Damon said almost sourly as Frederick walked past us with the bags

"If you think it will help big brother," Stefan grinned, "I hate to be so rude but father had to fly to New York on some last minute business and I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon, I actually have some errands to run in town, I guess I can always delay them until after you get settled,"

"Don't change your plans because of us Stefan, we're pretty wiped from the trip anyways, I'm sure we will just see you when you get back," I told. I saw the same look of amusement cross his face at my words

"The lady has spoken. Well if you're sure you don't mind I will leave you to it," He replied, "I'll see you two in a few hours. It's good to have you home brother,"

"Thanks," Damon said softly as Stefan strolled past us towards the garage. Damon took my hand and I followed him inside the door and into the entrance. If the outside was palatial, then the inside was royalty. Deep mahogany adorned the walls and a similar coloured wood covered the floors, leading to a majestic grand staircase.

"_Damon_" I said, "This is beautiful,"

"I'm glad you approve," He smiled, "Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can get settled." I followed him up the staircase and down the winding hallway, each corner seemed to have more doors than the next, and I wondered how on earth I was going to navigate myself around this place without getting lost. We finally came to a door towards the north east of the house and I followed Damon inside, and I could have fit my entire apartment inside. There was a gigantic four poster wooden bed, adorned with gothic carvings and black silk sheets.

"Well now I see why you were such a ladies man in high school," I joked plopping down on the bed

"Just one of many reasons," He grinned. I ran my fingers gently along the silk bedding and smiled to myself

"Thank you," I told, "For bringing me here, it means a lot,"

"Well you're pretty easy to please," He smiled sitting next to me. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and took a deep breath

"Stefan seems lovely," I told, "He seemed so happy to see you,"

"Seemed a bit more happier to see you if you ask me," He said almost under his breath, I shook my head at his jealous side, especially with his family

"Says the proverbial flirt. It obviously runs in the family," I teased, I gently kissed his jaw bone and sighed, "Besides, I've already got my hands full with one Salvatore brother; lord knows how much trouble a second would bring,"

"That's _really_ not funny," He chuckled, I continued kissing his jawbone and made my way up to his lips, taking my time and enjoying the sensation it caused. I pulled away gently, sucking his lip as I broke the contact

"You give me all that I need Damon, I wouldn't ever need anybody else," I told softly, kissing him more passionately this time. After a few moments I felt him pull away and sigh deeply, resting his head against my forehead. He took my hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants, which I noticed was now _extremely_ hard.

"Look what you do to me woman," He sighed, "I can't _fucking_ control myself when you say things like that to me,"

"I guess we're lucky Stefan's not home then," I giggled as we both fell back onto the bed.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

I was quite thankful that Stefan had got the fuck out of the boarding house after Paige and I had arrived. She hadn't even got in the fucking door yet and he was already trying his fucking flirting shit. Paige saw it as harmless, but I saw it for what it truly was his competitive side. We had both always had it growing up, and Stefan had usually always bested me in most things, school, sports, father's approval. But the one thing I always had over him was my way with women, and I could tell it infuriated him. The way his eyes lit up as soon as he saw Paige almost made me fucking vomit. I knew she was drop dead gorgeous, and I knew everybody else did, but seeing the realization creep across my brother's face was enough to make me see red. I had calmed down quite significantly when Paige and I had gotten up to my bedroom and had quite possibly, the best sex we had ever had. Whether it was the fact she was so elated to be in Mystic Falls, or the strange turn on of fucking in my childhood bedroom, but for some reason, there was fucking fireworks. I don't think I had ever come that hard in my entire existence. After the mind blowing sex, we had both fallen into a jetlag coma that lasted until just before dinner time. After a quick shower, we both climbed the staircase down to the kitchen. I had always known that the boarding house was unlike other homes, but growing up I had gotten used to it. I forgot how magical it was the first time you saw it until I saw the look on Paige's face when we had first pulled up, and it felt nice to be able to share this part of my life with her. Stefan was sitting drinking a whiskey in the parlour when Paige and I entered.

"Ah, the wearing travellers are up, I was close to checking that you guys were still breathing," He greeted

"Just tired bro, the flight was heinous, and Paige has never done it before," I told, fixing two scotches and handing one to Paige before joining Stefan on the sofa

"You've never been to the states Paige?" Stefan asked,

"I've never been out of Australia," She answered sweetly, taking a sip of her scotch

"Well, we will have to show you a good time while you're here now won't we!" He replied. I'll show his face a good time with my fist if he doesn't stop with this shit, "Are you hungry? I bought some pasta just in case,"

"I'm starving actually," Paige replied

"Has my brother here cooked you the Salvatore special yet?" Stefan asked

"No unfortunately," She said fixing her gaze upon me and gave me a cheeky grin, "What exactly is the _Salvatore Special_?" I felt my dick twitch at her words.

"You've already had it darling'" I smirked, taking a sip from my glass, I heard her chuckle and Stefan make a gagging noise

"I think I'll go start dinner and leave you two here to continue with your sexual innuendoes," Stefan laughed as he rose off the couch and started towards the kitchen. I emptied the rest of my glass and stood up as well.

"I'll go give him a hand," I told, Paige began to stand up as well, I shook my head at her, "And you missy, will not be lifting a finger. You're a _guest_," She rolled her eyes at me and followed me into the kitchen. Within a few minutes Stefan and I were making the pasta for our mother's signature dish while Paige sat at the island in the kitchen and sipped a glass of wine

"Where did you two learn to cook?" She asked curiously

"Our Mom loved to cook, she taught us both from a young age. She had like a _billion_ family recipes' that had been passed down from generation to generation," Stefan said as he opened the draw to find a rolling pin. I _hated_ when he mentioned our mother in such a casual context.

"That's so cool," Paige beamed, "My family doesn't have anything like that. The only tradition we have is beer brand," Stefan and I both chuckled at her as she sipped her wine softly, "I cannot get over how beautiful this place is, it must have been amazing to grow up here,"

"Wasn't too shabby," Stefan replied with a giant grin. An hour later we had cooked and eaten dinner and were all sitting in the dining room with full stomachs. After the initial irritation with my brother, he had seemed to cease the flirting and was actually pleasant company, which I was thankful for.

"Well boys, that was just delicious," Paige smiled, patting her stomach lightly, "How I'm going to drag myself up those stairs after that feed is beyond me,"

"I'm sure you have room for desert and a few more wines Paige," Stefan said

"Oh no! As thankful as I am for the meal, I will be doing the dishes then taking myself to bed, the time difference has finally caught up with me," She replied

"What did I tell you earlier about you being a guest?" I told her sternly

"You told me that I wouldn't be lifting a finger, but you must remember that I never listen to you Damon, and I certainly don't plan on starting now," She grinned cheekily at me before proceeding to pick up the empty plates on the table and waltzing towards the kitchen

"I like her," Stefan chuckled, "I've never met someone who not only rejects your shit, but throws her own back at you,"

"She's certainly one of a kind," I smiled

"She's a keeper brother, that's for damned sure," Stefan replied, "Considering that lovely lady of yours is tending to the dishes, what do you say we go have a scotch in the parlour and have a proper catch up?" I looked towards the kitchen at Paige and decided spending a half hour with my brother wouldn't be the worst thing in the entire world. Although, I could think of better things to do, namely _Paige_.

"Sure, why not," I replied. We picked up our scotch glasses and made out way into the parlour. Stefan stoked the fire in the centre of the room before sitting down in the oversized armchair across from me

"So brother, tell me, how's the vacation going, from the looks of things, a lot better then you initially planned," Stefan smiled

"It's been great. I met Paige not long after I got there, and we hung out for a few months until well, _we_ happened, got a little while still before the movie starts so I'm just enjoying spending time with her," I told

"It's obviously serious though," Stefan said. It seemed more like a statement then a question

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I haven't seen you with the same woman for more than a week since Katherine, and here you are, with this Aussie bombshell, not only dating her, but bringing her home to Salvatore Manor for the holidays. You have _never_ brought a girl home for Christmas, and you certainly haven't introduced one to Giuseppe since the last disaster who walked through that door," Stefan said

"Can we _please_ not mention Katherine tonight, I really don't have the energy to discuss that bitch," I told.

"You're right. Who'd want to bring up that catastrophe of a woman when you have that sweetheart in the kitchen," Stefan replied, "She really is great Damon, she's smart, funny and seems to care about you a lot. You seem really happy, it's nice to see," I stared at my brother in shock for a moment, it was one of the most genuine and honest things he had ever said to me

"She's great," I smirked to myself. And with that comment that goddess in question breezed through the doors

"The dishes are done boys, thank you again for a lovely dinner. I'm going to head to bed," She said with a yawn, she made her way over and placed a kiss on my cheek,

"I'll see you in a bit," I told her as she pulled away

"No rush," She smiled as she walked towards the door, "Goodnight Stefan. Oh and please, try not to talk about me all night," Stefan chuckled at her and she left the room and I sighed, wondering what on earth I had done to deserve such a woman.

"Well, she certainly keeps you on your toes Damon, it's nice to see. I can't wait to see what she makes of father," Stefan told

"Or what father makes of her is the bigger question," I told sullenly. That was _one_ part of this little trip I wasn't looking forward too. It was on thing for my father to insult me, but I don't think I could bear it if he were to do the same to Paige, and I dreaded what would happen if he did. Around an hour and three more scotches later, I had bid Stefan goodnight and joined my girl up in my bedroom. She was curled up like a baby, with her chestnut hair strewn across the pillow in the usual fashion. I took a moment to drink all of her in, every inch of her, and wondered how on fucking earth I had ever survived without knowing her. After undressing, I climbed into bed, and felt her stir as I secured the blankets around myself.

"Hey," She greeted sleepily

"Hey yourself," I smiled, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I didn't mean to wake you,"

"I'm glad you did," She smiled as she pressed herself against me and closed her eyes again, "Hmm, that's better. I don't like sleeping without you now," I pulled the exquisite woman closer to me and sighed.

"Me either,"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I woke up feeling wonderfully rested. Stefan and Damon had cooked me a, for lack of a better word, amazing dish the night before, and I had gone to bed with a full stomach and what felt like full heart to match. I loved being here, in Mystic Falls, in the house Damon had spent most of his life in. It made me feel like I was apart of something, a part of him, and I couldn't help but feel like us being here together was bringing us closer. Physically, it seemed, we were as close as two hormone driven adults could be, but I felt myself wanting more, every day, becoming greedier and greedier to want to be a part of his everything; mind, body and soul. I had been a little apprehensive about his younger brother Stefan at first, I thought I was going to be confronted with another egotistical Salvatore who wouldn't take no for an answer, but as the evening prolonged, I got to see that Stefan was an interesting and caring person, with a heart made of gold. As much as he tried to hide it, and as much as Damon wouldn't want to admit it, Stefan cared about his big brother immensely. I wanted to give the boys some bonding time so after dinner I had retired to Damon's room and had soon found myself in a disturbed but peaceful sleep. I vaguely remember stirring when Damon had come to bed, and I soon felt my body relax. It seemed that even within the short time Damon and I had been involved romantically, I didn't sleep quite right unless it was right beside me. He was still sleeping soundly as I sat up in his gigantic king bed and yawned. This jetlag had certainly gotten a hold of me, but after my nights rest I felt strangely energetic. Damon must have felt me wake up because as soon as I was done yawning his beautiful blue eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," I greeted him as I kissed his chest, "How did you sleep,"

"I was with you wasn't I, I would think the answer would be quite obvious," He smiled sleepily. We both turned our heads towards the window as we heard the sound of a car horn in the driveway

"Stefan?" I questioned as Damon jumped out of his king bed and leapt toward the window. I saw a glimmer of anger cross his face as he took in the image

"No," He said in an almost whisper, "Father," I couldn't help but feel my heart sink at the tone of his voice, and suddenly my stomach was filled with the same sick feeling as when we were on the journey to the mansion. Nervousness. "Stefan said he wasn't due back until this evening,"

"Is that a problem?" I asked curiously

"No, we had better get ready for the day. Father views sleeping past 6am as laziness," He said coldly and walked toward his shower. If one thing was true, this certainly was going to be interesting.

After Damon and I had both showered and dressed, we made our way down the grand staircase to the bottom floor of the Salvatore home. I saw a dapper looking man standing in the den wearing dark navy dress pants teamed with a matching overcoat and black silk tie. I knew from Damon's descriptions that it was Giuseppe, but strangely I couldn't see any resemblance at all to my boyfriend. He looked as though the years had taken their toll on him, each being crueller then the last. He greeted us with a concerned look as we both approached him.

"Damon," He greeted sharply, "Just getting out of bed?"

"We're on vacation father, I'm sure you can excuse us," Damon replied

"You're an actor aren't you, from what I hear you are always on _vacation_," He told, his eyes suddenly falling upon me, "Have you completely lost your manners son, or are you going to introduce me to your friend here,"

"My apologies father, I would like you to meet Paige Matthews," Damon said. I couldn't help but notice how different his voice sounded, somewhat like a timid teenage boy

"Miss Matthews, my other son told me that Damon had arrived in the presence of a female companion, I assumed he was, how do you young people put it, pulling my chain," Giuseppe said to me, I felt exuudingly uncomfortable in his presence for some reason

"Not at all Mr Salvatore, Damon was kind enough to invite me to spend Christmas with you all, and how on earth could I say no to spending the holidays with the infamous Salvatore men," I smiled, I felt Damon shift uncomfortably next to me as the whole room fell silent. Apparently, his father didn't find me as charming as his eldest son did.

"I see, well why don't we move into the dining room for some coffee so we can all, get a little better acquainted," Giuseppe gestured as Damon and I followed his orders and moved into the overly lavish dining room. It baffled me that with just two people still living in this home, it was still set up to occupy the rich and glamorous of the south. I sat down at the marble table and watched as Damon cautiously poured three cups of coffee, paying extra attention to one that I knew was destined for his father. Giuseppe breezed in and sat at the end of the table, exuding some sort of authority that I didn't quite understand. I thought that Damon had been a little over dramatic whenever he had talked about his relationship with his father, but within three minutes of meeting this man, I had come to the conclusion that it was more complicated then I had ever imagined.

"So, Miss _Matthews_, I must say that I am quite interested by your presence here, Damon hasn't brought a female companion home in years, you must be very, _special_," He said in an almost snarl. I didn't understand why this man was being so strange toward me, "Please, enlighten me Paige, how did you and my son meet?"

"We met at a popular night spot in my home town, where Damon has been vacationing before he starts shooting his movie," I replied. I considered thinking of a less cliché story then 'we met in a bar' but didn't quite have the energy to lie to this man. Besides, I wasn't ashamed of it

"Damon meeting a girl in a club, well, that's something different," Giuseppe smiled smugly, I saw Damon's face twitch as he handed his father the cup of coffee then sat beside me, handing me one as well, "So what exactly is it that you do Miss Matthews?"

"Please call me Paige sir," I replied, trying to seem indifferent and hide the fact that the condescending way he was saying my name was extremely irritating, "I'm studying at the moment, and I also work part time at a local bar to pay the bills obviously,"

"Studying? Well, it's nice to see Damon has finally found a woman of some substance. I greatly respect a woman, or anyone however, who understands the importance of continued education. What is it that you are studying my dear? Business? English?" Giuseppe asked

"Film and Television production actually," I beamed back at him. I saw the temporary light disappear from his eyes as the words left my lips, and I felt Damon twitch a little beside me again

"Film and, well, things are making a little more sense now," Giuseppe said quietly. I looked at him confused for a moment, "Well, as lovely as this has been I have some work to attend to. I trust I will see the both of you at dinner?"

"Yes father," Damon replied as Giuseppe got up and disappeared from the table. I looked at Damon who was sitting looking very interested in his shoes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, after a few seconds he seemed to realize that I was talking to him and turned with his usual dazzling smile

"I'm fine," He grinned. This was the first smile I had ever seen on him that looked fake, "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you in a bit,"

"Okay," I replied, he gently kissed my cheek and disappeared out of the dining room.

After fixing myself some breakfast and reading a few chapters of the novel I had started on the plane, I decided it was time to go and find Damon and see if I could really beat out of him what was bothering him. I went for a swift walk around the immaculate grounds that was Salvatore manner, but still, no Damon. I decided to return back into the house and continue my search. I looked in most of the rooms upstairs and finally came to a large room downstairs just past the den. I opened the door slightly and was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of books. I looked on amazed at the endless books that adorned the shelves. I was still admiring the shelves when my gaze fell upon the man sitting quietly at the large desk in the corner.

"Mr Salvatore," I shrieked in surprise, "I'm sorry; I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Well I didn't expect to see you in my office either Miss Matthews, but yet, here we are," He replied, I felt increasingly embarrassed that I had stumbled into his office unannounced

"Your office? I'm so sorry sir, I was looking for Damon, and then I saw the books and, forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude," I said as apologetically as I could

"No bother, I'm actually glad you are here, I have something for you, please, take a seat," He gestured to the large wooden armchair in front of his desk. I looked at him confused as I followed his orders and sat in front of him

"Something? For me?" I questioned sitting down, he leant over the wooden desk and handed me a small piece of paper. I nearly fell off the chair when I looked down at what appeared to be a cheque, for $30,000 made out to me, "Uh, Mr Salvatore I don't think I quite understand,"

"Well I would think you would understand quite well Miss Matthews, I'm merely cutting this little façade of yours short and getting straight to the point," He said,

"Façade?" I asked, even more confused than before

"There are only two reasons why a girl like you would date my son, money or career advancement. And considering you are a film student of, meagre means, I'm guessing it's most likely a mixture of the two. So what I am offering is that cheque, no questions asked, and you leave tonight, and save my son the shame of going through another failed relationship with a fame seeking girl," He explained coldly. I couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He thought I was with Damon so I could get a foot into the film industry? Or even worse, for his money, "Now I'm happy to organize your transportation home this evening, and I'm more then certain we can come up with an appropriate story for my son," I felt my mouth drop to the floor even farther as he continued with his sick and twisted judgement of me.

"Giuseppe, I'm going to skip over the fact for a moment that this is, quite honestly, the most insulting thing that _anybody_ has ever said to me purely for the fact that I understand this to be your own twisted way of showing concern for your son, but understand something, I am with your son _despite_ his celebrity, not because of it. Damon is one of the most caring and beautiful people I have ever met in my entire life, but I have come to understand that he is also one of the most self-deprecating and insecure people, and even though I have only known you for a few hours, I can see without a doubt in my mind that this is solely because of you and your treatment of him. I love your son, unconditionally, and if you had stopped for a minute to get to know me instead of jumping to petty and insane conclusions, you would realize that," I snarled at him with as much venom as I could, I tore up that cheque in my hands and threw it on his desk, "I don't want your hush money, and I sure as hell don't _need_ you approval to date your son, I only hope that one day you will put half as much effort into your relationship with your son as you did with this little stunt," And with that, I turned on my heels and walked out of the study.


	19. Chapter 19

I walked out onto the back deck feeling indescribably infuriated. How on fucking _earth_ could Giuseppe say that to me? To be so damned presumptuous? To be so damned ignorant as to pretty much call a gold-digging, fame seeking whore. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had thought such horrible things about me, or the fact that he thought his son would be stupid enough to fall for a woman like that. I sat on the swinging chair on the veranda of the giant home and tried to let the feeling of anger wash over me. Damon had warned me about his father, but I had just presumed it was an over exaggeration. Boy was I wrong. Damon's self-conscious tendencies suddenly made so much more sense to me now. No matter what he did, or how much he accomplished, he would never measure up in his father's eyes. I felt my heart ache at the thought. My thoughts seemed to consume me so much that I didn't even notice that Stefan had now joined me on the patio.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked quietly.

"Am I that obvious?" I replied gently. He chuckled deeply at my response

"On the contrary my dear, you are a very difficult woman to read, but, after 22 years I can recognize the handy work of Giuseppe Salvatore a mile away," Stefan smiled, "Whatever he said, try not to let it bother you"

"And what makes you think your father had anything to do with this?" I asked curiously. I was coming to realize that the younger Salvatore brother was extremely perceptive.

"Well I certainly know Damon didn't. It would break my brother's heart to see that beautiful face so sad," He told, running a slight finger across my jaw line. I smiled at Stefan and was glad in that moment that he was there. I didn't feel like I could talk about this with Damon. I knew he would lose his mind if he knew what Giuseppe had accused me of, and I sure as hell didn't want me to be the cause of any more problems in their already strained relationship. I knew I was being stupid when I felt the tears prickling in my eyes, but I couldn't help it.

"_He_ accused me of only being with Damon to further my career in film. He said I was after his money and connections, and he offered me a cheque to leave this evening," I managed to choke out before the water works erupted. It felt like a flood gate, and I was powerless to stop it. Before I could even contemplate composing myself, I felt Stefan's large arms wrap around me and pull me into his comfort

"Of course he did. It's easier for people like my father and Damon to believe the worst in people. Because if their suspicions turn out to be true, it doesn't hurt as much," He cooed, "You know what you and Damon have, hell, I've only known you for a few days and even I can see it. Don't think on it Paige, don't think on it for a second," He pulled my tear stained face up to look at him, "Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled softly, "Thank you,"

"What in the hell is going on here?" I heard his voice ask. Stefan and I both looked up to see Damon with a confused and almost painful look on his face. I felt Stefan's grip on me loosen, almost immediately, and he pulled away, standing up in one swift moment.

"Nothing big brother, we were just talking," Stefan smiled, patting him on the shoulder and walking towards the house. I tried to subtly wipe the evidence of my outburst off my face as quickly as I could, but I could feel the puffiness consuming it entirely.

"Paige. What's going on?" Damon asked. I finally got the courage to look up at him. I planted the biggest smile I could manage on my face and looked him in the eyes. He looked so confused, and so hurt. I felt myself move towards him, like a magnet, needing to reassure him, needing to comfort him in that moment. I took the beautiful man into my arms and let myself fall into his embrace. I felt his tense posture relax as soon as I was safely in his arms.

"Nothing," I whispered, "Nothing at all,"

"So you just cry over nothing these days do you?" He asked as his body stiffened again. I pulled away from his arms and took his face into my hands. I kissed him gently on the lips with all the love I felt for him

"What I meant is, it's nothing you should worry about," I told.

"But it's something _Stefan_ should?," Stefan was worried about how Damon would react to seeing my face in pain, but the look on his face almost broke _my_ heart

"It's not like that," I assured him, "I love you. And everything is fine," He looked at me with his devastating blue eyes, searching for answers, searching for some sort of indication as to what was truly going on

"You would tell me if something were wrong, wouldn't you?" He asked. His voice so filled with self-doubt that again, I felt like my heart was shattering

"Of course I would," I smiled at him. I began kissing him deeper than before, trying to convince him of every ounce of my love for him. He pulled me towards him and held me a little tighter then he usually would, but I didn't care, I needed him to feel me, to feel how much I cared. I moved my hips against him and heard him groan, as his hot wet tongue began darting in and out of my mouth. I could feel him begin to grow bigger and bigger against my stomach, realizing we had reached the point that we both struggled to come back from without getting release. I hoisted myself up to his neck and began sucking he spots I knew drove him crazy. Damon pushed me against the swing and roughly took my lips back to his, kneading my breast with one of his free hands.

"I need you," He breathed heavily, his hands and lips never leaving me, "I fucking need to be inside you. _Right now_"

"But your family," I began to say, but before I could finish my sentence his lips were back on mine. He grabbed my hand and thrust it against his throbbing cock

"Does _this_ feel like I give a fuck about my family," He growled, "Come on," He came behind me and wrapped himself around me, kissing and sucking my neck in what felt like a hurry. He led me from behind to the stables which were about 200m from the main house. As we approached the stable doors, I felt a drop of rain hit my cheek as the heavens began to open up. In the few moments that we had moved from the patio swings towards the stables, we had both become drenched. Whether it was the heated exchange at the swing, the confusion that Damon was feeling or the seclusion of the barn, but there was urgency to our actions as soon as the door was closed. His hands, my hands, his tongue, my tongue, there wasn't enough of us to merge together. Damon picked me up and I wrapped my eager legs around his waist. He thrust me hard against the wall of the barn, in normal circumstances I would have fallen to my knees, but the pain strangely added to my desire. The beautiful man in front of me lifted my arms above my head and pinned them there.

_"Damon" _I huffed as his lips left mine. I was not pleased with the loss of connection

"I want you to spread your legs Paige," He told sternly, "And I don't want you to move until I tell you to," I looked at the man in front of me and wondered how on earth my sexual appetite had been satisfied until now,

"Do you understand me," I nodded my head in agreement as he gently let go of holding my hands in position. I didn't know what game we were playing, but I thought it best to play along, so I stood, rendered in the same spot he had positioned me in. He trailed his fingertips down the base of my neck, across my collar bone, and swept the tip of my nub. I shivered at the sensation this touch sent through my body. His face flicked up to face me, and the look on it was one I wasn't used to. It was dark, and dangerous.

"I thought I told you to spread your _fucking_ legs" As turned on and frankly, frightened as I was, I thought it best to comply. I slowly stepped apart and steadied myself. Damon crouched down, pushing my stomach against the wall with one hand and sliding his fingers down my leg with the other. I moved one of my hands from above my head to brush the strands of hair from his brow when he pushed me harder against the wall. "_Do not_ move unless I tell you to" I knew that he had a dominant side in the bedroom, I had been fortunate enough to experience it on more than a few occasions and it had always rendered me undeniably wet. But this was different. _He_ was different. I was so shocked by his behaviour that I hadn't even noticed that he had reached under my skirt and slipped my panties down to my ankles, "Now be a good girl and step out of them," Again, I complied, but I couldn't help but feel in my stomach that something about this was off. Obviously happy with the fact that I was now completely naked under my skirt, Damon pulled himself from his crouching position and pushed his body against mine. His hand returned under my skirt, circling my sex, then, without notice, plunging two fingers hard inside me. I moaned in a sick mixture of pleasure and pain, not sure which one was more prominent. He pulled his fingers out then plunged them back in, this time with more force. I squinted my eyes, this time the pain was definitely more prominent.

"_Damon_, go slow baby," I said softly. He looked me directly in the eyes and I noticed the darkness had taken over his eyes

"You are _mine_," He growled, "That means that _I _get to choose how it goes," With these words, I lost any sense of arousal I had from this behaviour. Before I had a chance to voice my displeasure, his lips were back on mine, and my heart, my stupid heart took control. Anytime those sweet lips were on mine, I lost any form on sanity in my brain. "Say it Paige. I _need_ to hear you say it. Out loud."

"What?" I moaned in between our heated kisses

"You're _mine_," He growled again, "_S_ay it" He pulled his lips from mine and stared me down with his jet black pupils, "Fucking say it!"

"I'm yours," I responded almost automatically. Now _this_ was the Damon I had come to know in bed. Cool and confident one minute, needing gratification the next.

"That's right. You're fucking mine. And _no one_ else's. Don't you ever fucking forget it," He growled again.

"I'm yours Damon. Only yours," I re-assured. And with those words, and one swift movement, he had turned me around to face the barn wall. I planted my hands against it to stop myself from falling. I heard the zipper of his slacks slide down, freeing his throbbing manhood, and in one thrust, he was inside me. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as he pushed himself in and out of me with more force than I had ever experienced. It was _too_ much. _He _was too much, and I knew I couldn't handle all of him like this. I pushed myself back against him, to try and slow him down, his pace and the force, but I felt a sharp pain on my head. He had grabbed me by the hair and brought my head back so he had full access to my neck.

"I'm the only one who gets you like this, do you understand," He snarled, "_.mine_,"

And it was at this moment I felt the tears fall.

X x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Paige had been avoiding me for three days._ Thee miserable days._ I had awoken to an empty bed for three mornings in a row, and I didn't like it one fucking bit. It wasn't just the mornings either. Paige would appear in the dining room for lunch with my father, brother and I, and just as we would finish, she would slip off to a quiet corner of the house, or the grounds, and I wouldn't see her again until dinner. And like clockwork, as soon as dinner would finish, she would excuse herself and disappear. I would find her, not long after, asleep in bed. Or, as I had come to believe, _pretending_ to be asleep in bed. I had been trying and trying to talk to her, to get her alone for just a moment to find out what was going on, but I either couldn't fucking find her, or my family would be around. I was beginning to lose my patience and decided that this morning was time to end this bullshit charade. But, to my absolute _delight_, I had awoken around 10 to find that Paige and my little shit of a younger brother had decided to take a trip to the mall in Davonport. I knew I was being paranoid in thinking that something was going on between Paige and my brother, but the events of the last few days did nothing to quiet my mind. First and foremost, there was the exchange I found them in on the patio the day that father had returned. The imagine of her teary face enveloped in _his_ fucking arms had been haunting me for days. My first instinct was to throttle him, as it would be to rip apart any guy who had their hands on her. But I somehow kept my fucking cool. They had both broken apart as soon as I made my presence known, and it killed me inside a little to even consider the possibility of what this exchange could be. She had assured me that everything was fine, despite the fact her fucking mascara was running down her cheek like a muddy river. I knew her well enough now to know when she wasn't being honest with me, and I just hoped to god it was anything but what my mind wouldn't let me stop imagining.

The image of him holding her, the thought that _Stefan _had provided her with comfort was more than I could handle. I felt a beast inside me rise, and I needed to claim her again. I needed to make sure she _knew_ that I loved her, that I would do anything for her, and that she was mine. _Not. His._ I had taken her to the stables, not the most romantic of places, sure, but at the time I didn't give a shit. I needed to feel myself inside her, and I knew she wouldn't let anything happen inside the house with my father and _him_ inside. It was at that point, in the stables, that I realized just how out of control she made me feel. The love I had come to feel for her was unfathomable, too much for words, but it was also bringing out my controlling side. The thought of not having her in my life, the thought of her being with another man, made me insane. Made me feel like ripping someone apart. And that was a dangerous fucking feeling. But I was powerless to stop it.

I knew it was too early to drink, but I couldn't really give a fuck. I was on _vacation_ after all. Alas, as much as I hated to admit my father was right, my entire life seemed like a vacation the last few years. I was on my third scotch when I heard Stefan's _precious _Audi pull into the driveway. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, and think of the words I would say to her. Apart of me just wanted to take her in my arms, apologise for whatever it is she was obviously mad at me for, and just lose myself in those remarkable green eyes. But, the more instinctual side of me, wanting to rip Stefan's head off, put Paige over my shoulder and take her away from here. All intentions of being civil went out the door when they walked through the manor's front one. Paige had an arm full of shopping, a smile on her face, and Stefan's arm draped around her shoulders. I felt my heart break when she saw I was sitting there, and the beautiful smile disappeared from her face.

"Brother, you're finally awake," Stefan greeted, "I see you've found the scotch again, surprise surprise,"

"Today is full of a lot of surprises isn't it," I snarled, drinking the remainder of my drink. I saw Paige out of the corner of my eye sigh lightly before turning to Stefan

"I'm going to lie down. Thank you so much for taking me Stef," She told him, giving him a crooked smile and making her way up the staircase. _Stef?_ Since when had she called him fucking _Stef_? I jumped off the armchair and strode in the direction Paige had gone in. I was briefly stopped my an arm on my shoulder

"Damon. Just leave it," He spoke softly. I glare at him with hate filled eyes, fighting every desire in my body to knock every single one of his teeth out

"I'll deal with you later," I growled, shaking his hand off my shoulder and making my way up the stairs. I reached my childhood bedroom in record time, twisting the knob and flying through the door. There she was. My Paige. My angel. The cause and cure of all my frustrations. She was standing topless, just about to unzip her perfectly fitting jeans when she noticed my presence. She grabbed her camisole off the bed and covered her bare chest with it

"Damon. I'm dressing," She said quietly. The beast was rising..

"What? I'm not allowed to see you like that anymore?" I asked, half hurt, half furious

"I'd just rather you wait outside until I'm finished," She advised in a very matter of fact tone.

"Suppose it was Stefan who walked through, would he be allowed to look?" I growled. Her face screwed up in obvious disgust

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out

"You heard me," I said sternly

"Yeah I did, but I was hoping it was a fucking joke because of the sheer stupidity of the remark," She spat back. She turned her back to me and slipped the cami over her small frame. It always shocked and turned me on when she swore.

"That still doesn't answer my question," She didn't like this remark at all. She spun back towards me and stormed over to where I was standing

"Of course it doesn't. Because a question that utterly offensive and _pathetic_ doesn't even deserve a response," She yelled. Most women I knew would have been in tears by now, but not Paige. She was strong like a lioness on the outside, even though I knew this would be hurting her just as much as it was hurting me. But I couldn't think about that, my anger wouldn't let me. All I wanted was answers, even to the questions a part of me knew were insane,

"As pathetic as you may think it is, I'm just calling it as I see it," I told

"And what _exactly_ is it that you think you see?" She asked

"I don't know Paige, secret embraces on the patio, you avoiding me for three days, then the two of you disappearing for half the goddamn day, what the fuck am I supposed to think," I felt the anger boil over the edge as a chortled laugh escaped her lips.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. This? This is what all you're fucking behaviour has been about? You think I'm sleeping with your brother?" She asked, "Of all the dumb things you've ever said and done Damon Salvatore this one takes the cake,"

"Explain to me then, explain to me why the fuck you were crying the other day. In his arms no less? Explain to me why we spent an hour making love, and then you start fucking avoiding me for three goddamn days," I asked. I was almost begging at this point. I just had to hear the words come out of her mouth, whether it be a confession or flat out denial, I didn't care. Anything was better than this vengeful dance

"Making love?" She scoffed, "You want to know why I've been avoiding you the past three days? It has nothing to do with why I was crying and it sure as hell has nothing to do with your brother, it has to do with _you_ and the way you treated me in those stables," My eyes changed from a haze of fury to complete and utter confusion

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I'm talking about you, and the way you made, no wait, the way you _fucked_ me like I was nothing more than a fucking prostitute," She choked out, "I understand you have some sort of petty paranoia that your brother is going to steal me away from you, which, may I just point out is completely irrational and insane, but that day, the way you touched me, the way you _spoke_ to me, like I was one of your possessions. Like I was _nothing, _makes me so sick to my stomach that I can't even look at you," I stared at the woman I loved, with absolute hatred. But for the first time in as many days, it wasn't directed at anyone but myself

"You should have," I mumbled, "Why didn't you say anything?" Again, the chortle escaped her lips and I couldn't help but feel the malice behind it.

"You don't think I was fucking trying Damon? You don't think any rational person would have noticed me pushing you away, or notice my tears for Christ sakes? The way you were, the frenzy you had gotten yourself into, you couldn't give two fucks what I was feeling or how scared I felt," She said. I noticed her expression soften for the first time since I walked into the room, "I love you Damon and I can handle your whip lash mood swings and the fact that being with you means living under constant scrutiny from your father and the media, but the way you were in the stables, _that_ man that you were. _That _is something I cannot and will not handle," She said, a tear finding a way to the base of her eyelid. She turned and grabbed her suitcase and began throwing her things into her. I felt glued to the floor. I wanted to go to her, I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her with every inch of my soul that I was sorry. I needed her to know I was sorry. But I just stood there. I finally heard myself speak after she was nearly finished packing

"Please, _don't go_," I whispered

"Oh I'm not going anywhere except the guest room. Tomorrow is Christmas and _I_ promised _your family_ that I would be attending the Mystic Falls Christmas Gala," She said with venom, a look of relief and pain crossed my face which she noticed immediately, "Oh don't worry. I'll smile and laugh and pretend everything is fine. But today, right now, I'm not going to pretend it's okay," And with that, she stormed out of my room and what felt like my life.

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a million bazillion light years! I have been backpacking across South East Asia and have been too busy enjoying the real world to delve into the angst filled world of Paige Matthews and Damon Salvatore. Now that I'm back, expect frequent updates! I hope you are still reading and enjoying it **


	20. Chapter 20

I knew avoiding Damon had been the immature and petty response to how I was feeling, but after the rough and disrespectful way he had treated me in the barn, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, let alone speak to him civilly. I had felt so alone, so trapped the past three days, and all I wanted to do was to go home to something that was familiar to me. I could see the frustration in his eyes over meals when I would speak when I was spoken to and not make any effort to start conversation with him. Whenever he would pose a question to me I would politely give him a one or two word answer then continue with my meal.

My saving grace had arrived when Stefan had told me he was going to the town over to the mall to finalise his Christmas shopping and had invited me to tag along. I had been looking for any excuse to escape the boarding house, as I as quickly running out of places to hide.

We had left early in the morning and to my delight, Damon was still sound asleep. I felt a weight lift from my chest as soon as we had sped out of the grounds and down the windy forest road in Stefan's car, which I presumed cost more than I would earn in 5 years. Virginia in winter really was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Every snowflake, every tree, it looked as though someone had orchestrated its position, to come together in a breathtaking view. I felt myself becoming lost out the window when I heard Stefan chuckle to himself.

"I've never quite seen someone be so enchanted by this place," He smiled

"Are you kidding? I come from the land of dust and sand, this greenery is nothing short of enchanting," I replied, "I think you take it for granted a bit,"

"I don't. I love it here," He replied softly, "Father is under the assumption that my endeavours at UCLA were some kind of petty teenage rebellion, to follow in Damon's shoes, and that I understand my responsibility by applying to law school here but, in truth, it's home. And it's always going to be home,"

"You left UCLA?" I asked, "The way that. That, your brother spoke, it sounded like you really liked it out there,"

"I'm not one to admit when I've made a mistake Paige. _That_ unfortunately is a Salvatore trait," He told. I couldn't help but notice the double meaning to his statement, "Whatever argument or fight you're in, believe me when I tell you that Damon is most likely feeling ten times worst,"

"We aren't in an argument," I shot back a little too quickly

"Oh, so you haven't been hiding out in the library for the past few days?" He grinned slyly

"I have not been _hiding_," I defended, "I've merely been, getting lost in all the books,"

"Sure sure," He smirked, "You'll work it out,"

"Yeah," I said softly, "With all due respect, it's not really something I want to talk about. I'd much rather try to enjoy my day," And with that silence filled the car again for the journey. After the unwanted mention of my problem with Damon in the car, Stefan and I actually had a pleasant day at the mall. I was overcome with amazement at what the American's called a mall. It was more like an amusement park. Shops, cafes, rides, entertainment, this place had everything. And I couldn't help but notice Stefan was amused by my reaction. I had helped him select something for his father, a new briefcase from an exclusive men's department store and a new watch that's price nearly made me lose my footing. For Damon, he purchased him a new watch much like Giuseppe's and a new journal (unbeknownst to me Damon had been journaling his entire life). I spotted a bookstore with the entire works of Ernest Hemmingway in a beautifully wrapped gift package and tried to convince Stefan to purchase it for Damon instead, but he had insisted on the journal. It made me smile hoe Stefan was so particular in choosing his gifts for his family, how he knew their personalities so well and knew what they would not only love, but what was practical for their life. I couldn't help but feel suspicious after discussing how I wouldn't be able to afford any gifts that Stefan had shooed me off to the ladies section while he picked up some 'private' items. I made my way over towards the Christmas cards, wanting to at least be able to give them something for having me over the holidays, and luckily, I found some cards that fit _just_ inside my low budget. After I had purchased the cards, I found Stefan loitering outside waiting for me, he seemed to be holding quite a few more bags and I hoped to god that he hadn't felt the need to buy me anything. Stefan broke my curiosity once we had gotten to the car, and he placed all of the bags inside his boot except for _one_, which he handed to me.

"Here," He smiled, "You seemed to think he would enjoy them" I peeked inside the bag and saw the Ernest Hemmingway book set inside

"Stefan!" I beamed, "I can't believe you did this!"

"You can't very well give Damon nothing for Christmas, I know for a _fact_ that he has got you a little something," He smirked. I sighed to myself, touched my Stefan's gesture, but knowing in my heart the last thing I wanted to do was give Damon something I knew he would want, "As much as neither of them would hate to admit it, Damon and My father are more like each other then they care to admit. Stubborn and proud, they rarely acknowledge when they have made a mistake,"

I looked up at the youngest Salvatore brother with confusion, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to give up on him just yet. He really does have a good heart Paige. Sometimes he's just too afraid to show it. You just need to keep showing him that it's okay to let people in," He said softly. Great, Now I felt like the asshole. I thought that my anger towards him had started to subside until we arrived back the at the boarding house, and I looked into his eyes as he sat drinking a scotch in the parlour. They were dark and dangerous, just as they had been a few days before. He made some sort of smart remark to Stefan about today being a day full of surprises, and I decided that was as much of him I could handle at that moment.

"I'm going to lie down. Thank you so much for taking me Stef," I smiled at Stefan, trying to express my gratitude to him without inviting sarcastic looks and remarks from his brother. I ignored Damon's stare as I made my way up the grand staircase and into Damon's room. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was being strangled by the turtleneck and tight fitting jeans I had decided to wear for the day. I ripped the jumped from my body, followed by my camisole. I closed my eyes and took two deep breaths, trying to calm my sudden frenzy down. I let my hands slowly fall down to the button of my jeans when I heard the door open. I turned to find Damon standing in the doorway, looking at me, almost _leering_. It made me feel exactly like I had in the stables, like nothing more than his play thing. I quickly picked up my silk _Victoria's Secrets _slip and covered my bare chest "Damon. I'm dressing," I attempted to say as more of a warning then a statement, but the frog in my throat made it appear like a whisper.

"What? I'm not allowed to see you like that anymore?" He asked. There was an emotion in his voice that I couldn't quite place, but it made me uncomfortable

"I'd just rather you wait outside until I'm finished," I told

"Suppose it was Stefan who walked through, would he be allowed to look?" He grimaced. _What the fuck?_

"Excuse me?" Was all I managed to squeak, I didn't like where this was heading, I didn't like it one little bit

"You heard me,"

"Yeah I did, but I was hoping it was a fucking joke because of the sheer stupidity of the remark," I spat back at him. This had to have been some kind of twisted joke. Regardless, I wasn't about to have what I could only imagine as a giant fight with him while I was standing there naked. I turned toward the window and put my cami back over my chest

"That still doesn't answer my question," I heard his venom say as I was adjusting myself. He _was_ serious. And boy was he about to feel my wrath. Before I even knew what I was doing the anger inside me had shift me over to where he was standing, half ready to punch him in his arrogant and foolish face.

"Of course it doesn't. Because a question that utterly offensive and _pathetic_ doesn't even deserve a response," I screamed. I was nearly at my breaking point of being accused of insulting and pathetic behaviours

"As pathetic as you may think it is, I'm just calling it as I see it," He told. His voice didn't sound like him, and the words coming out of his mouth were even further from the man I loved.

"And what _exactly_ is it that you think you see?" I said as more of a statement then a question, implying the _think_ so that he knew just how STUPID he was acting. This man would drive me insane, I was certain of it

"I don't know Paige, secret embraces on the patio, you avoiding me for three days, then the two of you disappearing for half the goddamn day, what the fuck am I supposed to think," I couldn't stop the mixture of amused and offended laughter that escaped my lips. I guess some part of me wanting to make him realize just how foolish his accusations were

"You have to be fucking kidding me. This? This is what all you're fucking behaviour has been about? You think I'm sleeping with your brother?" I told, "Of all the dumb things you've ever said and done Damon Salvatore this one takes the cake,"

"Explain to me then, explain to me why the fuck you were crying the other day. In his arms no less? Explain to me why we spent an hour making love, and then you start fucking avoiding me for three goddamn days," He asked, and with two words I felt myself snap. Making love? How in the flying FUCK could he use that term with me after how he had treated me. I felt like I rose out of my body as the anger took over my emotions and my speech.

"Making love?" I spat, "You want to know why I've been avoiding you the past three days? It has nothing to do with why I was crying and it sure as hell has nothing to do with your brother, it has to do with _you_ and the way you treated me in those stables,"

"What are you talking about? He asked dumfounded, as if he had no idea

"I'm talking about you, and the way you made, no wait, the way you _fucked_ me like I was nothing more than a fucking prostitute," I said, trying with all my might not to lose my composure all my nerve. I could feel the tears building, but no way in hell would they be finding any release, "I understand you have some sort of petty paranoia that your brother is going to steal me away from you, which, may I just point out is completely irrational and insane, but that day, the way you touched me, the way you _spoke_ to me, like I was one of your possessions. Like I was _nothing, _makes me so sick to my stomach that I can't even look at you," He stared at me like he had saw a ghost. The darkness from his eyes disappeared and I felt like I was staring into an empty pool. After what felt like forever I finally heard him find his voice, which sounded crackled and unsure.

"You should have, why didn't you say anything?" He trembled. I couldn't help but find myself snort at his question. Somehow, it had ended up being my fault. His lack of control, or even empathy, happened because I didn't stop it.

"You don't think I was fucking trying Damon? You don't think any rational person would have noticed me pushing you away, or notice my tears for Christ sakes? The way you were, the frenzy you had gotten yourself into, you couldn't give two fucks what I was feeling or how scared I felt," I confessed. I sighed a little and tried to maintain my cool, "I love you Damon and I can handle your whip lash mood swings and the fact that being with you means living under constant scrutiny from your father and the media, but the way you were in the stables, _that_ man that you were. _That _is something I cannot and will not handle," And with that, one tear managed to fight its way through to release. I couldn't look at him anymore, I couldn't be in his room, in his presence, I had to get out. I had to clear my head before I said something we'd both regret. I turned from him and grabbed my travel case from under the bed and started packing all my essentials as quickly as possible. It was a relief that he hadn't responded, and it also scared me to death. But I couldn't care, not right now, I felt too used, too broken.

"Please, _don't go_," I heard him whisper as I zipped up my suitcase and placed it on the hard wooden floors. I kept the remaining tears at bay as I turned to face him

"Oh I'm not going anywhere except the guest room. Tomorrow is Christmas and _I_ promised _your family_ that I would be attending the Mystic Falls Christmas Gala," I said with as much indifference as I could. This was nearly broken when I was the look of pure agony plastered across his face, "Oh don't worry. I'll smile and laugh and pretend everything is fine. But today, right now, I'm not going to pretend its okay," I took the handle of my suitcase and walked past him, closing the door, just in time for the tears to fall.

I spent the remainder of the day in the guest room. Damon didn't dare come into the room for fear of what, I was unsure of. But I knew in my heart both of us knew that we were skating on thin ice, any amount of pressure or force would shatter it completely. Stefan had softly knocked on the door and produced a steaming cup of cocoa just before nightfall, he didn't overstay his welcome and nodded silently when I was I wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be joining them for dinner. I instead tried to busy myself with wrapped the gift that Stefan had bought me for Damon. Why, I didn't know, because I was still unsure as to if I was going to give it to the smug bastard. I heard Damon return to his room just after 7, and knew I was safe to approach Giuseppe for a favour…

X X X X X X X X X

I woke up the next morning with a rather horrific scotch hangover. After my showdown with Paige, I had resorted to my usual method of distraction: Alcohol. I was on my fifth glass at the dinner table when I realized that she wouldn't be coming downstairs for dinner, and that's when I knew, just how much I had hurt her. It made me feel sick to my core that I had inflicted that much pain upon the woman I loved, especially in an act that was supposed to show her just how much I cared for her. I had replayed our tryst in the stables so many times in my head since our argument in the bedroom that I was beginning obsess. I felt like I had been blinded by jealousy, because my memory of the event just didn't add up. I knew I had been more forceful then usual, but I never in my wildest dreams thought that I had treated her as a 'prostitute' as she put it. I lost count of how many times I made up my mind to go to her, then chickened out before I even reached for the knob of the guest room the night before. I rolled over and cuddled into the pillow beside me, closing my eyes and inhaling her essence. Waking up without her just wasn't the same. Hell, doing anything without her wasn't the same. I decided that this mindless pity party wasn't going to do me any good, it was Christmas after all, and regardless of everything that had happened, I was beside myself with excitement at giving Paige her gift, if she would even accept it that is. After showering and dressing I made my way down the staircase and into the kitchen to get something greasy for my stomach, but instead was greeted by a sight that made it turn. Paige, was sitting in her nightgown and slippers, with a cup of coffee in her hand and her head tilted back mid laugh at something my _father_ had said. First Stefan now him? Maybe a fight is all you need for your family to accept your new girlfriend...

"Good morning son, I trust you slept well," My father greeted, "There is a fresh pot of coffee in the machine," Well, I wasn't expecting _that_

"Err, thanks father," I responded, dumbfounded at his cheerful mood. I felt Paige stiffen a tad as I walked past, but tried to ignore it. _Everything is going to work out_

"Well how about you go upstairs and get ready for the day missy, Damon and Stefan will help me organise our Christmas breakfast," My father said with a genuine smile. It had been years since I had seen him smile like that, and I had to admit it caught me slightly off guard

"I'll see you in a few moments," Paige told, kissing my father lightly on the cheek and disappearing from the kitchen. I turned to my father immediately for answers.

"Okay, tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" I asked

"Pardon?" My father responded perplexed

"You? I don't think I've ever seen you in this kitchen, let alone _laughing and smiling_ with a girl I brought home," I advised

"Paige is a _woman_ Damon, not a girl, and she's a quite remarkable one at that," He responded, picking up the empty mug on the island and moving it over to the sink, "And in regards to my chipper mood, can't a man simply be happy to have both his sons home for the holidays? And the fact that there happens to be a woman in the house again for such an occasion feels nice. So is your interrogation over or would you like to help me in preparing our breakfast?"

45 minutes later, Stefan, Giuseppe and I had succeeded in producing quite a spread. Egg, bacon, turkey, ham, pancakes, fruit, coffee and freshly squeezed juice was all waiting on the table when Paige joined us. I had to fight off the urge to brush a soft kiss across her forehead when she sat in the seat beside me, wearing a tan coloured sweater that hugged her in all the right places.

"Now before we begin, I just wanted to say thank you, to all three of you, for being here. It's not often anymore that all three of us are together on holidays and it's an added blessing to be joined by the beautiful Paige as well" My father said with the same goofy smile as earlier this morning, "So Merry Christmas, let's drink and be merry,"

"Here, here," Paige smiled, lifting her orange juice in a toast. I reluctantly joined everyone else around the table in cheers before we all began eating our meals. We all spent the next 10 minutes in silence, enjoying our food and the company. If I tried hard enough, it seemed as though there was no bad blood between us, and Paige was enjoying my company again. But I couldn't get her words out of my head from the night before that was would 'Smile and laugh and act appropriate'. Before I could allow myself to dwell too much on it, Father had motioned us all to the den to exchange gifts.

"I'll go first," Father had advised, standing up and handing Stefan and I his trademark white envelope filled with a handsome looking cheque. Stefan and I both thanked him and subtly slipped them into our pockets. I knew Paige would fall off her chair if I shared the exact _size_ of the cheque. She had never been comfortable with me or my family's wealth, "And for Miss Paige," my father said, handing a neatly wrapped package to her. I saw surprise overcome her face as she accepted the gift from him.

"Mr Salvatore, you shouldn't have!" She said in an almost whisper

"Nonsense dear. Make an old man happy and open it," He advised. Okay, I had officially entered the twilight zone. Giving gifts to my girlfriend? Referring to himself as an old man and requesting someone make him happy? Something was definitely going on. I was pulled from my conspiracy theory at the squeal that escaped Paige's lips. I looked over to find her gently fingering the cover of an old book.

"Is this a, no it can't be," She was murmuring

"It's a first edition," Father beamed proudly, with a giant smile on his face. I wasn't braced for it when Paige jumped up and threw her arms around his shoulders

"Oh my god this is, well it's too much!" She said, as the tears started trickling from her eyes

"I'm just glad you like it dear" Was my father's response. I saw Stefan smiling as well and didn't know whether I wanted to join them or bang my head against a wall.

"Alright, alright enough with the tears, my turn," Stefan said jumping up and handing out his presents. I was happy to unwrap a new journal and very nice watch from my brother. Father was also happy with his gifts and Paige had nearly fallen off her armchair when she had unwrapped a kindle from Stefan.

"So this is what you were up to when you went to 'run some errands'," She said rolling her eyes

"I told you not to trust me when it comes to Christmas shopping," He grinned, she too got off her chair and hugged him tightly in response to the gift

"You have spoilt me!" She said with a bigger smile then I had seen for days, and again, the jealousy monster began to rise in my stomach at the realisation that another man had made her so happy. I stood up silently and began handing out my gifts, deliberately handing Paige hers last. Stefan and Father thanked me for their gifts, which went unnoticed by me, as all my attentions were focused on the green eyed beauty sitting across from me. She gently undid the wrapping, and stared for a moment at the large carved wooden box in front of her. I saw her eyes flicker to me in confusion for a moment before she opened the box. I heard the gasp escape her lips as her eyes fell upon the large set of pearls in front of her

"They were my mothers," I whispered. Again her eyes flickered towards me, but this time, they stayed, and I couldn't help but noticed they were filled with sorrow

"They were her favourite pair, she wore them everywhere," Stefan chimed in. Just like him to add his piece to our moment

"Damon," She said, still in an almost whisper. I couldn't help but notice how she said my name, "This is, they are too much, I can't, I can't accept them,"

"It's a gift Paige, of course you can accept them," I told, "Father and Stefan both agreed that she would have dreaded the thought of them gathering dust in the attic. This way, they get to see the world, placed upon the most beautiful woman in it," I saw a tear stream down her face, and before I had time to realise, she was sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around me, sobbing

"They're beautiful," She sniffled, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," I said, kissing her cheek lightly. I knew, at that moment, that we would be okay. She must have been embarrassed with my family in the room, because a few seconds later she was back on her feet, wiping her tears away, "I'm so sorry I'm just, so overwhelmed. These gifts, all of them, are just so wonderful and thoughtful. Thank you all. I wish, I had more to give you in return but, they will just have to do," She strolled over to the pile of beautifully wrapped gifts on the ottoman, first handing one to Stefan, then my father, then me. She gave me a soft smile then returned back to her chair. I destroyed the wrapping paper and uncovered a collection of Ernest Hemmingway novels. I smiled in appreciation. My father also graciously thanked her for the antiquely framed black and white photograph of Stefan and I as children.

"I know it isn't much Giuseppe but, I thought it would be a nice addition to your office desk," She smiled. My father took her in a bear hug and thanked her

"It's perfect," He thanked. My joy of the moment was short lived when Stefan unwrapped his large book shaped gift. He opened the front cover of the mahogany bound book and flipped through the pages. I recognized the handwriting immediately

"I know it isn't much Stef but, you are always saying how much you love your mothers recipes, so I thought it would be a nice idea to collate them, like a cook book," She said, "Giuseppe helped me," I felt the rage consume me again, and for as many times in however many days, it was directed at _her_. I stood off my chair, kicking it behind me

"Damon," Stefan warned, obviously catching my mood instantly

"No, how fucking dare you! Vandalise her recipes by gluing them in that thing! And giving them to him. They aren't _yours_ to give away and they're not _his_ to keep! They were my mother's!" I screamed. A part of me knew it was irrational, but a part of me felt hurt that she had given my father and my brother such intimate gifts and me a pile of books.

"Damon, Paige came to me with the idea and asked for my blessing. I happen to think it's a beautiful sentiment for all of us," My father explained, trying to de-fuse the bomb, "It's really no different than gifting Paige your mother's pearls. As you explained earlier, this way they are getting used, instead of gathering dust,"

"No, this is fucking different," I yelled. I couldn't look at any of them anymore; I had to get out of here, to my own area, to lock myself away.

"Damon," I heard her voice beg as I breezed past them all. I reached my bedroom and slammed the door, pacing, trying to control my emotions, but having no luck. It wasn't so much about my mother, hell it wasn't even about the recipes; it was that _she_ had given such a personal and perfect gift to my brother, a gift that should have been given to me. I didn't even know that she was in the room until I felt her hand grasp my shoulder; I instinctively pushed it off as soon as contact was made

"Paige, unless you want to hear something you aren't going to like, I suggest you leave right now," I warned

"Damon please," She begged, "I'm sorry. If I knew it would upset you I never would have,"

"And you tell me that nothing is going on? You give him a fucking heart felt gift like that, and what do you give me? A pile of fucking books from a store?" I screamed. I saw her face change from understanding to fury

"You are lucky I gave you anything at all after your behaviour this week you ungrateful son of a bitch," She retorted, "Would it have made you happier for me to sit there like an idiot, accepting pearls and first addition books and $700 electronics with nothing to give in return? I had no goddamn money Damon, I wanted to give you, and all of your family something, if not anything at all,"

"Take the fucking books back then if I've been that much of a cunt to you," I screamed. I saw her flinch at my choice of swear word, but I couldn't care. I was falling apart. I knew it was irrational and childish even, but I had no way of controlling it

"I'm sorry you are upset Damon, but there is nothing that I can do about it now," She said softly, "I'm going back downstairs. I'll see you before we leave for the party,"

"I'm not going," I told angrily, "You can have your _new_ Salvatore boy toy escort you to the Mystic Falls Christmas dinner. I'm sure you'd both love that,"

I saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath, trying to get the courage to leave, or trying to get the courage to stay I couldn't quite place. She made her way over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I reluctantly accepted, "When are you going to get it in your head you stupid boy that you are the only one I want," and before my anger could give me a chance to respond, she was gone.

**:O Stupid Stupid DAMON! The Annual Mystic Falls Christmas Dinner is next up, Stefan escorts Paige, and Damon may just make an appearance after all :) **


	21. Chapter 21

As I walked out of Damon's room I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry. I had spent enough time the last few days moping around, and I felt like there was no reasoning at all with Damon while he was in this state. Our lovely Christmas break was beginning to turn into a nightmare, and I felt completely powerless to stop it. I decided to go and get myself a cup of coffee and re-join the rest of the Salvatore clan. I just hoped they didn't attempt to give me a pep talk.

Although my relationship with Damon felt like it was coming apart at the seam, I was thankful that I had decided to go to Giuseppe for help in arranging Stefan's gift last night and that our relationship had grown. He seemed touched by the idea, or maybe just guilty of his previous accusations against me, either way, he was more than willing to help. We sat in his study until late Christmas Eve, him sipping a brandy in the beige armchair in the corner, and me carefully placing each of Mrs Salvatore's hand written recipes in the empty scrap book I had found in the library. Slowly but surely, the conversation began to flow, and no topic was left unturned. From my childhood, to my hopes and dreams, even to my feelings for his son, Giuseppe was a quiet listener at first, but after a while he soon began to open up, and I saw, just as Stefan said, how much alike he and his oldest son truly were. A hard exterior to hide the truly broken men contained inside, so effected by the loss of the most important woman in their lives, it made me smile to see just how much he opened up to me in such a short period of time. His guilt had obviously been eating him alive, something I realized he was not at all comfortable or used to, because just as I had finished the scrapbook and bid him goodnight, I heard him take a deep breath and utter "Paige, I truly hope you can be forgiving of my behaviour the last few days. I should not have made assumptions, because as I have been lucky enough to find out this evening, you are a truly remarkable young woman and my son is very, very lucky to have found you,"

I smiled at him softly, "It's all forgotten,"

"I'm pleased," Was his response. And with that I had walked out of the room. I knew how hard it had been for him to say those words, so I had decided then and there that I would give Giuseppe another chance. It was the same instinct that I had gotten when Damon had showed up on my doorstep the first day we went surfing, full of apologies, and I knew I should trust it, even if things between us looked dire. But I had to get that out of my head now, Damon had made it perfectly clear when I had walked out of his bedroom that reconciliation in the next few hours was not on the cards, and I had to respect that. I would attend the Gala, as planned, but without him.

Neither Giuseppe nor Stefan mentioned Damon's behaviour when I returned downstairs, and it seemed like a Salvatore trait to brush things under the carpet when they were hard to talk about. We ate lunch on the terrace surrounded by the majestic Virginian Winter wonderland without mention, or joined my Damon. It seemed silly to me for him to be missing out on Christmas with his family because of a stupid fight, but I knew he needed some time to deal with his feelings, cooler heads and all. And I fought every instinct in my body all afternoon to go back into that room, if at all just to check on him. But I resisted, and instead, made my way back to the guest room to begin primping myself for the evening's event.

I was glad that Damon had mentioned the party while I was packing, or I would have been attending in my jeans and turtleneck, although, after re-evaluating the simple black gown I had packed, I started thinking that I was less the appropriate for black tie. I had never been to a black tie event, and everything in my body screamed that I wouldn't belong at one anyway. I sat down at the vanity of the guest room after I had finished my shower, and noticed just how plain I looked. I didn't belong in the world of movies stars and black tie Christmas galas; I was a university student who had, up until recently, considered brand name soft drink a luxury. I opened my make-up case, praying to god that something inside this bag would transform me from the Plain Jane I felt like into a demure swan, but I severely doubted it. I began with my primer, moved to the foundation and slowly but surely made my way to my eyes. I had always hated them, I had a mess of lashes and had never quite mastered the whole mascara thing. It always ended up all over my brown line. I had finished my makeup and was securing my hair in a high bun with some bobby pins when I heard a light wrap on my door. I felt my heart flutter, wondering which Salvatore was on the other side of the giant wooden guest door. I felt myself start to breathe again as Stefan's chipper face appeared.

"May I come in?" He asked politely

"Sure Stef. What's up?" I asked, turning to face him. I saw his eyes widen and a strange smile cross his lips

"You look beautiful," He offered. I blushed slightly, knowing that he was too polite for his own good

"Highly doubtful," I said lightly, "I've never really been good at this sort of thing,"

"You could have fooled me," He grinned. I noticed he was holding a large garment bag. He smiled as I eyed it curiously, and walked over to the bed and laid the bag down, "Under the circumstances, I would understand if you wouldn't be comfortable in participating in anything my brother had organized, but, he has been hiding this with me since you arrived,"

"Hiding? What are you talking about?" I asked, walking over to the bed where Stefan was standing. He gave me a cheeky grin before unzipping the garment bag, revealing one of the most magnificent gown I had ever seen in my entire life. It was one shouldered with an open back that turned into a mermaid tailed bottom from the knee down, in the most stunning shade of turquoise. There was a pair of silver Christian Louboutin heels attached to the hanger next to a hand written note. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_My beautiful Paige,_

_I can only imagine how breathtaking you will make this dress look, and it will be the best Christmas gift I have ever received to see you wearing it._

_Always yours,_

_Damon. XOX_

I felt the tears start to prickle a little after finishing the note, thinking of how happy we were when he had written it.

"Paige, are you alright?" Stefan asked, putting his hand on my shoulder for comfort, "Listen if it upsets you or you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I'm sure he will understand"

"It's not that Stefan. I love it, It's so beautiful," I explained, "He won't know even know if I do wear it. He's not coming tonight,"

"Ass," He muttered. We stood in silence for a few minutes before Stefan gave me a reassuring hug, "Father would understand if you didn't attend you know, we both would,"

"No, don't be silly," I explained, "I'm not going to let that idiot of a brother of yours ruin my Christmas. Besides, it could be fun,"

"I'll let you finish dressing. We ought to be leaving in around 20 minutes so I will see you downstairs," He told before exiting the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to put on the beautiful gown in front of me, instead of curling up in bed and shutting out the world. After a few minutes I finally managed to get myself inside the dress and shoes, and stood in front of the mirror examining myself. I felt like an imposter, just as I had in the last beautiful dress that Damon had purchased for me, but I couldn't let those feelings take over me, I had to put my game face on, and be as charming as I could be for the Salvatore families friends and neighbours. I packed lipstick and a stick of gum in the beaded purse from the garment bag and made my way downstairs. Giuseppe and Stefan were waiting at the front door like gentleman, adorned in their tuxes and patiently waiting for me to arrive.

"Paige, you look stunning my dear," Giuseppe greeted, kissing my hand gently, before I could thank him for the compliment, I heard footsteps behind me on the stairs, I didn't need to turn around to know that it was him.

"Son, surely you aren't attending the gala dressed like that?" Giuseppe asked

"I think we both know that I won't be _attending_ the _gala_ father," Damon scoffed at him. God he was such a smug ass when he was upset. There was a moment of silence before the car horn tooted from the driveway.

"Ah it seems our driver has arrived, we should get going," Giuseppe said placing his hand on the small of my back, "After you Paige," I took two steps towards the door before turning around to face the man I loved so dearly.

"Merry Christmas Damon," I mumbled before walking out the door.

I was right about the Mystic Falls Christmas Gala being extravagant, it was held in the Mayors estate on the other side of town, and it seemed every high profile family in town was in attendance. It was also, boring as hell. I felt like every person I met was just a different version of the last. They were all founding families, they were all rich, and they all thought they were above everyone else. I felt like I had shook a hundred hands, when in reality there were only about 30-40 people in attendance. Regardless, after dinner, I felt the need to escape for some fresh air. I grabbed two flutes of champagne and found myself on the terrace, sipping the alcohol and staring out into the beautiful grounds.

"There you are," I heard Stefan's voice greet, "I wondering where you disappeared to,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just a little, stifling in there," I explained

"Not enjoying yourself?" He asked

"No it's not that. I just feel, a little out of place. Listening to people talk about their trips to Paris and their new summer homes, I mean, the most expensive thing I own is my couch," I laughed

"Don't do that to yourself," Stefan told

"Do what?" I asked

"Berate yourself or think that you're aren't worthy because you aren't as wealthy as them, you are a much better person, and at the end, that's what truly counts," Stefan said

"You really do know how to make me feel better Stefan. Thank you," I grinned, he pulled me into a tight hug, "It's so strange, I feel like I have known you for so long. I'm going to be sad to say goodbye to you when I have to go home. You really have become a great friend,"

"I know the feeling," He said softly. Stefan let go of our embraced and took my lips into his. I pushed him away almost immediately, shocked and confused by the kiss, "Paige, I, I'm sorry," I opened my mouth to speak but felt the wind get knocked out of me when I saw who had witnessed the incident. There was Damon, looking like he was about to vomit all over his tux. Before I could react to either of them, Damon was by my side, with his fist connecting to Stefan's face. Stefan stumbled back but regained his footing as Damon came at him again, this time with more velocity. They both fell to the terrace, hitting each other in a frenzy. I finally felt my feet move as I ran over to them, trying to break them apart before they killed one another. I felt myself get hit in the face and pushed back, landing on a deck chair and ripping my gown. Damon was immediately at my side, kneeling down to make sure I was okay

"Paige I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you," He said frantically

"Grow up! The both of you!" I screamed as I ran to the front of the property. I organized the driver to take me back to the mansion and as the car arrived, so did Damon

"Babe please, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, are you hurt?" He pleaded

"Just get in the car Damon," I ordered, as we both climbed in the SUV. The ride back to the Salvatore house was silent, Damon didn't dare speak to me and I didn't dare even begin speaking to him for fear my anger would get the best of me. I was filled with so many different emotions, hurt, anger, guilt, sadness, and I didn't know which one to confront first. We pulled up at the house and thanked the driver before going inside. I did not speak a word to him as I made my way to the guest room to get out of the gown Damon had purchased. I was still taking off my jewellery as he came into the room

"Please talk to me Paige. It's killing me," He said as he made his way over to where I was standing at the vanity

"I can't do this anymore Damon," Was all I could say, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my bare shoulder

"I know, I know baby, I'm so sorry. For everything," He begged, kissing my shoulder and making his way up to my neck. I felt my body begin to surrender to his lips, "Just tell me what to do, tell me what to do and I'll do it,"

"_Damon_," I warned, half of me wanting to stop, half of me craving the warmth I had missed the last few days

"I love you Paige, I love you so fucking much it hurts," He said, and with these words, and a kiss to the sensitive spot on my neck, I lost all control and surrendered to him. I spun around and took his mouth into my ferociously, needing to numb the pain, needing to forget all that had happened the past few days. I need to know that the man I loved was still somewhere inside of him, or if he had been lost. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, craving more contact. He carried me over to the guest bed and laid me down, gently climbing on top of me. His movements were slow and gentle, and I could tell he was scared of hurting me again. I pulled him down to me so that we were face to face and I kissed his lips

"Just make love to me," I whispered.

"I'll give you anything you want," Was his response.

I was woken up a few hours later by the sun streaming through the curtains. My face felt swollen and the events of last night's fight came rushing back to me. I pushed my hand up towards my face and felt around the swollen area, hoping to Christ I didn't have a black eye. _That_ would be fun to explain. I turned over to see a sleeping Damon with his face towards me. He smelt like stale scotch and it only just occurred to me how drunk he must have been when he showed up at the party. I knew that sleeping together last night had been foolish, but I didn't have the strength to fight with him anymore, I didn't have the energy to try and talk civilly about all of the problems we were having. Instead, we took the easy way out, and found comfort in the place that we shouldn't. I let my thumb gently stroke his brow and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I had told him last night that I couldn't keep doing this, and I was right, I couldn't. I loved him, god did I love him, but I couldn't be this version of us anymore. It was killing me inside, and I knew what the only solution was. I slid out of bed, trying not to wake him, and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't dare to look in the mirror before I got in the shower, in fear of what would be greeting me. But my fears were soon found after I had dressed and went to put my make up on. A big ole puffy cheek and a jet black eye. _Great_. I covered it as best as I could but foundation wasn't really made for hiding large bruises. I collected all my things and began packing them into my suitcase for the second time since we had arrived, and had just finished when I saw Damon's eyes flutter open

"Hm, good morning," He yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up. He noticed my bag and the empty room, and immediately turned his head towards me, "Going somewhere?" I zipped my suitcase closed and placed it on the floor, before making my way over the side of the bed that Damon was in and sat down. I took his hands in mine and placed a soft kiss on his lips

"I'm going home Damon," I told. I needed to be strong, I needed to keep my resolve and not fall victim to his charming words or pleading eyes. I knew he could convince me to stay if I let him, hell I wouldn't need much convincing, but I _knew_ this was the right thing to do for both of us

"If that's what you want okay. I'll just have to tell father and organize a car to take us to the airport," He told

"Damon you aren't listening to me. _I_ am going home. Without you," I explained. I saw he sadness creep across his face

"What are you talking about," He asked, "Look, I know the last few days have been shitty but, I'll make it up to you, I swear I will," I gently kissed him on the lips again, and shook my head

"You can't," I said, "I love you Damon, more then I could ever explain or even understand, but I can't stay here with you, I can't allow myself to stay here while we're continually hurting each other, and ourselves."

"We will get through this babe, I promise you, we've just had a rough patch," He begged

"It's more than that Damon and you know it," I explained, "Being here, and being with me, I, I bring out a possessive side of you that isn't healthy for either of us, to the point where you are kicking the shit out of your younger brother on Christmas night, to where you're accusing me of cheating on you, and treating me like one of your toys. I love you Damon, and I know you love me too, I do, but this version of you isn't working for us. We need some time apart,"

"Don't do this Paige please, I'm begging you," He said, pulling me towards him and resting his head on my shoulders, "I love you, I can't do this without you," I twisted my head up to face him, and kissed him long and hard, as I felt the tears start to fall.

"I love you too," I whispered, before pulled out of his arms and standing up and grabbing the handle of my suitcase. Damon jumped to his feet to face me

"So what the hell was last night then? Some kind of charity screw?" He asked angrily. I stood on my tippy toes so I could reach him, and kissed him one last time

"Last night was goodbye," I whispered, as I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and walked towards the door

"Paige," He begged, I turned to face him as I reached the door

"I'm sorry," I told, as I walked into the hallway and closed the door. I reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by Giuseppe

"Good morning sweetheart," He smiled, his face soon turned sombre as he noticed the tears falling from my face, "Paige, what's wrong,"

"Nothing, I just, have to get home unfortunately. Is it possible for you to organize a car to take me to the airport?" I asked. He looked at me long and hard

"Of course dear, just give me a few moments," He told

"Thank you,"

X X X X X X X X X X

I was thankful that my stash of gin was still hidden in my sock draw from my teenage years. After my argument with Paige, there was no fucking way I wanted to go downstairs, even if it was for alcohol. There was no way in Christ I was going to be going to that fucking gala and sit across from Saint Stefan all night while he made goo goo eyes at my girlfriend, and after the fucking gift she had given him, I didn't particularly want to see her face either. Instead, I would spend the evening with the only thing I could ever count on in life: myself and a stiff drink. Around 6 o'clock I heard a pair of heels click past my door, and I couldn't resist the temptation of getting a glimpse at her. I'd hidden the Marc Jacobs dress with Stefan as soon as we arrived so she wouldn't find it, and I had been waiting a goddamn week to see her in that thing, fight or not I was going to get a fucking look. I poured the remained of my drink down my throat and made my way to the staircase, nearly falling flat on my ass when I saw her. The dress fitted her frame perfectly, hugging all the places I loved so much to touch. Her chestnut hair was swept up in a perfect bun and I could smell her strawberry shampoo from where I was standing.

"Son, surely you aren't attending the gala dressed like that?" I heard my father ask, but I couldn't take my eyes off the angel in front of me

"I think we both know that I won't be _attending_ the _gala_ father," I snapped at him, before I heard the car toot from the driveway. I felt the tension in the air, but she didn't dare look at me

"Ah it seems our driver has arrived, we should get going," Father told, "After you Paige," He ushered her towards the door and she took a few steps, before turning herself around to face me. I felt like I couldn't breathe as she locked her green eyes down into my soul. She was a vision in blue.

"Merry Christmas Damon," She said softly, before turning her back and walking out the door. I felt like a fucking idiot for just standing there with my mouth open and letting her walk out the door, for snapping at her the way I did earlier, and for a lot of things I had done to her this week. Here I had the most perfect girl in the entire universe, and I was pushing her away because of stupid suspicions and an old book of recipes. I decided then and there that the only person who was going to be escorting her to the stupid fucking Christmas Gala was me. I ran upstairs in lightning speed and got into the shower, if I was quick, I would get there before dinner. I dried my hair with my towel after my shower and put on the tux that was packed tightly in my suitcase. I looked at myself in the mirror and began chickening out immediately. I would definitely need a drink before I could face the sycophantic wealth of Mystic Falls. I sat down on my bed and poured a few glasses of gin down my throat to ease the nerves.

Nostalgia came rushing back as soon as I walked through the doors of the Mayors extravagant estate. I had spent more nights then I cared to remember of my childhood on the receiving end of disapproving looks, as the townsfolk pointed out the black sheep of the Salvatore family. My last few visits however were marked with fake smiles and congratulatory handshakes on my television career, but I knew that kind of success wasn't held in a high premium in this community, it wasn't what 'old money' should be doing with their lives. I couldn't even pretend to be interested as I walked through the ballroom, searching for Paige, all I wanted to do was talk to her, take her in my arms, and apologise for being such an ass. Any thoughts of a happy reconciliation were immediately squashed when I finally found her, in the arms of my baby brother. I stood frozen on the terrace as I saw them break apart, and him place his lips on hers. The thought of her being with another man was infuriating enough but to see him, with his hands on _her_ waist, with his lips on _hers_, made me lose any kind of calm I had. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to tear him apart with my bare fucking hands, I wanted to make him feel every ounce of goddamn pain that was currently coursing through my body. He tumbled to the ground as soon as my fist connected with his smug fucking face, but he was quick to his feet and tackled me, swinging and hitting my face. I had to hand it to him, he was definitely a much better fighter then when we were young, but that didn't matter, he was the one who was going to be walking away with a broken fucking face. Stefan and I were wrestling on the ground when I swung at him again, but this time I felt my fist connect with a third body and it go flying across the terrace. I looked over in shock as I saw Paige struggling to get up from the broken deck chair she had flown into. I ran over towards her to make sure she was okay

"Paige I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you," I told, she pushed me away from her and got to her feet

"Grow up! The both of you!" She screamed, before running off the terrace to the front of the property. I looked over at Stefan, nursing his bloody nose, but I couldn't deal with him right now. I needed to find her. She was just about to get into a car when I caught her

"Babe please, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, are you hurt?" I asked, hoping to god I hadn't harmed her anymore then I already had

"Just get in the car Damon," Was all she said, before getting into the car. I knew better then to approach the subject while we were in the car, we would hash it out, that was for sure, but not in front of an audience. It definitely was not her style. I kept stealing glances from across the car, making sure she wasn't bleeding or didn't have a broken nose. It seemed physically she was fine, it was just emotionally where she was hurting. She climbed out of the SUV without saying a word, and made her way up the staircase and into the guest room. I walked into my room, half of me too chicken to go to her, the other half pushing me out the door. I gulped another glass of the gin from my nightstand and walked toward the guest room. She was standing with her back to the door, her arms in the air as she removed the pearl necklace that I had given her just a few hours before. Even under the circumstances, she was still a vision in blue. I went to her side, her silence tearing me apart. "Please talk to me Paige. It's killing me,"

"I can't do this anymore Damon," She whispered. I couldn't take not touching her any longer, I needed to feel her in my arms. I placed my arms around her hips and pulled her bare back towards my lips, gently kissing her.

"I know, I know baby, I'm so sorry. For everything," I told. God I had forgotten how good she tasted, I needed more of her, I needed to make this all better. I nibbled her shoulder and started moving my lips up her neck, "Just tell me what to do, tell me what to do and I'll do it,"

"_Damon_," She whispered in a stern tone. I knew she was furious with me, I knew we were both so close to the breaking point, but there was a yearning in her voice that matched the one that I had for her.

"I love you Paige, I love you so fucking much it hurts," I told her. She needed to know it. I nipped on her neck just underneath her jaw line, and with that she spun around to face me, kissing me passionately and sticking her hot, wet tongue in my mouth. My dick grew hard immediately, it had felt like a lifetime since we had been like this, and my little friend was certainly responding. My need for her took over as I picked her up and thrust her against the vanity. She responded by wrapping her legs around my hips, which did nothing to desist the growing urge that was rising in my pants. I moved us toward the bed and laid her down slowly, and began kissing her ferosiously, but calmed myself down when I heard her words from the other day ring through my brain '_The way you touched me, like I was one of your posessions'. _I eased up the pressure of the hold I had around her inner thigh and pulled my face to look at hers. She eased my worries with a kiss on the lips

"Just make love to me," She murmured

"I'll give you anything you want," And it was true. I would. From this moment on, I would do everything in my power to make this woman happy.

I woke up to the sound of rustling the next morning, and it took me a moment to realize that I was in the guest room. A big smile crossed my face as I remembered the beautiful lovemaking we had experienced in this very bed only mere hours ago. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed Paige was standing by the bed, fully dressed "Hm, good morning," my eyes had readjusted a little more now, and I had noticed her fully packed suitcase on the edge of the bed. Whatever was coming, was not going to be good, "Going somewhere?" Paige had a look on her face that I had never seen before, and it scared me to death. She zipped up her travel bag, sat down beside me and took my hands into hers. They were shaking slightly, clue 3 that something was defiantly up.

"I'm going home Damon," She said. Her face looked pale and unsure, something that gave me chills down to my very core. Aside from her strange facial expressions, I was glad that she wanted our trip to end, the less time that I had to spend around my brother was probley the best. We could get back to Bryant's Bay, and get back to just being with each other, without all this craziness.

"If that's what you want okay. I'll just have to tell father and organize a car to take us to the airport," I began, she shook her head

"Damon you aren't listening to me. _I_ am going home. Without you," She told. Realization swept over me. This was it. She was leaving me.

"What are you talking about," I asked in a frenzy, this wasn't happening, I wouldn't let it happen, "Look, I know the last few days have been shitty but, I'll make it up to you, I swear I will," She silenced me with a kiss on the lips and another shake of her head.

"You can't," She whispered, "I love you Damon, more then I could ever explain or even understand, but I can't stay here with you, I can't allow myself to stay here while we're continually hurting each other, and ourselves."

I couldn't let her do this, I had to make her know how sorry I was, I had to fix this, _I had to _"We will get through this babe, I promise you, we've just had a rough patch,"

"It's more than that Damon and you know it," She told. Her voice started to fade out as the seriousness of what she was saying hit me. I had pushed her, too far, far enough away that she didn't have the strength to fight for us anymore. She was lost to me.

"Don't do this Paige please, I'm begging you, I love you, I can't do this without you," I pleaded, I pulled her towards me and held her as tight as I could. If I held her tight enough maybe she wouldn't go, maybe we could just go back to how we were, but the kiss she gave me told me that this was it. It was over.

"I love you too," She whispered. And then she was gone from my arms, she had her suitcase and was heading for the door. A rainbow of emotions filled me inside and anger took over me. We had made love in this very room a few hours ago, and it had given me hope. Yet to her it was some kind of twisted consolation prize.

"So what the hell was last night then? Some kind of charity screw?" I yelled. I knew this wasn't going to make her stay, but I was breaking. She kissed me for what felt like eternity

"Last night was goodbye," She whispered against my lips before breaking away one last time and heading for the door

"Paige!" I begged one last time, but I knew it wasn't any good. She was lost to me now

"I'm sorry," She whispered, before walking out of my life.


	22. Chapter 22

Nineteen days, seven hours and forty seven minutes. That's how long it had been since I had looked into those eyes. Since his hands had touched me. Since my lips had touched his. And I was I was in agony. Pure, unadulterated agony. I had fallen apart when my relationship with Tyler had finished, but this was different. This wasn't a heartbreak, it was a soul crushing death. However much peril I felt in my heart, I was doing a damned fine performance at hiding it in front of my best friend. Caroline had picked me up from the airport and held me in her arms as I cried myself to sleep at my apartment that evening. After that night, it's like my inner actress had appeared. I had made it clear to Caroline that I wasn't going to let another man affect my mood, or my life, and she had reluctantly gone along with the entire charade. That was nearly three weeks ago, and here I was, curled up in a ball of my new bedroom at Caroline's house, drowning in a pool of mascara and tears. Upon my return back to Bryant's Bay, I had discovered that not only was I being evicted, but also that my temporary hiatus from my job at the bar was on a more permanent basis. Caroline, being the beautiful and fierce friend she was, had offered to let me stay with her until I figured things out. It definitely felt like a pattern. Meet a guy, fall in love, get my heart broken, have my entire world fall apart and then end up sharing Caroline's modest 3 bedroom by the bay. I knew that she didn't mind having me, but I felt almost ashamed of myself that I had let this happen not once, but twice. I heard the door slam and I jumped up out of my Damon induced coma. I looked at my watch, it was only 1 o'clock, I usually had at least 4 more hours of self-pitying before Care got home from work. I quickly patted some concealer over my puffy eyes and walked into the kitchen

"Care. What are you doing back so early?" I asked casually

"I had to drop some fabric samples off at a client down the street, I thought I'd spring for a coffee," She smiled, handing me a double shot of caramel swirly goodness

"Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?"

"And don't you forget it," She grinned. I could feel her eyeing me as I sat at the counter and sipped my drink, "So, how are you doing today?"

"Fine," I responded a little too quickly. 'Fine' seemed to be my favourite adjective these days

"I'm sure," She mumbled. She took off her coat and sat next to me, "Paige, you know that you don't have to put on a front. I'm your best friend, You don't need to be brave with me," I looked at her with guilt, both of us knowing that I deserved an Oscar for my stellar performance

"I just, I can't yet Care," My voice was as quiet as a mouse, "It hurts too much." She ran her hand gently through my hair and gave me a smile of understanding

"I know," She said, "You just take all the time you need okay,"

"Okay," I responded

"Is he still calling?" She asked.

"Caroline!" I gasped

"What?" She said defensively, "I'm letting you squat in my guest room, the least you can do is keep me updated,"

"What happened to 'Take all the time you need Paige'?"

"You've got to give me something!" We both started laughing. It was nice to see even in the darkest of times, she was still my Caroline

"You are unbelievable," I said with a smile. We both sipped our coffee's in silence for a few minutes, but I could feel her eagerness, "No. He, he stopped calling"

"_Well_. Well I mean, that's good right, its, it's what you wanted right?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't going to do this here. I couldn't do this in front of her.

"Right," I huffed, "Look can we change the subject please, work, carbon emissions, _anything_,"

"_You_ want to hear about my _work_? Who are you and what have you done with Paige?" She grinned, "But, to appease you, I would like to rant about my demon from hell boss. Did I tell you that she made me drive all the way across town in peak hour traffic to give her a lipstick? I mean, come on, a _lipstick_" She began. Her words started drowning out as I felt my mouth become extremely dry. I swallowed, trying to get some saliva, when I felt my stomach turn. This was not good. I threw my coffee on the counter and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up the extra creamy caramel goodness into the throne. After what felt like forever, I wiped my mouth and made my way back into the kitchen for a glass of water, "Oh great, so my work is making you sick to your stomach now, good to know!"

"I'm sorry Care, I don't know where that came from" I told, sipping the water and washing away the disgusting taste I had in my mouth, "The milk did taste kind of funky"

"Great, I just paid $8 dollars for a cup of caramel and off milk," She muttered to herself, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know. I have been feeling kind of off the past few days," I rubbed my belly

"When was the last time you ate something substantial?" She asked

"If by substantial you mean nothing at all, then, this morning," Caroline shook her head at my words and huffed

"Paige. I know you're hurting, but I'm worried about you. You're not eating, you're sleeping like thirteen hours a day. I can't even remember the last time you were out of your sweats," She said. I gave her my best 'don't even go there look', "Fine, fine, I'll stop. I need to get back to work anyway. How about while I'm gone, you put on a load of washing, have a shower, get all dressed up, and when I finish we can go out for a nice meal and a well-deserved cocktail,"

I smiled at my best friend. Even though she drove me insane, she had a beautiful heart, "My stomach couldn't really handle cocktails at the moment, but dinner sounds great,"

"_Great_, well I'll see you in a few hours," She beamed. I waited until I heard the deadbolt lock before returning back to my bed for a good misery session.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Caroline yelled when she had returned back from work that evening. I had greeted her in the kitchen, ready for our girly night of fun, but apparently my attire was not at all appropriate

"Caroline this is fine," I was _really really_ not in the mood to be criticised for being completely fashion inept

"_Fine_? I made reservations for us at _Bellagio,_ you cannot wear jeans, a ponytail and an old Guns n Roses shirt to _Bellagio_ okay" She looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown

"Care I'm really not feeling too well, as long as we tip our waiter appropriately I really don't think it's going to matter at all what I'm wearing," I told

"You march your scrawny ass into that bedroom and put on something tight and revealing this instant or you will be looking for a new apartment to live in rent free!" She ordered. My mouth fell open at her words, but I tucked my tail between my legs and walked back into my room. Never, in my life had I met someone who could be so insulted by fashion. Caroline joined me in my search for an appropriate dress as we both threw my clothes around the room. "Here, this is gorgeous. I bet this colour looks great on you," I turned around to see her holding the canary yellow dress that Damon had bought me for Connor's birthday party. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked at the dress

"I don't think so," I said softly

"Come on it's beautiful," She began

"I said _no_," I snapped. Caroline's eyes widened at my response, and I felt a wave of guilt rush over me for being so short, "I'm sorry it's just, _Dam_o,I mean, _he_ bought it for me,"

"Oh," She said softly, "Okay, definitely not," I picked a pale blue sundress from my suitcase and held it up to her. After getting the nod of approval, I walked towards the bathroom to get changed when I felt the sudden churn of my stomach again. I looked at Caroline as the blood drained from my face for the second time in under five minutes. I clasped my hand over my mouth and ran towards the bathroom again. After throwing up the contents of my stomach for the second time that day, I washed my mouth out with Listerine and walked back into my bedroom to find a worried looking Caroline.

"Paige?" She asked. The amount of stress she could project with one word was astonishing

"I'm fine Care, really. My stomach's just doing flips today," More like giant vomit inducing somersaults

"Throwing up, sleeping all day, not wanting to drink, if I didn't know better I'd say you were knocked up girl," She joked. I scoffed at her remark

"Come on Caroline that's.." I began to say. I felt my heart stop as a wave of terror coursed through my body. I ran over to the desk in my bedroom and began flipping through my day planner ferociously. I looked through October, November and December and tried to remember the last time I'd had my period. _God no_. "Oh shit"

X

"_Hi you've reached Paige Matthews. I'm unavailable at the moment so please leave me a message," _

I couldn't remember what time it was there, but it didn't matter, the time difference wasn't the reason she wasn't answering my calls and I knew it. After two weeks of silence, I wasn't even bothering to leave a message anymore. She wasn't going to answer and she sure as _hell_ wasn't going to call me back, but the masochist inside me couldn't stop pressing the Call option whenever I skimmed over her face in my contact list. At this point I think it was just to hear her voice, even if it was just a recording. She was starting to fade in my mind. I couldn't picture her anymore. I couldn't remember what she smelt like. The only thing I could see and feel was pain and anger. Anger at her for leaving, anger at myself for letting her walk out the door, and the pain of knowing that it was really over. I didn't even know what I would say to her if she did answer. I would never find the words or the right reasons to change her mind, which was a sobering and heart crunching fact. I tilted my head back and let the scotch hit the back of my throat before opening my eyes to see _her_ standing in front of me.

"Are you coming to bed baby?" Scarlett asked, leaning against the wall in nothing but a pair of Monolo's and a smile

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I replied. As far as distractions go, the _Sports Illustrated_ model I had met at the Viper room a week after the Christmas debacle was the definition of perfect. She loved whiskey, sex and minimal talking, everything I was looking for. Granted, being held up in the Beverly Hilton with a model, a litre of Johnny Walker and a few too many grams of coke wasn't the answer to my Paige problem, but it beat the hell out of getting drunk alone at my house. I re-rolled the note in my hand and snorted one of the lines that Scarlett had racked up earlier in the evening and realized just how pathetic I was. So strung up on a girl that I couldn't fuck a model unless I was off my head. It didn't matter. The whole self-loathing thing was something I was all too comfortable with at this point, I may as well try to enjoy the chemically induced ride. I snorted back my pixie dust and walked toward the bedroom.

The next morning I was sitting on the balcony of the penthouse suite enjoying an alcoholic breakfast, when the queen of felatio herself strolled out in her french lingerie and a smile. To say that Scarlett was insatiable was an understatement. After three straight hours of fucking (thanks to my little white powdery friend) the night before, she was up for round, well I'd lost fucking count now.

"Good morning sexy," She greeted, planting a wet kiss on my lips and taking the scotch glass out of my hand

"Hey! I happened to be drinking that," I yelled. She gave me a seductive grin as she hoisted herself onto the balcony and opened her legs slightly. She took a sip from the glass then fixated her eyes on me

"If you want it, come and get it," She said smoothly. I walked over to her as she wrapped her legs around my waist

"You should know by now that I _take_ whatever I want Scarlett," I growled as we looked into each other's eyes in a substance fuelled haze. We were both in this for the same reason, some kind of sick gratification. But it worked. And it was exactly what I needed. I grabbed the glass out of her hands and threw it against the wall, pulling down my shorts and thrusting myself into her with ferocity. Yes. This was _exactly_ what I needed.

X X X X

"Paige?" Caroline asked as she poked her head into the guest room. It had been three days since my vomiting spell, three days since our emergency trip to the pharmacy, and three days since we had learnt that I was indeed pregnant with Damon Salvatore's child. I'd hardly spoken a word to Caroline, and she understood that I needed time to process everything, but even a lifetime could never help me process this information. Everything I thought I knew, everything I thought I felt was now turned inside out, and I had no idea where the hell I was supposed to go from here., "Paige honey are you awake? You better get ready, your doctor's appointment is in a half hour." I knew she was there, I knew what she was saying and I knew where I needed to be, but I couldn't move. It was like my brain wasn't in control of my body any longer. "Paige? Come on we are going to be late" She walked over and sat on the bed and ran her hand through my overly greasy hair, personal hygiene hadn't really been one of my top priorites of late. "Are you feeling okay? Are you still nauseous?"

"I'm not going," Was all I managed to squeak out. Of all the things running through my head at that moment, it was the only thing I could get out

"What do you mean you aren't going? Why on earth not?" I rolled over and looked at my best friend as the tears started to fall

"If I go, and they do their tests, then this is going to be real. And I'm not sure that I can handle that right now," I closed my eyes and felt Care brush away a few of my tears

"Sweetie, I think it's real enough already," She gave me a sad smile and wiped away the rest of my tears

"I know," I sighed. I sat up and put my head in my hands, "Alright, let's get this over with,"

To say that doctor's surgeries were my least favourite place in the world was an understatement. A bunch of sick people all gathered together in a small waiting room with disease covered magazines was one of my biggest fears. Add an unexpected pregnancy and a recent break up to that, and you've got hell on earth. Caroline had been holding my hand the entire time we were sitting in the waiting room, and I felt her squeeze my hand tightly when the receptionist _finally_ called my name. We walked down the skinny hallway into the office of Dr Frank Napoleon. Out of all the doctors I had been to in the past, he definitely my favourite. Although a trip to the doctor was something I usually put off unless extraordinarily necessary, he made me feel comfortable with whatever it was I was experiencing, and I had my fingers crossed that this wouldn't be any different.

"Paige my dear, it has been a while since I had seen you, which on the heath side is very good news, how have you been?" He asked with a gentle smile

"Fine thank you,"

"Well obviously not too fine or you wouldn't be sitting in my office. What can I help you with today," I felt a hint of de ja vu sitting in his office. It felt like yesterday I was in here with Tyler, getting my first check up and being overjoyed at the prospect of bringing a child into the world. And here I was again, but this time, I was more alone then ever.

"I'm pregnant," I finally managed to say. A smile crept across his face

"Well first of all, congratulations! You must be so excited," He beamed, "We will have to take some tests to see how you are travelling along, but first of all I will go next door and prepare the ultrasound so we can see just how far along you are,"

Caroline took my hand again as the Dr walked out of the room

"How you holding up?" She whispered,

"I'm fi.."

"Don't you _dare_ say fine Paige Matthews or I will bitch slap you!"

"Threatening your pregnant best friend? Classy," She gave me her best bitch face and looked cross for a minute before we both burst into laughter

"Please don't make me laugh right now Caroline," I said, trying to catch my breath

"Why not?"

"It hurts," I swallowed

"To laugh?"

"To laugh, to speak, to breathe, to move. ," Caroline took my hand and squeezed it tightly

"I know this is probably the last thing that you want to hear right now but, regardless of your decision, don't you think it would be easier on yourself if you told him? I mean, I'm going to be here for you for whatever you need, but he is the father after all," I felt her judgement wash over me and I didn't like the way it felt

"It's not that simple Caroline," I whispered

"Actually Paige it's quite simple. Don't you think that he would want to know?" She asked

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you were my best friend. Since when did you become Team Damon," even saying his name hurt..

"I _am_ your best friend Paige, and that's why I'm trying to give you some perspective. You have a horrible horrible habit carrying your burdens alone, and I think in this case you need to realise that you don't have to. Damon is a good guy, he would _want_ to be here for you," She explained. My eyes were suddenly glued to the floor and I couldn't bring myself to look at her, "Just think about it, okay,"

"Okay."

Caroline was right about this already being real, and seeing the tiny jellybean growing inside me made me feel more confused then I ever thought possible. But I knew from the moment the doctor had pointed to the screen and I had seen my, our, _child_, that I couldn't ever imagine anything other then keeping it. Caroline had suggested we take a walk down by the docks but I was so consumed in my own thoughts I had barely said a word since we left the doctors office.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as we reached a bench by the water

"What's not on my mind," I laughed. I felt like in the last few months, I had been living ten different lives, gone were the days where my most important focus was finishing my Film Noir in the 21st Century assignment before it's due date. Now, I was a single, pregnant, unemployed college drop out for a second time in my life.

"I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier Paige. I'm here for whatever you need. You and the baby are welcome at my place for as long as you want, that is if you are going to.."

"I'm keeping it," I blurted out, cutting her off. Her face lit up immediately at my words and she gave me a giant bear hug

"Oh god I was hoping you were going to say that!" She beamed, "Once we find out the sex we can start decorating the nursery and go shopping for clothes and, oh my god this is great!"

"Caroline there's a lot more to a child then just dressing them in cute clothes," I laughed

"Yeah but I'll just give it back to you to do all that stuff," She grinned. We both laughed light heartedly. I put my hand on my stomach and sighed lightly

"Thank you," I smiled, "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here Care,"

"No sweat," She grinned, giving me a kiss on the cheek

"I've been, thinking, about what you said back at the doctors office," Caroline's eyes fixed at me immediately, "And I think that you're right, about _Damon_. I'm going to call him when we get home. I don't even know where he is. His movie is due to start for another month and a half, he could be back in town for all I know,"

"What are you going to say?" She asked softly

"Hi Damon remember me the girl who dumped you after Christmas and abandoned you at your fathers house? Well guess what, I'm pregnant. What's new with you?" I said with a grin, Caroline shook her head

"Paige seriously," Caroline said sternly

"I don't know what I'm going to say Caroline, but I'll think of something,"

"Well we better get on home then," She said with a cheeky grin. We had walked almost all the way back to the car when Caroline decided she needed to pop into the grocer to grab a few things for dinner. I was standing outside the newsstand flipping through Vogue when I saw a familiar face staring at me from the magazine rack. On the front cover of _Gossip Weekly_ was a large photo of him covered with the text _**Playboy Damon up to his old tricks**__. _Every instinct in my body was telling me to back away from the magazine, after all I had seen firsthand what kind of fabrication and lies these people were capable of, but my hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and before I could stop them they had picked it up and flipped to the cover article. If I thought my heart had broke before, I clearly had not been prepared for the destruction the photograph in front of my eyes would cause. There, on the balcony of some swanky hotel I could never afford was a shirtless Damon, his body and lips against a half-naked goddess of a woman that I could never look like. I felt like I drifted up out of my body and away from where I was standing, it took me a while to come back to reality and realise that I was now sitting in the car with a worried Caroline looking at me, the magazine still glued to my hands.

"Paige please, say something," She said shaking me. I looked down at the pictures in front of me and back to my best friend, and at that moment, my heart turned to ice and all of the feelings I had surging inside of me; anger, confusion, betrayal, hurt, fear, turned numb.

"He can't know" I heard myself say, "He can never know about me, know about this. _Ever" _

"Paige you just need to calm down okay, we don't even know when this was taken, it could be a year old for all we know," She reasoned

"Promise me that you will never tell him Caroline," I said firmly, "He can _never_ know about this,"

"Okay," She whispered

"Just take me home," I told, throwing the magazine out the window and staring blankly out the windscreen.


	23. Chapter 23

To say that I had been nervous about returning to Bryant's Bay was the understatement of the century. It felt like a million years ago that I had arrived here for the summer, but the ghost of the girl I was still so in love with was everywhere. From the smell of the salty ocean air to the hordes of bikini clad girls carrying surf boards; I couldn't escape it. I had finally managed over the past few months to control the feeling of utter shit that coursed through me on a daily basis. I had come to terms with the fact that I would never be rid of it, so instead I chose to ignore my emotions to the point of being an utter zombie. That said, I knew where my place was; I knew keeping my professional reputation intact was all I had now, so I smiled when I needed to smile and shook the hands of the people I knew were important. My first table reading of _Deep Sea_ with my blockbuster director and A-B grade actors went off without a hitch; and _nobody_ would think that the infamous ladies man Damon Salvatore had ever had his heart broken.

I was struggling with a battle of self control, the sane part of me knowing that laying low in my hotel room and focusing on the shoot was what I needed to do, the other part dragging me on 2am drives past _her_ apartment, _her _workplace and all the places we had ever been happy together. I even dragged the 2AD to _Mint_ the second week I was back in town, hoping in vain to even get a _glimpse_ of the girl who had corrupted my soul so completely. It didn't surprise me that she wasn't there, and that sane part of me encouraged it as a sign to stop looking for her and just let my ghosts stay where they belonged; In the past. One thing was for damn sure though, this battle of good and evil I was facing on a daily basis was doing everything to help my acting career. I had never been so happy to get paid to be a different person in my entire life, and it seemed Michael Bay and everyone who was viewing the dailies agreed.

"So they're going to get a bit of the technical stuff organised over the next three days to give you guys a rest, as bad a rep as he had for being a dictator on set he know how physically and emotionally draining it's been and he figures a few days off will get you guys back at your peak," Simon the first AD was explaining over lunch on a particularly tiring Thursday. He was right, we had _all_ been working our asses off, and my body could do with the rest, but 3 days break from the movie with my thoughts in this town sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"I honestly think we're doing fine. Isn't it going to throw off the production schedule? I thought you suit types were as anal as hell about that!" I asked. I knew I was trying to come off as sincere but even I wouldn't buy this charade. No actor on the planet would knock back 3 days off from a major production like this without ulterior motives.

Simon chuckled at my response, obviously thinking exactly what I just had "I appreciate your 'concern' Damon, but what Michael says goes. You have three days my man, go frolic and enjoy yourself,"

"I'm not exactly the frolicking type Simon but I'll try and relax," I chuckled. As much as I teased Simon and the 2AD Chuck about being 'mindless suits', I had actually started to build a great professional and personal relationship with both of the guys. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and nearly choked on my own spit when I saw whose name popped up on my caller ID.

"Is everything okay?" Simon asked in response to my face, he was looking worried and puzzled at how white I had turned

"Yeah I uh, just need to get this, will you excuse me," I said, getting out of my chair and walking out of the lunch tent. I spent so long staring in awe at the call that I almost let the go to voicemail, picking it up at the very last second, "Well this is certainly a surprise,"

"Hello to you too Damon," Came her harsh voice, out of all the people in the world to be contacting me, this girl would be the last on my list

"Caroline Forbes, what do I owe this most unexpected pleasure?" I asked curiously, there could only be one reason why the best friend of my ex could be calling; Paige, and I was frightened that the blood racing to my head and pounding in my ears would prevent me from discovering why

"I wanted to discuss something with you so I was hoping you would be free for lunch tomorrow around 2," She said in a very matter of fact tone. If it hadn't been for our history you would think she was organising a business meeting

"I'm not trying to be rude Caroline but, what in the whole wide world could you and I have to discuss. The only thing we ever had in common was P," I stopped myself short. It was one thing to think her name but another thing to bring myself to physically say it, "Well, let's just say we don't have any ties anymore,"

"I guess you'll just have to come to lunch to find out," I could hear the enjoyment in her voice. Blondie was a game player, and I could only imagine the enjoyment she was getting out of this phone call, "2pm at _The Windsor_, don't be late,"

"And what makes you think I'll even be there," I shot back at her

"Because I know you Damon; the curiosity will eat you alive," She chuckled as she terminated the call. I wanted so hard to prove her wrong, to show her that she didn't know anything about me or what would bother me, but we both knew I would be there, and that was a damn fact.

I didn't sleep at all that night, with every possible, plausible, implausible and insane scenario popping into my head as to why Caroline Forbes wanted to have lunch with me. But every conclusion I came to had exactly the same ending; Paige knew _nothing_ of this luncheon. Her best friend sleazing with the enemy, I could only imagine her response, and it would not be good. On the other hand, every single one of them included her as the reason _for_ the meeting. There was only one sure way of finding out, so at 2pm sharp I arrived at the suave uptown restaurant _The Windsor_ to meet the one and only Miss Forbes. I spotted her from the moment I entered the restaurant, and even though she was impeccably dressed and presented as always, she had a look in her eyes like she had aged more years then she should. I sat down at the table and gave her my trademark smirk, hoping charm instead of my usual asinine behaviour would get the answers out of her quicker.

"Well hello Caroline, you are looking as ravishing as ever," I smirked, she rolled her eyes at me but I saw her smile trying to escape the corners of her mouth

"And you are still as bigger ass as ever; it seem things don't change," She grinned politely. I took the napkin off the immaculately set table and folded it across my lap. If this was how she wanted to play it, this would be how we would play it

"Kind of like your desperate attempt to cover up your crippling self-insecurities by being a complete bitch to people?" I grinned

"You taught me how," She winked. I began chuckling, as much of a pain she was, the girl did have spunk

"I've missed this," I said honestly, and I had. The way we had always poked fun at each other reminded me of a brother/sister type relationship

"Yeah," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "So, how have you been?"

"You read Perez Hilton religiously Blondie, you tell me?" She giggled at this, and I felt the mood break even more, "I have been okay."

"Just okay?" She fished

"Just okay," I confirmed. If she thought I was about to bare my broken as fuck soul to her of all people, she sure had another thing coming. No one would hear that part of me, _ever, _"You know how it is,"

"Club openings, sex with models on balconies and now a movie shoot, you've definitely been a busy boy," She said through her lashes and she sipped her drink. _Fuck_. So she'd seen it, that ridiculously impulsive public sex months ago that had been captured by a nosy as all hell photog and she'd seen it; which meant that _she_ would have seen it as well. My heart sunk into my stomach.

"Look Caroline if you brought me here to judge me for what I choose to do with my life, I am here to tell you that it's none of your goddamn business," I told placing the napkin on the table and standing up with every intention of storming out like some diva. To my surprise, Caroline stood up and placed her hand gently on my forearm

"That's not my intention at all Damon. I'm sorry. Please, have a seat," She said in an almost whisper. Her voice sounded unsure but something in her eyes told me I needed to hear whatever it was she had to say

"Fine" I huffed, taking my seat. We sat in silence for a moment until the waitress appeared and took our order. Caroline ordered a glass of sparkling water; I ordered scotch. "So considering you know _all_ about what I've been up to, what about you? Work, dating, what's new in the world of Caroline Forbes?'

"Things are going great, work is a mess but we all know that I love it that way, as for men well, between work and, other things I have going on it's not exactly an option," She explained

"What kind of things? Is everything okay?" I found myself asking.

"Just, responsibilities that have recently come about," She said vaguely. I nodded in acknowledgment of her uneasiness, and my own, "You can ask you know,"

"Ask what?" Playing dumb wasn't going to get me anywhere and I knew it

"She's doing okay," Caroline smiled. I felt my heart stop

"Just okay?" I repeated her words back

"Just okay," She smiled, "She misses you though Damon, a lot. Do you miss her?"

"I, I can't listen to this," I huffed throwing my napkin on the table, "Why would you bring me here and bring up all this shit Caroline?"

"Look Damon, I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable but, I may have some information about Paige that you would be interested in. I am just trying to determine whether you deserve to hear it or not," She breathed. My switch flicked and the hurt was replaced by nothing but anger.

"So let me get this straight, you have some information about my ex-girlfriend that I may be 'interested' in, but you are trying to figure out if I deserve to hear it? Are you fucking kidding me with this?" I said, I felt like I was breathing fire

"No I am not. I know Paige's decisions for things and I respect them; she is my girl for life and I have her best interest at heart _always_, if I didn't there is no way in hell I would have even contacted you let alone be sitting across the table from you. You made some shitty decisions, you both did, but I know how much you loved her and that you never intentionally hurt her but you need to show me that that guy is still in there, I need to know that somewhere inside this self-destructive front you put on is the guy that _is_ in her best interest, the guy who would have done anything to make her happy or I will walk straight out that door with the information we both know you are dying to hear.," She told seriously. I grabbed my scotch glass and emptied the contents, wondering what side of my brain would let me proceed: The one desperately trying to move on from this mess or the other that wanted nothing more than to look into those marvellous green eyes of _hers_ again

"What do you want me to say Caroline? That I still love her? That I miss her so much I fucking ache? That I've tried everything from drugs, alcohol, women and now work just to keep my mind from thinking about her ever second of the goddamn day? We both know that I don't need too; you saw it all over my face the minute I walked through the freakin' door. But does that mean I am going to sit here and list the reasons why you should tell me something that," I had to force myself to take a deep breath before I could manage the name, "Paige, doesn't feel the need to tell me herself? Of course not. Because no matter how far on or off the morality wagon I am, that's the kind of guy that I am _not_,"

Caroline's lips contorted into that same smile from earlier, and it infuriated and confused me all at the same time. She pulled her day planner out of her overpriced handbag and started scribbling something down. I watched her cautiously as she folded up the piece of paper and looked deeply into my eyes through her mess of lashes

"Do you like books Damon?" She asked, standing up and pushing her seat in after her

"Books?" Confusion crept over my face. This was turning out to be the strangest lunch of my life, and coming from a Hollywood actor that is certainly a statement.

"There's a great little boutique store downtown that has just about everything you're looking for," She smiled cryptically, she leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek and placed the folded piece of paper in front of me, "Here's to being back on the morality wagon Mr Salvatore, don't make me wrong about this" and with another sly smile she was gone from the restaurant. I watched after her in awe for a moment before remembering the piece of paper she had left me. I unwrapped it eagerly, like a child at Christmas:

_Everything you're looking for, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday from 9 till 4_

_574 Maitland Ave_

_C xx_

I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was certainly a cheerleader for love.

I twirled the piece of paper in my hand as I sat in my rental car and matched the 574 on it to the numbers on the building across the street. It was a tiny boutique book store, the kind that had the warmth of your grandmother's house and the smell of leather bound fairy tales and I knew from the moment I saw it that she was inside. There was electricity in the air, the kind that I only got from being close to her, and no amount of time could ever change that. I had no idea what the hell I was doing; subconsciously I had been going to places I knew she frequented or places we had been together, but it was more just to remind myself that it had been real, I never thought of what would happen if I actually did see her. And here I was, standing mere feet away from the woman I had once so desperately loved, the woman who had shattered my heart into a million fucking pieces. I must have grabbed and let go of the door handle 20 times before I finally worked up the courage to get out of the car. And with every step I took I had a mixture of uneasiness and terror in the pit of my stomach. But I needed this, it was either going to send me into a tailspin, or give me the closure that I needed. I pushed open the mahogany door and looked around the store. It _felt_ like her, the electricity beaming through me. I walked up to one of the bookcases and began browsing, trying to get my nerve back before I ran out of here. I reached my arm out to grab one of the books when I smelt it: strawberries.

"Can I help you?" I heard her say. And there it was, that voice that could turn my heart to mush. _Why was I doing this to myself_. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around and our eyes met. I let myself soak every part of her face in before I could get the courage to speak. Her luscious pink lips, the way her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight, and those eyes; she could rule any man's heart with those eyes.

"Hi," Was all I managed to say. We stood staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime, drinking each other in.

"Damon," She finally breathed. I smiled gently at her and finally broke my stare away from those arresting eyes, and my gaze was immediately drawn to her oversized sundress. Everything else seemed to be in proportion, her face was still the same shape, her legs were still toned, her arms and shoulders had not altered, but she had a small egg shaped bump where her toned stomach used to be. Just her stomach. But that would mean. _No_. It couldn't be. "How did you, I mean, what are you doing here?" I knew she was speaking but I couldn't make sense of her words, let alone contemplate and answer. My entire body and mind were focused on the bump under her dress

"Your, you, it's," I stammered. She couldn't be. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and brought her hands down to cover the bump

"Just take a breath and let me explain," She began. My entire body went numb as the realisation washed over me. I wasn't prepared for this, I can't handle _this_. My feet were moving before I knew I was walking toward the door, I had to get out of there. "Damon please, please just wait," I heard her calling. But I was gone.

I was going to kill Caroline Forbes, and she would know exactly why. Only she would have told him where the find me, there is no way he would have coincidently strolled into the very bookshop that I worked in, I had never even seen him with a book for godsakes. But he had. On a completely insignificant Friday I heard the bell of the front door chime from back in the store room and I had rolled my eyes, wishing to be off my feet and at home already. I made my way to the front of the store and saw the silhouette of a man browsing the fiction section. It wasn't until he turned around that I felt my heart trying to jump out of my chest. He hadn't changed at all; except for an air of sorrow that hung over his beautiful face, and I knew that I was solely to blame for it. I was also to blame for the look of despair when his eyes took in my pregnant stomach. Even at 5 months, my heavily protruding belly overshadowed my naturally skinny frame, and there was no doubt from one look at me that I was pregnant. He had spooked like a deer in the headlights and had fled the shop before I had even had the chance to explain. I couldn't blame him in the slightest, just seeing each other again had been emotional enough, let alone throwing that bombshell into the mix. I didn't even want to imagine what he was feeling right now, all I knew was that I had to explain things, I had to make him understand.

"Hello?" Caroline answered innocently. I had been trying to call her for 15 minutes but the calls had been going straight through to voicemail, something she had planned no doubt

"Caroline I need you to text me Damon's mobile number," I said bluntly. I didn't have the strength at the moment to deal with her mind games

"I'm sorry what? Why on earth would you want it let alone think I have it?" She asked with a little too much defence in her voice

"Caroline, I know that it was you who sent him down here so please stop treating me like an idiot, I'll deal with you later. Right now I need his number so just text it to me," I said before terminating the call. I knew it was rude of me but I was too mad at her to try and be civilised. Within a few seconds my phone beeped with the number I needed and my phone was calling it. Nerves washed over me with every ring; What if he didn't answer? But after a few moments his gruff voice was in my ear

"Hello?" He answered

"Damon it's me, please don't hang up," I said quickly. He didn't say anything but I could still hear his breath on the phone which was a good sign, "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this Damon, I really am. Can you please just let me come talk to you so I can explain this" The line was still quiet, he wasn't saying a word. I was just hoping to god he was listening to me "Please don't leave it like this Damon, let me come and talk to you," The line was quiet for what felt like forever, but a part of me knew he was still there.

"Bay Hilton Suite 204, half an hour," Was all he said before the line went dead.

After locking up the store and making my way to Damon's hotel, I felt myself feel nauseous. How was I supposed to explain it, I had told myself if I could just get him to listen I would be able to ease his mind but now that I had the chance, I had no idea was I was going to say. I gently wrapped on the door of Suite 204 and was shocked to see a half drunk, shirtless Damon fling it open without greeting. He turned his back and took his scotch glass over to the couch without so much as a word. I walked into his beautifully decorated hotel room and noticed how erratic it was. There were clothes and scripts everywhere, not to mention the countless empty liquor bottles. I searched for somewhere to sit and chose an armchair a few feet from the couch. I felt his eyes on me the entire time, but he still never uttered a word. I pressed my index finger to my temples, contemplating where in the hell to begin.

"How have you been?" I heard myself say. _Great start Paige_. Silence filled the air again, "I'm surprised you chose the Hilton, I assumed when you got back into town you'd go back to the penthouse"

"Save the small talk Paige and get to the fucking point," He snarled. His tone alarmed me, but under the circumstances I couldn't blame him. I inhaled as much oxygen as I could, praying to god it would give me the boost of encouragement I so dearly needed.

"I don't know what to say, but please believe me when I say I never wanted you to find out like this," It was true, but there was never going to be a 'right' way for him to find out the truth "You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone to call and"

"How far along are you," He said, stating it instead of asking. His eyes were focused on the scotch glass in my hand and I felt less uncomfortable with his glare on me

"I'm, uh, around 4 months," He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Which means I'll be due around"

"How long," He interrupted in a raspy voice before coughing to clear his throat, "How long have you known" I knew this would be his next question, and it was the one I was dreading the most.

"Before I tell you, you have to understand that" I began, but he was obviously growing impatient

"How long have you known?" His voice was still raspy but he was staring me down with his dark eyes, I knew this look, and nothing pleasant ever followed it. I swallowed what felt like the bucket load of saliva in my mouth and inhaled deeply

"Three weeks after Christmas," I whispered. There was a roaring crash as Damon threw his glass against the wall. He flew out of his seat and began pacing the floor of his suite like a caged lion. I had seen him upset, I had seen him hurt and I had seen him angry; But nothing had prepared me for this look that was all over his face in that moment. Betrayal.

"Are you telling me that you have known for 3 goddamn months that you are _pregnant_ and you couldn't even pick up the fucking telephone to tell me?" He roared

"Damon please," I begged as I walked over to where he was pacing, "Just calm down so we can talk about this,"

"Calm down? You have to be fucking kidding me!" He screamed,

"Just sit down and take a breath and we can talk it over okay," I tried to soothe, but his fury had consumed him, there was no turning back

"Let me ask you one thing Paige, if I hadn't have walked into that bookshop today and found this out for myself, would you have ever told me?" He bellowed, "Or would I have spent the rest of my life not knowing I had fathered a child out there somewhere?"

"Of course I would have told you Damon," I could feel the tears building up, and I had no one to blame but myself.

"When? Would you have called during labour?" His hand flew up to his forehead and he closed his eyes in frustration. "Get out"

"What?" I choked. In all the arguments we had ever had he had never requested me to leave before

"Please leave, I just can't even look at you right now," His eyes were still closed and the hand on his face was preventing me to see exactly what he was feeling

"We _need_ to talk about this Damon, please just," I pleaded

"_LEAVE!_" He bellowed. And without so much as a glance he made his way into the bedroom of his lavish sweet and slammed the door. Apparently we wouldn't be talking at all. I picked up my coat off the armchair and walked toward the door.


End file.
